All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Le jour du réveillon de Noël, Castle et Beckett sont envoyés en Pennsylvanie pour les besoins de l'enquête. A New York, la neige n'en finit pas de tomber... Histoire située saison 4  pas de spoilers  Caskett, Esplanie, Ryan, Alexis... Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! En cette période de fête, j'ai eu l'idée d'une petite fanfiction située à Noël. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle peut se situer après le 4.09 même s'il y n'y a **pas de spoilers**. C'est juste une petite histoire située pendant la saison 4, à Noël. Rick et Kate ne sont pas encore ensemble, et Lanie et Esposito ne sont plus ensemble (depuis le 4.06, comme dans la série.) Tous les personnages seront présent.

**Bonne lecture !**

...

****_  
>All I Want For Christmas Is You.<em>

_A Christmas-Castle Story :)_

_..._

_NYC, 24 Décembre 2011  
>10 :14 du matin<em>

Les bureaux de la police criminelle de New York étaient presque vides, comme désertés pour les magasins, en cette veille de Noël. En fait, beaucoup de détectives ne travaillaient pas et préféraient profiter des préparatifs du réveillon en famille…Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« J'ai les relevés de comptes de notre victime, mais ce n'est pas franchement ce qui va nous aider ! » lança un Ryan motivé en marchant d'un pas énergique vers le bureau d'Esposito. Au passage, il s'arrêta à la fenêtre et écarta les stores à l'aide de son pouce et de son index.

« Et ben, c'est le déluge, dehors ! »

Effectivement, c'était le déluge. De lourds flocons blancs tombaient sur New York depuis plusieurs heures, et les trottoirs de bitume étaient tous enfoui sous un épais manteau neigeux. Les voitures et les bus galéraient a se frayer un chemin, et des bruits de klaxon retentissaient toutes les trente secondes.

« Quoi, il neige encore ? » s'étonna Esposito en tournant la tête vers lui.

« J'ai jamais vu ça, vieux ! » rétorqua Ryan, les yeux toujours rivés vers la fenêtre. Piqué par la curiosité, Esposito se leva et rejoignit son acolyte à la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la vue.

« Madremia » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

« C'est normal qu'il y ait de la neige à Noël, mais quand même ! » fit remarquer Ryan qui avait malgré lui un petit sourire d'enfant.

Esposito acquiesça.

« Non mais tu t'rends compte, on est la veille de Noël et des criminels trouvent quand même le moyen de buter des innocents…Franchement, ça me dépasse ! » s'exclama t-il. Ryan haussa les épaules.

« Elle n'est pas morte le 24, mais hier soir. » tenta de justifier Ryan. Esposito lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Oh pardon, ça change tout. » railla t-il.

« Ben…oui. » insista Kevin, fier de lui. « Mais je suis d'accord, tant de crimes en cette période magique, c'est navrant. »

« Ce qui est surtout navrant c'est de vous voir agglutiner à la fenêtre alors qu'on a un meurtre sur les bras ! » lança une voix derrière eux. Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent en coin quelques secondes avant de se retourner, gênés. Victoria Gates se tenait à quelque pas plantée dans son tailleur rouge, les bras croisés.

« Alors il neige…C'est beau, hein ? » se moqua t- elle.

« C'est le déluge, on a jamais vu ça ! » se défendit Ryan en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. Gates roula des yeux.

« Justement, Ryan, vous allez voir ça d'un peu plus près. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna t-il en fronçant un sourcil un peu inquiet.

« Allez voir le docteur Parish, à la morgue. Il parait qu'elle a du nouveau sur la cause de la mort de Tania. »

« Je peux aller avec lui ? » lança aussitôt un Esposito concerné.

Gates haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Vous croyez qu'il a besoin d'un garde du corps ? » plaisanta Gates.

« Non, mais…il fait froid...Enfin toute cette neige, ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir seul… » Bafouilla Esposito. Ryan réprima son sourire devant sa justification navrante, et Gates leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais bien sûr. Ecoutez, arrangez vous entre vous, mais j'en veux un qui aille à la morgue, et un qui épluche ses relevés téléphoniques ici. Et j'en veux un résumé dans vingt minutes. » ordonna Gates en leur offrant un regard noir avant de s'en retourner vers son bureau.

Kevin et Javier se regardèrent.

« Je… enfin si tu…enfin je pourrais…»

Ryan soupira et acquiesça, coupant Esposito dans ses élucubrations.

« Ouais, c'est bon, te justifie pas. Va voir Lanie, mais tu me revaudras ça ! » Lança t-il, alors qu' Esposito lui tapa dans la main.

« Promis ! Mais fais pas cette tête… Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu adores éplucher les relevés téléphoniques…T'as un don pour ça, vieux. » se moqua t-il en attrapant son manteau au vol. Ryan le regarda s'éloigner en le foudroyant du regard.

« Un don. J'suis une vrai bonne poire, ouais ! » souffla Ryan en rejoignant son bureau.

« Au fait, Ryan » l'appela Gates, en glissant sa tête dans l'interstice de la porte de son bureau. Ryan se retourna aussitôt.

« Oui ? »

« Des nouvelles de nos deux exilés ? »

...

...

_New Castle, Pennsylvanie  
>Même moment...<br>_

"Alors c'est ça, New Castle? Une ville à mon nom, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus...extraordinnaire. A mon image, en fait." élucubra Rick Castle, alors qu'il claqua la portière de la voiture de Kate Beckett. Kate roula des yeux mais rétorqua rien et se contenta de verrouiller sa voiture.

« Non mais je rêve ou il fait plus froid ici qu'à New York ? » ajouta Castle, frissonnant. Kate leva la tête vers le ciel, plissant un peu les yeux pour ne pas recevoir de flocons dans les yeux. Il neigeait d'une façon impressionnante, et la neige recouvrait déjà tout autour d'eux. Ils venaient d'arriver, après des heures de route sous cette neige diluvienne.

« C'est l'hiver, Castle. » le provoqua légèrement Kate. « Il fait rarement chaud en cette période. » ajouta t- elle dans un léger sourire, pas inquiétée plus que ça par l'abondance de la neige.

« On est censé être dans un État plus au Sud… C'est pas normal ! » la contrecarra Castle.

« Quand on est parti hier soir, il neigeait à peine à New York » se rappela Kate. « J'me demande quel temps il fait là bas, maintenant. » ajouta t- elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

« Une nuit à rouler, si vous voulez mon avis la neige a eu le temps de s'arrêter ! Non mais regarde moi ça…J'ai de la neige dans mes chaussettes ! » ajouta t-il sur le point de pleurer en fixant ses pieds enfoncés dans au moins vingt centimètres de neige.

Kate ignora sa dernière complainte, mais lui répondit tout de même.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ne neige plus là bas. Vous avez vu comme on a galéré sur la route ? Avec tous ce verglas et cette poudreuse…C'était limite dangereux. » se rappela Kate. Le voyage n'avait pas été en effet de tout repos.

« Ca vous pouvez le dire. Heureusement que j'ai pris le volant à un moment, afin de sauver la situation » dit –il dans un sourire un peu provocateur.

« Dites tout de suite que je conduits mal ! » s'offusqua Kate. Rick hocha la tête dans un sourire.

« Pas le moins du monde. Disons que je fais moins d'à-coup. Ma conduite est…plus relaxante.» Conclut –il, victorieux.

« Plus relaxante que votre capacité à faire la conversation sans vous arrêter pendant des heures, ça oui…mais en même temps, c'est pas un exploit. » rétorqua t- elle avec un petit sourire provocateur à son tour. Le sourire de Rick s'estompa, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi. Vous n'avez pas aimé mes histoires ? Vous avez eu droit à de l'inédit de Castle, Beckett…un privilège inouïe ! Des fans auraient tué pour l'honneur.» assura t-il.

« Je vous rassure, j'étais pas loin de vous tuer non plus. » se moqua t- elle en le défiant du regard. Il la foudroya du regard.

« Je suis vexé. Et gelé. » ajouta t-il plus légèrement en se blottissant dans son manteau.

« Je vous avez dit de mieux vous couvrir. » répondit Beckett sur un ton presque maternel, en regardant son portable, si elle n'avait pas d'appels en absence ou de messages. Un message de son père, Jim. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement étonnée mais fut sortie de ses pensées par Rick qui sautillait hystériquement à ses côtés en faisant bouger ses bras pour se réchauffer. Elle le regarda, blasé.

« Vous êtes grotesque. » affirma t- elle en camouflant son sourire. Rick s'arrêta aussitôt et lui fit de gros yeux.

« C'est ça ou je meurs de froid. Ou alors, on pourrait… »

« Ne terminez pas votre phrase. » la coupa t- elle en se mettant à marcher énergiquement. Il la regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, soupira, songeur puis la rattrapa en trottinant.

« J'allais dire marcher. » se défendit –il. Kate le fixa, amusée et tellement peu convaincue par son excuse.

« Alors marchons. » plaisanta t- elle.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la neige, qui leur arrivait presque à mi-mollet.

« C'est sûr au moins que le demi frère de la victime va nous recevoir, hein ? » s'inquiéta t-il en s'appliquant à avancer dans cette neige profonde sans se vautrer.

« Évidemment, vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'aurais fait 9 heures de voiture dans de telles conditions sans en être sûre ! » rétorqua Kate, en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

« De telles conditions…on s'est bien amusé ! » protesta Castle en avançant péniblement dans la neige. Il manquait de se vautrer à chaque pas.

« On peut voir ça comme ça...Quoi qu'il en soit dépêchons nous de rencontrer ce type, et de rentrer…New York me manque déjà. » lança Kate en regardant autour d'elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une zone campagnarde, et presque déserte. Seules quelques maisons paysannes se trouvaient là, parmi les champs agricoles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, tous ensevelis de neige.

...

_A suivre!_ En espérant que ce début vous plaise! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Merci pour les reviews :) Voici la suite. Bonne lecture! xxx

...

Ils passèrent de nombreuses minutes à s'enfoncer malgré eux dans la neige, essayant d'avancer comme ils pouvaient. Après quelques efforts, Rick et Kate arrivèrent devant une maison typique résidentielle, dont les lumières étaient éteintes. Ce fut le premier détail qui frappa Castle.

« Bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière, non ? » lança t-il. Kate monta les premières marches du perron, confiante.

« Arrêtez, vous allez nous porter la poisse. » lança t- elle, en levant son doigt vers la sonnette.

« Non, mais c'est vrai. Avec ce temps laiteux, ce brouillard et toute cette neige, y a aucune luminosité extérieure…On est obligé de mettre de la lumière électrique pour y voir clair à l'intérieur… » expliqua -il.

Kate tourna la tête vers lui, le regard noir.

« Bon, j'me tais. » souffla t-il en grimpant les quelques marches du perron à son tour.

« Liam Andrews ? Police de New York ! » cria Kate en frappant sur le carreau de la porte d'entrée. Elle tenta de voir à l'intérieur mais il faisait trop sombre.

« Je vous dit qu'il y a personne… » Marmonna Castle, en penchant sa tête vers la fenêtre, pour tenter d'y apercevoir quelqu'un à son tour.

« Il a intérêt à être là. Je n'ai pas traversé une partie de la Pennsylvanie pour rien ! En plus au téléphone, il nous a bien dit qu'il nous attendait, non ? » S'énerva légèrement Kate.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » lança une voix. Kate et Rick tournèrent simultanément la tête vers une dame d'une soixantaine d'année, qui se trouvait sur le perron de la maison voisine.

« Bonjour madame, détective Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. Et voici Rick Castle. »

« Rick Castle…comme l'écrivain ? »

Rick sourit fièrement et acquiesça.

« Lui-même. » rétorqua t-il.

«Oh mon dieu…J'adore vos romans ! » s'exclama t- elle, presque hystérique.

« Qui ne les aime pas ? » rétorqua t-il avec humour.

« Castle. »

Kate le gratifia d'un regard noir pour qu'il retrouve sa concentration. Puis elle se retourna vers la voisine.

« On est venu parler à Liam Andrews. » expliqua t- elle.

« Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour lui parler ? » s'étonna la voisine.

« Oui, sa demie sœur a été assassinée hier soir. »

« Quoi…Tania est… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, choquée et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard un peu gêné.

« On est désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça. » ajouta doucement Kate en reposant ses yeux sur elle.

« C'est affreux…Elle était si gentille… » se rappela t- elle, les yeux humides. « Qui a pu faire ça ? » ajouta t- elle en les cherchant du regard.

« On est la pour le découvrir, madame. En faisant nos recherches on a découvert qu'il était son seul proche parent toujours vivant et on a besoin de lui parler…Il nous a dit que ça ne l'arrangeait pas de venir à New York avec son fauteuil roulant alors… »

« Quel fauteuil roulant ? » La coupa t - elle. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard intrigué.

« Son handicap », reprit Kate. « Il nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher à cause d'une maladie des reins qui s'était aggravé depuis quelques mois. » expliqua Kate.

« Liam n'a jamais eu de maladie des reins, et encore moins de fauteuil roulant. » Contrecarra la voisine, catégorique.

« Vous êtes sure ? On a eu le certificat du médecin. » s'entêta Kate. Rick se racla la gorge.

« Photoshop. » articula t-il entre deux toux. Kate comprit qu'il pensait que c'était un faux.

« Oh…Il n'aurait pas osé nous faire ce coup là… » râla t- elle en le fixant. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai l'impression. » articula t-il dans un grincement de dents.

« Mais pourquoi nous aurait –il menti ? On est là pour retrouver le meurtrier de sa sœur ! »s'exclama Kate, perdue.

« Demi sœur » corrigea Castle. « Si vous voulez mon avis, ce type est pas clair, et est peut être même lié au meurtre de Tania. Alors il nous a raconté ce bobard pour gagner du temps et pour se faire la malle ! » répondit Rick avec un air concentré. Kate le regarda froidement, mais pour une fois il n'avait rien fait. Ce Liam Andrews commençait à lui taper sur le système. Elle retourna la tête vers la voisine.

« Dites moi, ça fait longtemps que Liam n'habite plus ici ? » demanda Kate.

« Oh il n'y a jamais habité…La maison appartient à la famille, mais je l'ai rarement vu ici. »

« Il y vient occasionnellement ? Pourtant elle est citée comme son adresse principale, dans le fichier. »

« Encore un mensonge...»soupira Castle.

« Il était là y a quelques jours. Ca ne m'a pas plus étonné parce que de temps en temps il revient mais la plupart du temps, il est en vadrouille. » expliqua la voisine.

« Vous avez l'air de bien connaître la famille. » remarqua Rick.

« Les parents sont morts depuis longtemps. Je connaissais surtout Tania. C'était une jeune fille adorable. Quand elle habitait encore ici, elle passait son temps libre avec moi à la mort de mon mari. Il nous a quitté subitement et Tania a toujours été là pour m'épauler quand je me sentais un peu trop seule.» expliqua la voisine avec nostalgie. Kate sourit, attendrie.

« Et est ce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec son demi frère ? » demanda Castle.

« Oh, ils se disputaient beaucoup étant jeune, mais vous savez, les ados… »

« Oh oui, on sait. » souffla Rick avec un petit sourire, en pensant à Alexis.

« Cela dit ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Et Liam a toujours trainé avec de la mauvaise graine. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est devenu, mais…il n'avait rien en commun avec sa sœur pour ça. »

« Merci madame. »

Elle se retourna vers Castle, furieuse.

« Super. Ce petit con nous a eu. Et on est bon pour rentrer bredouille à New York, maintenant…Gates va nous démolir. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était notre faute ! » ajouta Castle en époussetant ses cheveux pleins de neige.

« On aurait du se méfier...Maintenant on va se retaper 9 heures de voiture sans avoir dormi de la nuit, avec des fringues trempées par la neige, pour être sur de se faire engueuler à l'arrivée. » résumé Kate avec amertume, en se massant une tempe, épuisée.

« Je conduits, si vous voulez. » proposa Castle en la voyant si exténuée.

« Vous allez avoir du mal à conduire ! »

Kate et Rick reposèrent leurs yeux sur la voisine. Devant leur air étonné, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi. Vous n'écoutez pas la radio ? » S'étonna t- elle.

« J'ai ma radio personnelle. » se moqua Kate en désignant Castle d'un mouvement de tête. Il esquissa un sourire amusé par sa remarque.

« Ils ont fermé les autoroutes à cause des intempéries. »

Kate fit de gros yeux.

« Vous rigolez ? On a quitté l'autoroute y a à peine une heure.»

« Oh, mais c'est tout récent, je viens de l'entendre. D'après la météo, une tempête de neige est annoncée. Les conditions climatiques vont s'empirer toute la journée, alors ils ont fermé les autoroutes et les routes par précautions. Y a déjà eu quelques carambolages, et j'imagine que vous avez eu du mal a conduire jusqu'ici, non ?»

« Pas faux. » souffla Kate. « Non mais quelqu'un veut ma peau, là haut ou quoi ! » s'énerva t-elle en regardant furtivement le ciel blanc opaque dont de lourds flocons n'arrêtaient pas de tomber par centaine de milliers.

« On a pas fini d'avoir froid. » souffla Castle, toujours frigorifié.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » osa demander la voisine.

« Oui, si vous voulez garder Castle, vous pouvez. » plaisanta Kate. Rick la regardé, choqué.

« Hé ! » râla t-il en osant donner une petite tape sur le bras de Beckett. La voisine n'avait pas entendu sa remarque et posa sa vraie question.

« New York c'est loin, pourquoi être venue en voiture plutôt qu'en avion ? »

« Aucun avion était prévu avant des heures quand on a décidé de partir. Il fallait qu'on fasse vite. » Expliqua Kate, mais Rick hocha la tête par la négative.

« Oh, non, non, non, Kate. On aurait pu prendre l'avion…Si vous aviez accepté la proposition du maire de nous prêter son jet privé ! » Rétorqua t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kate soupira.

« J'ai horreur d'être pistonnée. » maugréa t- elle en le défiant du regard. Il roula des yeux.

« Voilà ou ça mène trop d'intégrité…Et on fait quoi, maintenant, bloqués ici ? Oh j'ai une super idée ! Une bataille de boule de neige ! Ou encore, on pourrait se creuser un igloo…meilleur moyen de survivre par ce froid ! » expliqua sérieusement Castle, remotivé à bloc par son idée.

« Vous voulez rentrer boire un thé chaud un moment ? J'ai de la famille pour le réveillon, mais si vous voulez vous réchauffer un peu…» proposa la voisine en les voyant si désemparés et de plus en plus recouverts de neige glacée.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme prenant une décision.

« Même si je dois avouer que la bataille de boule de neige me tentait assez bien… » commença Kate en offrant un regard charmeur à Rick. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, comme choqué par cette réponse.

« Pour de vrai ? » s'étonna t-il, plein d'espoir. Kate sourit devant sa réaction et continua sa phrase.

« …Je dois avoue que votre proposition est adorable. Mais on ne voudrait vraiment pas vous déranger... »

« Oh je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir. » la coupa la voisine. « Et puis un écrivain célèbre qui vient chez moi, c'est encore mieux que si le Père Noël était venu en personne…Vraiment c'est le plus beau des cadeaux ! » assura t-elle avec émotion, en fixant Castle comme s'il était le petit Jésus en personne.

Rick haussa les épaules en regardant Kate.

« Alors si je suis le plus beau des cadeaux… » Dit –il avec modestie, juste avant d'avancer vers la maison concernée. Kate le regarda s'éloigner en le foudroyant du retard. Quelques secondes plus tard, il serra la main de la voisine avec son grand sourire charmeur et son manque de modestie habituel, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle, sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien.

…

_A suivre !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre suivant :) Merci de suivre cette petite histoire. Bonne lecture!

...

Autopsie terminée. Lanie enleva ses gants qu'elle jeta à la poubelle d'un geste habitué, puis elle ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval, afin de leur rendre leur liberté lorsque la porte de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Espo ? » s'étonna t-elle.

« Yo. Parait que t'as du nouveau ? » demanda t-il en s'avançant vers elle avec un air qui se voulait détaché.

« Gates m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait Ryan » répondit Lanie, légèrement perdue. Il pouffa légèrement de rire.

« Ouais, mais tu le connais. Il est tellement frileux, et il neige tellement… il n'a pas eu envie de bouger…Une vrai petite nature ! » ajouta t-il avec un rire plutôt crispé.

Lanie le fixa, sceptique. Il le remarqua.

« Quoi ! J'tassure que c'est vrai. »

Finalement, elle soupira.

« Bon, j'te crois. » souffla t- elle en attrapant une nouvelle paire de gants dans la boite.

« Pourquoi on est tout seul ? » demanda Javier en désignant la porte du doigt. « Y avait personne dans le couloir, ni les autres salles d'autopsie quand j'suis arrivé. »

« Parce que je suis la seule de garde aujourd'hui. C'est la veille de Noël, tu te rappelles ? Les gens qui ont une vie en dehors du boulot ne viennent pas travailler. » Ajouta t- elle avec un brin d'amertume, en enfilant ses gants.

« Et t'as pas peur toute seule ici ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Oh siiii. Je suis terrifiée, heureusement que t'es là. » se moqua t- elle avant de rigoler légèrement. « Mais enfin de quoi veux tu que j'ai peur ? C'est mon lieu de travail ! »

« Et alors, c'est flippant comme lieu ! » rétorqua Esposito en lui faisant de grands yeux.

« C'est toi qui me fait flipper, là. » rétorqua Lanie, amusée. Il roula des yeux.

« Attends, sérieux ! Pourtant j'ai pas peur de grand chose…et j'ai même fait la guerre, mais entouré de centaines de morts, tout seul dans une même pièce, désolé mais moi je flippe. » se justifia t-il.

« D'abord ils sont dans la pièce à côté et ils ne sont pas une centaine mais seulement trente trois aujourd'hui…Et non, désolée mais moi je ne flippe pas…même pas peur ! » répondit fièrement Lanie.

« Tu m'épateras toujours. » dit –il en la dévorant des yeux avec un regard charmeur. Lanie tenta de l'ignorer et changea de sujet.

« Alors comme ça, il neige encore ? »

« Ouais ça devient galère, la circulation dehors. » répondit –il.

Lanie grinça des dents.

« Et ben, pour rentrer, je vais m'amuser. »

« Quoi, t'es venue en voiture ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Comme tous les jours. » répondit –elle dans un sourire. Javier la fixa d'un air soudainement un peu inquiet.

« Tu devrais rentrer en métro….Moi aussi je suis venu en métro. Tu récupéreras ta voiture plus tard. » lui conseilla t-il. Lanie sourit et hocha la tête.

« Arrête. S'il y avait des risques, ils auraient interdit aux voitures de circuler. »

« Lanie, prend pas le risque. Tu feras pas cinq mètres sans glisser. T'as des pneus neiges au moins ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Alors ne bouge pas ta voiture. » rétorqua t-il. « En plus je l'ai déjà conduit, elle est galère. »

« Elle est pas du tout galère ! » se vexa Lanie en croisant les bras.

« Tes plaquettes de frein sont craignos. » rétorqua t-il.

« Faut pas être une brute pour la conduire, forcement... » répliqua t- elle, renfrognée.

« Ta voiture en fait qu'à sa tête, arrête ! » ajouta t-il dans un petit rire, amusé de la voir aussi susceptible lorsque l'on s'en prenait à sa vieille voiture.

« Elle à son caractère, c'est tout. » riposta Lanie, toujours vexée.

« Justement, sois pas plus têtue qu'elle, pour une fois. Lanie, y a déjà une morte, là. Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! » ajouta t-il en désignant le cadavre allongé sur la table, d'un mouvement de tête.

Le regard de Lanie se transforma alors, et passa de la colère à l'attendrissement.

« Oh. Alors tu…tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » comprit- elle. Il soupira et baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

« Et…qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le cas ? » balbutia t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches de manteau, par contenance. Le sourire de Lanie s'élargie lorsqu'elle le vit fixer ses chaussures d'un air gêné comme un petit garçon de cinq ans.

« T'es trop mignon. » répondit –elle simplement, en marchant vers la table d'autopsie. Espo releva les yeux vers elle, étonné qu'elle lui sorte ça. Etonné, mais intérieurement ravi.

« Ouais, je sais. » admit –il avec humour, en la suivant. « Bon alors tu prendras pas ta voiture, promis ? »

Lanie soupira en arrivant devant la table.

« Si tu veux. Je prendrais le métro. Content ? »

« Content. » rétorqua t-il dans un sourire.

« Puisqu'on parle de voiture, des nouvelles de Beckett et de notre écrivain préféré ? » enchaîna Lanie.

« Nan, rien. J'ai essayé de les appeler en venant, mais je tombais sur messagerie. A mon avis ils sont dans un trou paumé ! » sourit –il en les imaginant plantés au beau milieu de la cambrousse.

« Les pauvres trésors. » se moqua gentiment Lanie.

« Alors, la p'tite a beaucoup souffert ? » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la jeune femme décédée.

« C'est rien de le dire. » souffla Lanie en baissant un peu le drap pour découvrir son visage.

« Elle n'est pas morte étranglée, comme on aurait pu le penser au premier abord. Elle a été étranglée, comme le montre ces marques » expliqua t- elle en désignant des traces de contusion rouges qui ornaient son cou, « Mais il s'agit d'un étranglement post mortem. »

« De quoi elle est morte, alors ? » s'étonna t-il. Lanie le fixa dans les yeux avant de découvrir un peu plus la victime. Esposito fit glisser ses yeux sur le ventre de la victime que Lanie lui montrait.

Des petits impacts rouge vif et profonds.

« Elle a été poignardée. Ou éventrée, je sais pas trop quel serait le terme le plus approprié. Avec un tournevis qui à mon avis devait être un cruciforme, vu la rondeur des impacts...et à 28 reprises. »

Esposito esquissa une grimace.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » reprit Lanie. « Elle a été violée, plus d'une fois. Il s'est aussi servi d'objets. » expliqua t- elle avec un ton neutre qu'elle avait apprit à garder même avec les meurtres les plus cruels.

« Quel est le malade qui a pu faire ça. » marmonna Esposito, écœuré. « Des traces ADN ? » ajouta t-il.

« Lieutenant Esposito, ça serait trop facile…C'est Noël, mais quand même ! » plaisanta t-elle.

« Voici le rapport à remettre à Gates » ajouta Lanie en lui tendant une pochette cartonnée. Javier tendit la main pour l'attraper lorsque la lumière vive de la pièce s'éteignit soudainement dans un petit grésillement. Le voyant de l'imprimante et de l'alarme, et tous les autres petits voyants de la pièce s'étaient également éteints.

Ils étaient subitement plongés dans le noir. Le noir total.

« Il se passe quoi, là ? » s'inquiéta la voix de Lanie, pas très rassurée.

...

A suivre!


	4. Chapter 4

_Suite ! Merci de votre fidélité et MERCI pour vos** reviews**, ça fait vraiment TROP plaisir et ça motive à fond, croyez moi! Bonne lecture!_  
>...<p>

_« Il se passe quoi, là ? » s'inquiéta la voix de Lanie, pas très rassurée._

…

« Coupure de courant. » répondit la voix d'Esposito. Lanie sentit tout de même qu'il lui prit le dossier médical des mains.

« T'as une lampe électrique ? »

« Je crois pas… »

« Même pas dans ta voiture ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Non. »

« Décidément ! Pas de pneus neiges, pas de lampe électrique…t'es suicidaire ? »

« Bon ça va on a compris, je suis un danger public ! » souffla t- elle un peu sèchement, surtout énervée par la coupure du courant.

« Oh, attend… il doit y avoir un briquet qui traine sur la table, au fond de la salle. Le docteur Nils n'a pas encore réussi à arrêter de fumer. » ajouta t- elle, légèrement ironique.

« Une aubaine pour nous. » plaisanta Javier en essayant d'avancer dans le noir absolu.

« Bordel, on voit rien. » râla t-il après quelques pas maladroit.

« T'es ou ? »demanda Lanie, qui avançait aussi à pas de loup.

Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.

« Aïe ! »

« C'était moi. » dit Javier.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Lanie d'une petite voix en s'écartant de son torse.

« Pas grave. »

« Attends… » Enchaîna t- elle en s'éloignant un peu. « Il ne doit pas être loin ce foutu briquet… » Ronchonna t- elle.

Après quelques secondes sans parler à tâter ils ne savaient trop quels objets, une petite lueur s'alluma enfin. Esposito avait le briquet dans les mains et venait de l'actionner. Devant lui se trouvait Lanie, tellement proche de lui physiquement qu'ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, seulement quelques centimètres séparant leurs visages. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux, sans savoir quoi se dire. Vu la manière dont ils se regardaient et la proximité de leurs visages, Ils n'étaient pas loin de s'embrasser. Mais finalement, se rendant compte du côté gênant de la situation, Lanie reprit la parole.

« Tu….tu l'as trouvé. » articula t- elle en reculant quelque peu son visage.

« Ouais. » répondit –il en se reculant d'elle également.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Lanie.

« J'vais aller voir les fusibles. Avec un peu de chance, c'est juste les plombs qui ont sauté. » Répondit Javier en s'éloignant d'elle avec le briquet.

Lanie acquiesça dans un hochement de tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Plongée dans le noir à nouveau, elle croisa les bras et soupira, légèrement absente. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être coincée dans le noir avec lui. Et elle repensait sans cesse à la façon dont il l'avait regardé lorsqu'il venait d'allumer le briquet…Lanie avait beau tout faire pour combattre ses sentiments, il était évident qu'elle était encore dingue de lui. Et pourtant, il y avait presque deux mois de cela, ils avaient rompu…

_Flash back. _

_La soirée avec Kevin et Jenny s'était terminée d'une manière un peu maladroite. Depuis que Jenny leur avait demandé s'ils allaient bientôt se marier, Lanie et Javier s'étaient crispés, et avaient pris sur eux pour continuer à agir normalement le temps du repas. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés. Le retour en voiture s'était également déroulé dans un silence de mort, ils n'avaient même pas mis la radio. Esposito était concentré sur la route et Lanie osait à peine le regarder. _

_Lorsqu'Esposito ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son appartement à elle, Lanie le regarda s'engouffrer dans le salon, toujours muet. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, sans le quitter du regard. Il s'était posté à la fenêtre du salon et regardait distraitement dans la rue._

_« Tu fais la tête ? » demanda t- elle timidement. Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air à la fois neutre et énervé._

_« J'ai des raisons de faire la tête ? » s'enquît –il d'un ton assez froid. _

_Lanie rangea une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille, en fixant distraitement le sol._

_« Je…je vois bien que t'es bizarre. » murmura t- elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. _

_« Et as ton avis, pourquoi ? » lança t-il un peu plus froid, en croisant les bras._

_« Javi… »_

_« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu la façon dont tu t'es renfermée comme une huitre quand l'autre tâche nous a parlé de mariage ? » s'énerva t-il, en la coupant. Lanie écarquilla les yeux._

_« Ca va pas de parler de Jenny comme ça ? ! » s'étonna t- elle. Ce n'était pas son genre d'insulter les gens. _

_« Pourquoi t'as réagit comme ça ? » enchaîna t-il avec incompréhension en ignorant sa réflexion._

_« Je… je sais pas. Ca m'a surprise, c'est tout. On n'a jamais parlé de mariage. » répondit –elle en essayant de le calmer. _

_« Pourtant moi ça m'aurait pas dérangé d'en parler. » avoua t-il. Elle lui adressa à nouveau un regard écarquillé._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Quoi, « Quoi ». » maugréa t-il. « Ca t'étonne ? Quand on est avec quelqu'un depuis un certain temps, cette question vient forcement le tapis, non ? »_

_« Tu peux arrêter de m'agresser, s'il te plait ? » demanda t- elle gentiment mais fermement. _

_« Arrête d'éluder le problème. La réalité c'est que t'aurais jamais accepté de te marier avec moi. Et franchement je trouve ça insultant. » avoua t-il avec toujours cette froideur. Elle le foudroya du regard et prit une grande inspiration, soudainement révoltée par sa manière de réagir. _

_« Je rêve ! » lança t- elle d'une voix forte, les bras ballants._

_« Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi ? Et que parce que l'on ne sort ensemble que depuis seulement un peu plus d'un an, je devrais avoir envie de t'épouser ? »_

_« D'abord ça fait presque deux ans…et ensuite c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais… »_

_« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'ai pas envie de me marier ? » le coupa t- elle, toujours aussi remontée._

_« Alors c'est ça. T'as pas envie de te marier ? » lui demanda t-il, étonné._

_« Je vois pas ce que le mariage peut apporter à un couple, désolée. » avoua t- elle avec franchise, sans le quitter des yeux._

_Il pouffa de rire._

_« T'es sérieuse ? » Si je m'attendais à ça. »_

_Elle soupira._

_« Pourquoi c'est si dingue que ça ? » demanda t- elle, presque choquée. Il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête._

_« J'en sais rien…Ce n'est pas banal une fille qui pense comme ça, c'est tout. »_

_« Il y a des tas de gens contre le mariage. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne veut pas d'une relation sérieuse. » Répondit Lanie. _

_« Ou alors tu es simplement contre le mariage avec la mauvaise personne. Tu te dits que notre relation, c'est juste pour le fun et que ça sera jamais sérieux. » marmonna t-il. Lanie hocha la tête dans un soupir._

_« J'ai jamais dit ça. »_

_« Tu le penses tellement fort. » rit –il, amer. _

_«Pas du tout ! Notre relation compte énormément pour moi. Et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, mais… »_

_« Mais jamais tu ne voudras m'épouser, j'ai saisi. »_

_« Mais enfin pourquoi est ce que c'est si important de savoir ça ? T'allais pas me demander en mariage demain, que je sache ! » s'énerva t-elle._

_« J'aurais simplement aimé le savoir depuis le début, que tu ne voulais pas te marier. » confia t-il. _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que moi je veux me marier. » rétorqua t-il. Cette remarque la blessa profondément. _

_« Oh. Ce qui veut dire que si tu l'avais su dès le début tu ne serais jamais sorti avec moi ? »_

_Il hésita avant de répondre. En fait, il ne répondit rien, et Lanie prit ça pour un oui. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire à son tour, amère._

_« Je vois. »_

_« Tu vois rien du tout. Je suis juste déçu d'apprendre que tu ne voudras jamais te marier, parce que depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'arrivais à m'imaginer passer le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un. Et que c'était la première fois. » avoua t-il d'une petite voix, beaucoup plus calme. _

_Elle le dévisagea tendrement, totalement surprise et émue par ses révélations._

_« Javier… »_

_« Laisse tomber. » la coupa Esposito, froidement._

_« Écoute moi, » reprit –elle d'une voix douce, « ne pas se marier ça ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut pas passer sa vie avec la même personne… »_

_« Moi je n'y crois pas. » affirma t-il catégoriquement en hochant la tête. « Et je crois beaucoup trop au mariage pour envisager autre chose. » avoua t-il, borné._

_Elle croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre, sentant une envie de pleurer la serrer à la gorge. Pour la première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il lui donnait envie de pleurer._

_« Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue. » avoua t- elle à son tour d'une petite voix. « Mais maintenant qu'on en parle, autant que les choses soient claires…Je ne veux pas me marier. Et je crois que je n'en aurais jamais envie. » Admit –elle. Il la fixa dans les yeux, encore plus blessé et frustré par ses paroles._

_« Et bien moi j'ai envie de me marier. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours prévu dans l' avenir, et auquel je tiens vraiment. Alors je crois qu'on…qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, au final. » Répondit –il. Il avait hésité avant de finir sa phrase. Lanie sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine._

_« Probablement pas. » se contenta t- elle de répondre, dans une extinction de voix. Il la fixa quelques secondes, n'ayant pas envie de lui dire ce qu'il allait lui dire, pourtant il fallait qu'il lui dise._

_« Tu sais Lanie, je ne pensais pas vraiment au début que notre histoire nous mènerait là ou ça nous a mené… » Commença t-il, un peu gêné de mettre son cœur à nu comme ça._

_« La ou ça nous a mené ? » répéta Lanie._

_« Dans une relation aussi profonde et avec laquelle je ne m'imaginais pas vivre avant aujourd'hui, si tu veux tout savoir. »_

_Ses paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Lanie autant qu'elles lui brisèrent. _

_« Mais je crois que si on a des points de vu aussi différent, il serait mieux de tout arrêter maintenant.» ajouta t-il._

_Lanie comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Une séparation. _

_Elle hocha positivement la tête au ralenti et se racla la gorge, amère._

_« Ouais, t'as raison. Si tu tiens plus au mariage qu'à moi il est clair qu'il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite. » Trancha t- elle sèchement, presque vexée._

_Il roula des yeux._

_« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »_

_« Si, tu l'as dit. » reprit –elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard était aussi noir qu'imprégné de tristesse._

_« Tu me fais tout un couplet sur le mariage là, sans tenir compte de ce que je ressens ! »_

_« Moi je tiens pas compte de ce que tu ressens ? » reprit –il, sidéré. _

_« Et toi alors ? Tu préfèrerais crever plutôt que d'imaginer un avenir avec moi ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! »Contrecarra Lanie, froissée._

_« J'vais te dire, Lanie, Si t'as peur de t'engager dans une relation et bien ne t'engage pas. »ajouta t-il, sur un ton extrêmement sec. Elle se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, cherchant ses mots, et décida de se calmer plutôt que de s'emporter._

_« Très bien. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. » se contenta t- elle de répondre d'une voix paradoxalement très calme._

_« Ouais, on en reste là. » acquiesça t-il. _

_« J'te laisse. » ajouta t-il en traversant le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il s'arrêta et lui montra la clé qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main._

_« Tiens, ton double. J'imagine que j'en aurais plus besoin. » dit –il en attrapant la main de Lanie. Il lui posa les clés dans la main d'un geste sec, et passa sa route, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard froid et blessé._

_Lanie ne bougea pas et referma simplement sa main sur ses clés._

_Elle l'entendit s'éloigner, et quelques secondes plus tard, claquer la porte d'entrée. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et des larmes brouillèrent ses yeux sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien. _

...

A quoi tu pensais ? »

Lanie sursauta presque tant il la surprit. Esposito venait de revenir dans la pièce, toujours le petit briquet allumé à la main.

« A rien. » ment Lanie en reprenant ses esprits. « Alors ? » ajouta t- elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.. » répondit –il.

Lanie grimaça et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Je crains le pire. ». soupira t- elle.

« Tu peux. » railla t-il. « J'ai vérifié les fusibles et ils ont totalement cramé, et même fondus. Alors j'ai voulu sortir pour demander de l'aide mais la porte d'entrée est verrouillée. »

Lanie fronça un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, je ne comprends pas…Mais elle est bloquée. » reprit Javier. « Il y a du avoir un court circuit quand le jus à sauter…et comme c'est une porte à fermeture électrique, le mécanisme a du se détraquer quand le courant s'est coupé. »

« Mais si y a plus de courant, comment la porte a-t-elle pu se verrouiller ? » s'étonna Lanie.

« Elle a du se verrouiller à nouveau après que je sois rentré, et sans courant, elle ne peut pas se ré ouvrir. Donc on est bloqués ici. » Expliqua t-il.

« Génial. » souffla Lanie en faisant les cents pas. « Tu crois que c'est une panne de courant générale ? » lui demanda t- elle en retournant sa tête vers lui. Il fit une petite moue sceptique.

« Je vais te dire ça… »

Esposito sortit son portable et le porta à son oreille. Il attendit quelques secondes lorsqu'un bruit strident lui retentit dans l'oreille. Il grimaça et regarda l'écran de son téléphone.

« Évidemment, pas de réseau. » souffla t-il.

« Rarement, voir plutôt jamais dans la salle d'autopsie. » se rappela Lanie.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, on n'a pas moyen de prévenir de dépanneur. » comprit Esposito en la regardant.

« Si y avait du courant on pourrait utiliser le téléphone de service…Mais là non. » acquiesça t- elle en hochant la tête.

« La totale. » soupira Esposito.

« Dits moi, la chambre froide des cadavres ne va plus fonctionner sans courant ? » demanda t-il en pointant la chambre en question du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Si, y a un système avec un générateur de secours qui fait que la chambre froide garde sa température, au cas où. »

«Heureusement. Sinon ça serait vraiment dégueu. » Fit –il remarquer. Lanie esquissa un léger sourire puis posa son regard sur le cadavre de la jeune femme.

« En parlant de chambre froide, il va falloir que j'aille la ranger. Tu m'accompagnes avec le briquet ? » Demanda t- elle en se rapprochant du corps.

« Bien sûr. »

Lanie recouvrit le visage de Tania avec le drap puis elle la fit glisser sur le brancard en métal. Elle poussa ensuite le brancard en chambre froide, avec Esposito qui la suivait de prêt en l'éclairant avec leur lanterne précaire.

Ils revinrent dans la salle d'autopsie une poignée de secondes plus tard.

« J'te le redis, cette pièce remplie de Maccabées me fait toujours autant flippé. » confia t-il, la faisant rire.

« C'est sur que plongée dans le noir, elle fait pas rêver. » admit Lanie avec humour.

« Pas vraiment non. Bordel, j'arrête pas de me cramer les doigts avec ce foutu briquet.»

Lanie buta sur ces paroles et écarquilla les yeux, comme ayant eu une illumination.

« Oh mais attends… »

Elle s'éloigna énigmatiquement vers le bureau, au fond de la pièce et farfouilla dans les différents tiroirs de ce bureau mal rangé, entre stylos, agrafes et rapport d'autopsies mélangés.

Esposito fronça les sourcils et la regarda faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

Elle sortit alors un petit sac transparent rempli d'une dizaine de petites bougies rondes et orange, en forme de citrouilles.

« Victoire ! » s'exclama t- elle, fière de sa trouvaille.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Avec les collègues ont voulait mettre un peu d'ambiance pour Halloween. » se souvint –elle dans un sourire. Esposito lui fit de gros yeux.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Lanie, devant sa tête. « Les médecins légistes savent s'amuser aussi ! » assura t -elle, presque vexée par son regard. Il pouffa de rire.

« Ouais, je vois ça. Franchement, comme si cet endroit n'était pas déjà assez glauque. » se moqua t-il. Lanie roula des yeux et se rapprocha de lui avec le sac de bougies.

« N'importe quoi. Bon quoi qu'il en soit grâce à moi maintenant on a de la lumière ! »

« Des bougies d'Halloween à Noël ? » fit –il remarquer dans une grimace. Lanie le foudroya du regard.

« T'es sérieux ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« T'as raison, on s'en cogne.»

Lanie les disposa sur la table d'autopsie les unes après les autres afin que Esposito les allume.

« Après on les dispersera partout dans la pièce. » dit Lanie.

« Toutes ces bougies oranges… tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? Notre soirée au restaurant Chez… »

« Chez Jack Daniels ! » compléta Lanie en le coupant.

« C'est ça. » ajouta t-il dans un sourire en commençant à allumer les mèches des bougies.

« Ouais, j'me souviens…Les meilleures lasagnes de ma vie ! » ajouta Lanie, songeuse. Cette remarque fit sourire Esposito.

« J'avoue, c'était délicieux. Et en plus c'était une belle soirée. » ajouta t-il, un peu nostalgique à son tour.

« Oui. » murmura Lanie dans un sourire, en perdant son regard sur les bougies qu'elle avait dans la main.

« On a passé de bons moments tous les deux, hein ? » murmura t-il en la fixant, attendant qu'elle relève les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'elle les releva, ils s'étudièrent du regard quelques secondes, sans même cligner des yeux. Son regard la troubla tellement qu'elle préféra rebaisser les yeux tout de suite.

« Oui. » admit –elle, un peu triste en détournant la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé.

« Je vais…je vais poser les bougies plus loin. » ajouta t- elle sans le regarder, et en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce, avec trois bougies allumées dans les mains. Esposito la regarda s'éloigner en silence, un peu songeur à son tour. Puis il reposa ses yeux sur les bougies qu'il lui restait à allumer dans un soupir.

…

A suivre.

_Je sais, Esplanie, Esplanie...Mais il fallait bien que je termine la scène! Et puis comme on a pas vu leur rupture à l'écran j'avais envie de leur imaginer une engueulade... Quoi qu'il en soit, Caskett arrive au prochain chapitre ;)_ _J'espère que ça vous plait toujours! N'oubliez pas le bouton review si c'est le cas :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Caskett suite, et oui :) bonne lecture!

...

Assise sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture, Kate écoutait le message de son père, encore une fois. Elle était seule dans la voiture. Dehors, la neige tombait encore et toujours à gros flocons. Elle esquissa un sourire en écoutant cette voix qui lui manquait tant, et cessa d'écouter le message lorsque la portière côté siège passager s'ouvrit. Un Richard Castle tout recouvert de neige pénétra dans la voiture et se pressa de refermer la porte pour les protéger du froid.

« Brrr ce froid, c'est pas humain. » articula t-il en mâchouillant, tout en secouant la tête façon Saint Bernard qui se secouerait.

« On était bien à l'intérieur, hein ? Pourquoi partir ? » Râla t-il comme un enfant.

« Parce que ça fait trois heures qu'on squattait chez cette pauvre famille qui essaie tant bien que mal de préparer leur réveillon…et arrêtez de me balancer de la neige dessus ! » rétorqua Kate en époussetant son bras.

Castle sourit.

« Bien, chef. Vous voulez encore un petit sablé ? » Demanda t-il, la bouche encore pleine de gâteau, en lui tendant un petit biscuit au beurre recouvert de sucre glace.

« Non merci, j'en ai trop mangé. » déclina t-elle dans une petite grimace.

« Moi aussi, mais ils sont divins. »

« Je sais, mais vous devriez faire attention à votre petit ventre. » fit remarquer Kate en regardant furtivement au niveau de son ventre à lui.

Rick tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, offusqué. Il arrêta même de mâcher.

« Quoi, vous trouvez que j'ai du ventre ? » répéta t-il avec inquiétude, en tâtant sa peau, cherchant des bourrelets frénétiquement. Kate roula des yeux dans un sourire.

« Ce que vous pouvez être susceptible…c'était une blague. »

« Et bien c'était une blague douteuse. » bouda t-il à moitié. Il resta silencieux les quelques secondes qui suivirent ce qui était, pour Rick Castle, incroyablement inhabituelle. Kate tourna alors la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire, amusée de le voir aussi tourneboulé.

« Allez arrêter de faire la tête…Vous le savez très bien en plus, que vous êtes beau. » ajouta t- elle en regardant furtivement par sa vitre.

« Vous me trouvez beau ? » réagit aussitôt Rick, avant d'attraper sèchement le rétroviseur intérieur, afin de s'étudier dedans.

« Il neige encore…cette fois c'est sûr, on a de la neige jusqu'aux genoux ! » marmonna Kate, en frottant un peu sa vitre, car de la buée s'y était déposée.

« Ca c'est sûr. Quand même, cette Madame Sanders est géniale…Sans elle, son thé et ses délicieux petits sablés fait maison, on crevait de froid, et de faim ! » répliqua Castle en croquant dans son dernier sablé.

« Et bien sûr, il fallait que toute sa famille soit aussi fan de vous… » se moqua gentiment Kate, les yeux à nouveaux baissés sur son portable.

« C'est sûr, ça gâche rien. » plaisanta t-il avec fausse modestie.

« Ils ont eu le droit à quelques exclu sur mon prochain livre, je leur devais bien ça. » ajouta t-il, tout content.

« Les chanceux. » railla Kate. « Alors, Nikki va reprendre du service ? »

« Ouaip. »

« La pauvre. Vous réalisez qu'elle n'a jamais de vacances ? Vous pourriez la laisser se reposer un peu. »suggéra Kate dans un sourire. Castle hocha la tête.

« Mm…Impossible. Ma muse m'inspire beaucoup trop pour ça. » avoua Castle d'une voix douce en la dévorant du regard. Elle fit dévier son regard jusqu'au sien à l'entente de ces paroles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, légèrement, attendrie.

« Sauf quand elle fait des blagues sur mon poids. » ajouta t-il en la fusillant un peu du regard. Kate explosa de rire et hocha la tête, toujours sidérée par son humour.

«Désolée. Alors, vous avez réussi à joindre Alexis ? » demanda t- elle, changeant de sujet. Il hocha la tête.

« Je lui aie seulement envoyé un texto, impossible de l'appeler. J'ai essayé avec le fixe de Mme Sanders mais ça ne répondait pas, ni à l'appart, ni sur son portable, comme si les réseaux étaient saturés. J'espère au moins qu'elle a reçu mon sms…et qu'elle et ma mère vont bien…Vous avez entendu ? La tempête de neige est déclarée dans plusieurs états, et l'alerte rouge a été lancée. Ils ont même coupé les aéroports, en plus des routes et des autoroutes… » Énuméra Castle.

« Ouais, c'est à peine croyable. Il suffit que tombent trois flocons pour que trois États des États Unis s'arrêtent de vivre... » Réalisa Kate, sidérée.

« Je dirais plutôt trois milliards de billions de millions de flocons. » corrigea Castle avec humour.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre qu'Alexis et Martha vont bien. » le rassura t- elle en lui caressant furtivement l'épaule.

« J'espère aussi…ne pas être sur place à pouvoir vérifier, ça me tue. » confia t-il. Kate sourit avec tendresse, touchée par la façon qu'il avait d'aimer sa fille et sa mère aussi intensément.

« Je suis sure que tout va bien. » assura t- elle d'une voix douce. Il soupira et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser ronger par l'inquiétude.

" Et vous, vous avez réussi à joindre Ryan ? Espo, ou Gates ? »

Kate hocha la tête.

« Pareil que vous, toutes les lignes sont saturées… »

« Pourtant vous écoutiez un message quand je suis arrivé » s'entêta Castle, grand curieux de nature.

« C'était mon père. » expliqua Kate.

« Oh. » réagit Rick, redevenant sérieux. « Rien de grave, j'espère. » ajouta t-il.

Kate sourit.

« Non. Il passe les fêtes en Europe, avec sa nouvelle fiancée…Et il voulait simplement me souhaiter un joyeux réveillon, et me dire qu'il pensait à moi. » ajouta t- elle avec un peu de tristesse que Rick décela tout de suite. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je vois. » murmura t-il. « Et ça va, vous tenez le coup ? » ajouta t-il doucement. Kate haussa les épaules.

« Il me manque, c'est sûr. Mais je suis contente qu'il refasse sa vie et qu'il profite. C'est vrai après tout, il ne peut pas continuer à vivre dans le passé… » répondit Kate.

« Et vous ne devriez pas non plus. » lui conseilla Castle en la fixant dans les yeux. Il faisait bien sûr allusion au meurtre de la personne qui lui manquait plus que tout encore aujourd'hui, sa mère.

« Je sais. » admit Kate, émue. « Je lutte tous les jours. Mais c'est dur. » ajouta t- elle en faisant tout pour combattre son envie de pleurer. Sa mère lui manquait encore plus lors des fêtes de fin d'années. Voyant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus absente et mélancolique, Rick décida de changer de sujet.

« Vous allez voir, on va passer un super réveillon, même si ça n'est pas chez ma mère qui soit dit en passant cuisine aussi bien qu'elle joue la comédie. »

Kate rit.

« Pauvre Martha, elle était tellement contente de préparer le réveillon… » se rappela t- elle.

« Elle était surtout contente que vous ayez accepté son invitation. » avoua Castle, touché. Kate haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi aurais je refusé ? »

« Parce que généralement quand je vous invite vous me rembarrer. » rétorqua Rick, faussement blessé.

« Vous oui. Mais votre mère, non. » le provoqua Kate dans un sourire. Il sourit à son tour.

« Vu comme ça. »

« J'ai trouvé ça adorable qu'elle pense à moi, quand elle a su que mon père serait absent. » avoua t –elle avec un peu d'émotion. Rick se racla la gorge.

«En vérité, c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré l'idée de vous inviter… » avoua t-il en se pointant du doigt. C'est donc moi qui suit indirectement adorable, » ajouta t-il, tout fier.

« Si vous voulez. » rit Kate. « Et bien c'était adorable de penser à moi, Rick. » ajouta t- elle dans un murmure en se noyant dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Personne ne devrait passer le réveillon seul, Kate. »répondit-il dans un murmure, toujours occupé à la bouffer des yeux. Après quelques secondes à se regarder intensément, Kate brisa le silence, un peu gênée.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que là on ne va pas le passer seul puisqu'on est coincés ici ! » reprit-elle dans un soupir, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux châtain.

« Ça pourrait être pire, j'ai trouvé un lieu ou passé la nuit ! » avoua t-il fièrement. Kate le fixa, sceptique.

« Pitié ne remettez pas sur le tapis votre histoire d'igloo… » supplia t-elle, lasse.

Castle roula des yeux.

« Mais non. Comme on a plus le droit de rouler et qu'on ne peut pas aller en ville, Mme Sanders m'a indiqué une ferme qui fait auberge qui pourra nous dépanner, à à peine deux cents mètres d'ici.» conclut –il, tout content de sa trouvaille. Mais Kate lui fit ravaler son optimisme rapidement.

« Une ferme qui fait auberge » répéta Kate sur un ton moqueur. « Vous me faîtes rêver, Castle. »

« Vous préférez qu'on dorme dans la voiture ? » s'énerva t-il légèrement.

« Nope. » admit-elle, convaincue.

« Très bien. Bon, je sais qu'on à plus le droit de rouler mais vous voulez que j'avance la voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel? » Proposa t-il.

« L'hôtel ? » reprit Kate dans une grimace. Il roula à nouveau des yeux.

« Arrêtez de jouer sur les mots, c'est mon rôle. Bon alors, je conduits ? »

Kate hocha la tête.

« Pour deux cents mètres je pense que ça ira, mais c'est gentil… Allez, allons voir à quoi ressemble cette auberge de rêve…» marmonna t- elle avec cynisme en activant le contact.

…

A suivre ! N'oubliez pas le petit bouton "review" si ça vous plait :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo! Voici la suite. **Un grand merci pour vos reviews**! Pour ceux qui trouvent que ça ne va pas assez vite avec Caskett, désolée mais pour que ça soit un peu réaliste ils peuvent pas se jeter dessus en vingt minutes! lol. Ca serait trop beau :)

Bonne lecture !

...

« Espo, c'est encore moi. Bon je ne savais pas que ça prenait autant de temps de ramener un rapport d'autopsie…Gates veut qu'on laisse temporairement tombé l'affaire…bref, je t'expliquerais. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras le message ! »

Ryan raccrocha son portable et l'enfoui dans sa poche. Il traversa le couloir lorsque son regard buta sur ce petit visage qu'il reconnut à quelques mètres.

« Alexis ? » s'étonna t-il.

La jeune Alexis Castle était effectivement assise sur une des chaises, dans le couloir principal, près de l'ascenseur. Elle portait une doudoune, des collants épais et des après ski. Un bandeau de laine protégeait ses oreilles, et ses longs cheveux roux étaient parsemés de neige presque fondue. Elle semblait totalement gelée.

« Bonjour. » dit –elle timidement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Ryan en se rapprochant d'elle.

« J'me rendais à Central Park, en bus, » commença t- elle.

« Central Park par ce temps ? » s'étonna Kevin.

« Oui, je devais rejoindre des copines, on voulait profiter de toute cette neige…J'en avais jusqu'aux genoux ! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours… » Expliqua t- elle avec un petit sourire d'enfant.

« Ca c'est sur. » acquiesça Ryan.

« Enfin bref. Apparemment, ils viennent d'interdire la circulation pour un moment, alors le bus s'est arrêté au milieu de la route. C'est le chaos dehors, avec toutes ces voitures à l'arrêt…et le métro est surchargé. Alors comme c'était tout à côté d'ici j'me suis dit que j'allais monter pour me réchauffer un peu…Et peut être attendre mon père. Enfin si ça ne dérange pas… » ajouta t-elle.

Ryan sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Comme ton père, tu es ici chez toi. Mais pour ce qui est de l'attendre, aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours en Pennsylvanie alors ça risque d'être long. »

« Vous lui avez parlé récemment ? » demanda Alexis.

« Non. La dernière fois, ils étaient encore sur la route pour y aller et c'était y a au moins 6 heures. » répondit –il.

Alexis soupira.

« Effectivement, je peux encore attendre… »

« Et moi je manques à tous mes devoirs, désolé... Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« J'veux bien un chocolat. » répondit Alexis avec un sourire.

«Requête acceptée ! Viens avec moi, on va en salle de repos. » lui proposa Ryan. Ravie, Alexis se leva et le suivit.

…

« Et voilà ! »

Ryan déposa le gobelet de chocolat fumant sur la table de la salle de repos. Alexis s'était assise à la table, et Ryan prit place en face d'elle.

« Merci. » répondit –elle en attrapant le gobelet de plastique brûlant.

« Te brûles pas. »

« Vous croyez que mon père et Kate vont pouvoir rentrer ? Avec cette circulation bloquée, et la tempête de neige… »

Ryan haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, ma belle. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est le déluge de partout. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu à la radio tout à l'heure, ils ont commencé à bloqué les aéroports. La visibilité du ciel est trop réduite. »

« C'est vraiment le bordel ! » comprit Alexis. Ryan fut amusé d'entendre ce mot dans sa bouche à elle et acquiesça.

« Totalement le bordel. Les parents de Jenny devaient venir faire le réveillon avec nous, ce soir. Ils viennent du Michigan, mais comme tous les aéroports sont maintenant fermés, leur avion a été annulé. »

« Oh, je suis désolée. Jenny doit être déçue…. » Supposa Alexis, compatissante.

« Elle l'était, oui. » se rappela Ryan, qui l'avait eu au téléphone quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alexis continuait d'observer Ryan lorsque son portable sonna. Elle le sortit de son sac. C'était un sms. Elle le lit silencieusement alors que Ryan l'étudiait du regard, essayant de déceler les émotions sur son visage.

« Oh, nan… C'est pas vrai. » marmonna t- elle.

« Un problème ? »

« C'est mon père. » rétorqua t- elle en relevant des yeux déçus vers lui. « Ils sont bloqués à New Castle. Il n'a pas réussi à m'appeler, tous les réseaux sont saturés. Apparemment seuls les portables passent. »

« Ils sont bloqués pour longtemps ? » s'étonna Ryan.

« Au moins jusqu'à ce soir, Papa m'a dit qu'ils se cherchaient un lieu à dormir, et il me recontactera quand il pourra. » Souffla t- elle en rangeant son portable dans son sac.

« Et dire que grand-mère est en cuisine depuis ce matin… »

Ryan sourit.

« Alexis, ce n'est pas parce que ton père et Kate ne seront pas là que vous devez vous empêcher de profiter. » lui dit –il d'une voix douce. « Vous ne devez pas vous empêcher de faire la fête… »

Alexis le regarda quelques secondes, cogitant sur ses paroles.

« C'est exactement pareil pour vous et Jenny…Pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas diner à la maison tous les deux, ce soir ? »

« Nous ? » s'étonna Ryan.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Après tout il y a deux couverts qui ne seront pas utilisés…Et vous êtes les bienvenus. Grand-mère adore recevoir et en plus c'est une excellente cuisinière.» assura Alexis dans un sourire.

« Oh. Heu…Je vais en parler à Jenny. C'est adorable. »

Alexis lui sourit et but une gorgée de son chocolat.

« Bon, il va falloir que je rentre…Surtout si je rentre à pied, j'ai horreur du métro surpeuplé ! » s'exclama Alexis. Ryan pouffa de rire.

« On est deux. Mais il est hors de question que tu rentres toute seule par ce temps. T'as vu le déluge ? » S'exclama t-il en montrant la fenêtre du doigt.

Des flocons, des flocons, et encore des flocons.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur Ryan, découragée.

« Il faut pourtant que je rentre, en plus grand-mère va s'inquiéter. Elle n'était pas trop partante pour que j'y aille… » Expliqua t- elle.

« Si je te laisse partir, ton père me tuera. » ajouta Ryan en se levant.

« Non, je ne veux pas vous dérang… »

« Tu déranges pas. » la coupa Ryan. « En plus comme c'est la merde de partout avec cette tempête, on a mis notre affaire entre parenthèse. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Alexis.

« La police de New York doit est réquisitionnée, avec les pompiers…en gros, on doit s'occuper des cas désespérés…comme toi ! » termina t-il dans un sourire. Amusée, Alexis sourit.

« Alors si c'est le devoir de la police… »

« Tu m'attends là ? Je vais finir un petit truc à mon bureau, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ensuite je te ramène chez toi. »

« A pied ? »

« Est-ce qu'on à le choix ? On a plus qu'à espérer que ça ce calme un peu…»

« C'est pas ce qu'ils ont prévu à la météo… »

« Alors on prendra notre courage à deux mains, et on fera une bataille de boules de neige en route! » trancha t-il dans un sourire.

« Attention je suis coriace, une vrai championne du lancé...» plaisanta Alexis. Ryan lui fit de gros yeux.

« Ouais, si t'es comme ton père j'ai du soucis à me faire! » plaisanta t-il.

« Merci, Kevin. C'est super gentil de me ramener.» conclut Alexis dans un sourire poli.

« C'est la moindre des choses, tu viens quand même de m'inviter à diner ! » rétorqua t-il en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil. Puis il quitta la salle de repos. Alexis le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, puis reposa ses yeux sur la fenêtre. La neige tombait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer les flocons du ciel blanc et recouvert d'un épais brouillard.

...

Aaah, ce Kevin Ryan. L'homme parfait, non? lol. _A suivre !_


	7. Chapter 7

Contente que vous ayez apprécié cette petite scene entre Ryan et Alexis :) Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de voir une scène comme ça dans la série, ça serait trooop cool ! Bonne lecture, voici la suite! Merci encore aux fidèles "reviewers" il n'y a vraiment rien qui fasse plus plaisir, croyez moi !

..

….

« C'est fou ce que cette pièce est glauque, y a même pas de fenêtre qui donne dehors… »

Lanie tourna la tête vers Esposito, secondant cette remarque.

« Et encore, toi tu ne bosses pas ici tous les jours. » souffla t- elle.

Ils étaient assis par terre tous les deux, côte à côte, à attendre un signe de vie ou la remise en route du courant pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et sortir d'ici.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on poireaute ? » demanda Lanie, découragée, en regardant le plafond.

« Ça va commencer à faire long, au moins deux heures… » Soupira t-il.

« Tu déconnes ? » réagit –elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Non. Deux heures et 7 minutes. » Corrigea t-il, découragé.

« Arrête, pitié…J'ai l'impression que ça fait trois siècles… » Souffla t- elle.

« Ma compagnie est aussi ennuyante que ça ? » plaisanta t-il. Lanie lui offrit un regard blasé.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…mais avoue que tu ne t'éclates pas non plus. »

« J'avoue. » soupira t-il.

Lanie se leva alors. Il la regarda se lever et faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle attrapa une petite bougie qui était restée sur la table d'autopsie, et se dirigea vers la porte, piquant sa curiosité.

« Ou est ce que tu vas ? »

« Me changer. Je gèle là dedans » répondit –elle en attrapant le col de sa combinaison bleue. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Y a les couvertures pour recouvrir les cadavres, si tu veux » proposa t-il en désignant une pile de draps blancs rangés dans une armoire. Lanie pouffa de rire.

« J'aime mon métier, mais y a des limites » dit –elle dans un sourire.

« Sinon je connais aussi un excellent moyen de se réchauffer… »

Lanie lui offrit un regard offusqué.

« Esposito… »

« Quoi. » rit –il. « Je déconne. »

« J'espère bien. Je reviens. » Ajouta t- elle en quittant la pièce, hochant la tête dans un sourire.  
>Javier la regarda s'éloigner et entendit ses pas devenir de plus en plus lointain dans le couloir.<p>

A présent seul dans la pièce, il se perdit dans ses pensées, et un souvenir particulier retint son attention. En fait, il ne déconnait pas tant que ça.

_Flash Back._

_Javier Esposito sauta sur le lit avec tant de force que Lanie Parish, toujours blottie dans les draps sursauta légèrement. Elle releva la tête de l'oreiller et tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux encore tout engourdis de sommeil._

_« Javi ? » marmonna t- elle en dégageant son front de ses longs cheveux noirs plaqués n'importe comment sur son visage. _

_« Hola Chica. » dit –il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front._

_« Bien dormi ? »_

_« Réveil brutal. » rétorqua t- elle en le foudroyant gentiment du regard, un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Désolé. »_

_Lanie remarqua qu'il portait son jean, son polo et même sa plaque de police._

_« T'es déjà habillé ? Il est quelle heure… » marmonna t- elle en s'étirant un peu._

_« Tôt, t'inquiètes pas…Mais j'avais un truc à faire. » répondit –il en la regardant amoureusement._

_« J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison de me réveiller comme ça… » ajouta t- elle en rajustant sa bretelle de nuisette. IL sourit et sortit une enveloppe, qu'il avait cachée derrière son dos. _

_« Tiens. » lui dit Javier en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Lanie l'attrapa, intriguée. Il n'y avait rien écrit sur le papier. Elle releva un regard interrogateur vers lui. _

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t- elle en se frottant les yeux._

_« Ouvre, tu verras. » répondit –il dans un sourire. Lanie ouvrit l'enveloppe avec soin et sortit un petit coupon qu'elle étudia du regard quelques secondes, avant de relever ses grands yeux noir vers lui, toute souriante._

_« Réservation pour passer le réveillon du 24 à la montagne ? Oh t'es un ange… » avoua t- elle en venant l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Javier l'étudia du regard, elle n'avait pas l'air si emballée que ça._

_« Tu détestes.. » dit –il, en voyant son air déconfit._

_« Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama t- elle en lui faisant de gros yeux._

_« Alors c'est quoi ? T'as l'air bizarre. » Remarqua t-il._

_Lanie se mordit légèrement la lèvre, presque gênée. _

_« Je suis désolée…je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller. » avoua t- elle d'un regard triste._

_« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna t-il._

_« Je suis de garde le 25… » avoua t- elle dans un soupir. « Je suis désolée mon cœur. » ajouta t- elle en caressant sa joue piquante. Il sourit et hocha la tête._

_« Pas grave. » souffla t-il en venant s'assoir à ses côtés dans le lit. _

_« Si c'est grave…tu m'as préparé une super surprise et je fou tout en l'air… » Marmonna t- elle, en attrapant sa main._

_« Lanie arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute si t'es de garde…Et puis comme ça, je vais me mettre de garde aussi ! » trancha t-il en jouant avec ses doigts dans sa main. Lanie haussa un sourcil._

_« Tu rigoles ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Tu pourrais y aller si tu veux…invites Ryan ! »_

_Javier pouffa de rire._

_« Ben voyons…Évidemment qu'il dirait oui pour passer son réveillon à la montagne avec un collègue de travail plutôt qu'avec Jenny ! »_

_Lanie roula des yeux._

_« Elle pourrait venir avec vous…Et tu es bien plus qu'un collègue de travail pour lui. Son ami, son frère, son témoin…sa moitié !» corrigea Lanie._

_« Sa moitié. » répéta Javier en pouffant de rire._

_« Ça, c'est ton rôle. » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau sur le front. Lanie le laissa faire dans un sourire._

_Lorsqu'il se détacha de son front, il reposa ses yeux dans les siens et hocha légèrement la tête._

_« Y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie d'y aller. » confia t-il dans un murmure. Lanie le fixa d'un regard désespéré tellement il était adorable avec elle._

_« T'es un amour… » murmura t- elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres._

_« Je suis désolée de faire foirer ta surprise… » ajouta t- elle, toute déçue. _

_« Arrête, c'est rien. On ira au nouvel an, ça te dit ? »_

_« A ton avis. » répondit –elle avec un beau sourire. _

_« J'ai juste à changer les dates et c'est réglé. T'es pas de garde le premier, hein ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

__«_ _Perlmutter_ s'y colle! _»_  
><em>

_« Alors c'est réglé ! » conclut –il, pas trop déçu. Lanie le dévisagea amoureusement dans un sourire._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il, étonné devant la façon intense qu'elle avait de le fixer._

_« C'est trop mignon…que tu ais pensé à faire le réveillon avec moi. » ajouta t- elle en caressant ses doigts dans les siens. Il la fixa, un peu étonné._

_« Évidemment, c'est quoi cette remarque ? »_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_« J'en sais rien, ça veut dire que tu prévois qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'à là…Et je trouve ça trop mignon que tu penses à un avenir avec moi. »_

_« Lanie, on est en septembre…Encore heureux que j'espère qu'on sera encore ensemble en décembre ! » s'exclama t-il, un peu amusé._

_« On sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer en quatre mois, tu sais… » dit –elle avec humour en venant jouer avec les boutons du polo d'Esposito._

_« Merci, ça veut dire que tu envisages de me larguer avant Noël ? » comprit –il, choqué. Lanie pouffa de rire._

_« Non… t'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi… » ajouta t- elle sur un ton charmeur en l'attirant par le polo, juste avant de l'embrasser tendrement. _

_« Ça tombe bien, j'ai aucune envie de me débarrasser de toi. » répondit Javier lorsqu'elle se détacha de ses lèvres._

_« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre… » murmura Lanie en venant l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle s'allongea sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Il la laissa l'embrasser dans le cou dans un sourire mais regarda furtivement sa montre._

_« Je veux pas me débarrasser de toi…Sauf que là faut que j'aille bosser… » marmonna t-il essayant de ne pas être trop troublé par l'impact de sa bouche sur la peau de son cou. Mais Lanie continua à l'embrasser entre le cou et l'épaule et son souffle chaud sur sa peau le chatouilla légèrement. En plus, il sentait ses mains parcourir son corps et le faire frissonner de partout._

_« Ma puce, arrête…faut vraiment que j'y aille… »_

_Elle releva la tête vers lui. _

_« Tu peux bien avoir un peu de retard, non ? » murmura t- elle en le dévorant des yeux. _

_« Toi tu peux en avoir ! Tes collègues de boulot son tous des cadavres, ils te feront pas de réflexion…Mais entre Kate, Gates, et Castle qui a un vrai sixième sens pour me griller, je… »_

_« Javi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tais toi. » murmura t- elle juste avant de capturer ses lèvres avec passion._

_« Si je suis viré…je porte plainte… contre toi… » Balbutia t-il alors qu'elle était toujours collée à ses lèvres. Il l'entendit rire contre ses lèvres._

_« D'accord, on fait comme ça. » plaisanta t- elle alors que cette fois ce fut à lui de l'embrasser langoureusement, tout en enfouissant ses mains dans ses long cheveux noirs. Il la fit vaciller doucement et se retrouva finalement sur elle._

_Fin du FlashBack._

Javier secoua la tête, essayant de faire sortir ce souvenir de son esprit. Finalement, il n'avait pas changé la date, mais belle et bien annulé la réservation. En fait, Lanie n'avait pas tort…Il pouvait s'en passer des choses, en quelques mois. Il regarda autour de lui, dans cette pièce vide et froide, l'air triste et blasé. Elle lui manquait. Et pas parce qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes. Non, elle lui manquait chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque secondes…depuis deux mois.

…

A suivre :) xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_« Grand-mère ? »_

Martha Rogers sortit de la cuisine et se précipita dans l'entrée, le combiné du téléphone dans sa main.  
>Elle aperçu sa petite fille sur le pas de la porte entrain d'enlever son écharpe, toute recouverte de neige…et en charmante compagnie.<p>

« Bonté divine, Alexis ! Tu sais que j'étais sur le point d'appeler la police ? Mais apparemment il faut croire que tu l'as fait avant moi…Ryan ? » ajouta t- elle un peu plus légèrement en fixant Ryan. Ce dernier lui sourit et la salua d'un mouvement de main.

« Bonjour madame Rogers »

« Kevin m'a ramené, je suis passé au commissariat tout à l'heure, et…enfin bref, il n'a pas voulu que je rentre toute seule par ce déluge…alors il m'a gentiment escorté.»

Martha fixa Ryan, un peu attendrie.

« Kevin Ryan. Vous savez que si vous n'étiez pas fiancé, et si vous n'aviez pas l'âge d'être le petit frère de Rick, je vous embrasserais, là tout de suite ? »

Alexis esquissa une grimace, et Ryan eu un petit rire nerveux.

« Merci pour l'image… » Marmonna Alexis.

« Je suis touché. » articula Kevin, un peu gêné.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais au commissariat, toi ? » reprit Martha, un peu plus fermement en désignant sa petite fille.

« Longue histoire, le bus s'est arrêté avant de nous déposer à Central Park, ils ont fini par coupé la circulation à cause du déluge, dehors. »

Martha soupira lourdement.

« Alexis Castle, je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles. » trancha t- elle d'un air réprobateur.

« Je sais. » soupira la jeune fille.

« Tu veux tuer ta grand-mère, c'est ça ? Je sais que j'ai des bijoux que je t'ai légué sur mon testament que tu adores, mais quand même tu peux pas attendre un peu plus longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient complètement à toi ? » ajouta Martha en posant une main sur son cœur, fatiguée. Alexis roula des yeux.

« Arrête…je n'ai rien…et à ce propos, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Papa. »

« Enfin, mon fils daigne en donner ? »

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas très réjouissant…Il ne sera pas la ce soir…Il est coincé avec Kate à New Castle. »

Martha soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Les pauvres chéris…Et ma pauvre dinde au curry qui est tranquillement entrain de cuire sans entendre la triste nouvelle… »souffla t- elle, indignée. Kevin esquissa un sourire…La mère de Rick était vraiment déjantée.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée...Pourquoi est ce qu'on inviterait pas Kevin et Jenny ? Leur plans sont tombés à l'eau, aussi… » expliqua Alexis en attrapant furtivement le bras de Ryan.

Martha regarda Ryan, un peu intriguée.

« Vraiment, vous aussi on vous abandonne ? »

« Les parents de Jenny. » acquiesça Kevin. « Mais je m'en remettrais, comparé à elle. » ajouta t-il, un peu ironique.

« Vous croyez que ça lui plairait de venir diner à la maison ? » demanda Martha.

« Elle serait ravie, mais on ne veut pas vous… »

Martha le coupa d'un mouvement de main.

« Vous rigolez ? Vous sauveriez notre soirée…Mais peut être, qu'après avoir sauvé ma petite fille c'est trop vous demander… »

Ryan échangea un regard complice avec Alexis et caressa furtivement ses cheveux roux. Ils avaient l'air très copains, et Alexis ne le vouvoyait même plus.

« C'était un plaisir…Même si je dois encore avoir de la neige dans le dos… » Conclut –il dans une grimace. Alexis pouffa de rire et reposa ses yeux sur Martha.

« On a fait une bataille de boule de neige, c'était carrément géant ! » raconta t- elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et j'ai gagné ! » conclut –elle avec fierté. Ryan lui fila un coup de coude.

« T'as pas gagné. »

Alexis lui rendit son coup de coude.

« Si j'ai gagné ! »

« On a dit que c'était la fin de la première manche...Mais attends voir la deuxième, ça sera pas la même chose ! » se défendit –il.

Martha roula des yeux.

« Seigneur Dieu quelle puérilité…On croirait entendre Rick…Alors c'est d'accord pour ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir, mais… »

Ryan hésita légèrement avant de continuer.

« Mais quoi ? On a une revanche à se faire ! » râla Alexis, un peu triste. « Ah j'ai compris, tu te défiles… » le provoqua t- elle. Ryan la fixa, amusé, et hocha la tête.

« C'est pas mon style, Alexis Castle ! » rétorqua t-il, limite vexé.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » s'entêta Alexis.

« Non ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai oublié de vous dire…Avec Jenny, on avait invité Javier à réveillonner avec nous. Il est tout seul ce soir, et… »

Martha l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Qu'a cela ne tienne ! Il vient aussi ! »

« Vous êtes sure ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sure…Vous êtes soudés comme les doigts de la main, je n'aurais pas la force de vous séparé, pas le soir de Noël non, ça serait trop triste…Et puis vous êtes les coéquipiers de Kate, et les amis de mon fils…Ca me ferait plaisir de vous avoir tous les deux avec nous…Et la future mariée également ! »

Ryan sourit.

« C'est adorable…mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps et l'occasion de trouver un magasin ouvert pour vous acheter quelque chose… »

Martha roula des yeux.

« Dites pas de bétises ! A la guerre comme à la guerre ! »

« Mais c'est impoli de venir les mains vides... » contrecarra Ryan, géné.

« On s'en fou de la politesse ! » lança Alexis. Martha acquiesça.

« Exactement, on s'en contre fou, même ! Amenez simplement ce que vous aviez prévu de manger si vous avez déjà fait des courses, et on se fera un bon gueuleton ! » conclut –elle dans un grand sourire.

Ryan sourit et acquiesça.

« Bon et bien…Alors je rentre pour en parler à Jenny, et essayer de retrouver Esposito.. »

Martha fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, retrouver...Il a disparu sous la neige ? »

« Y a de ça » plaisanta Ryan. « On l'a envoyé à la morgue ce matin mais pas de nouvelles depuis…J'ai appelé Lanie, aussi, mais je n'arrive à joindre personne, on dirait que tout est saturé. »

« A ce propos, ça ne s'est pas arrangé entre eux ? » demanda Martha, curieuse et fouineuse de nature comme son fils. Ryan hocha la tête.

« Non. On aimerait tous qu'ils ouvrent les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre mais ils sont trop bornés et aveugle pour s'en rendre compte ! »

« Oh je connais ça par cœur. » souffla Martha en pensant à son fils et Kate.

Ryan comprit tout de suite l'allusion et acquiesça.

« Ouais. Castle et Beckett sont pas mieux. »

« Ils sont désespérants. Quoi qu'il en soit si vous voyez Lanie…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a de prévu ce soir, mais dites lui qu'elle est la bienvenue si jamais elle ne fait rien…Enfin si ce n'est pas trop dangereux de les mettre tous les deux dans la même pièce… »

Ryan fit une petite moue en hochant la tête.

« Mm…je crois pas. Ils sont civilisés. C'est d'accord, si je la vois je lui en parlerais. Merci beaucoup, madame Rogers… »

« Appelez moi Martha, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on m'appelle madame. » le coupa Martha en lui faisant un clin d'œil un peu aguicheur.

« Vous avez raison, Martha…ou avais je la tête ? Allez, j'y vais. » ajouta t-il.

« Vous n'allez pas repartir le ventre vide par ce temps ? » s'étonna Martha.

« Et bien… »

« Pas de et bien qui tiennent…Vous avez sauvez la vie de mon Alexis ! »

« N'exagérons rien il m'a juste ramené, et je me serais très bien débrouillée toute seule !» plaisanta Alexis pour le provoquer. Ryan lui fila un autre coup de coude.

« C'était pas de tout repos ! » se défendit Ryan en la provoquant d'un regard en coin.

« Je vous offre un café, un thé ? »proposa Martha.

« Un café chaud serait parfait. » accepta Ryan.

« Excellent. Alexis, tu t'en charges ? Le temps que la dinde cuise, j'ai pile le temps d'appliquer mon shampoing réparateur aux racines de bambous ! » lança Martha en s'éloignant dans l'appartement.

« Super. » marmonna Alexis, faussement blasé.

« tu pourrais mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté, jeune fille ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! » râla Ryan pour la provoquer. Alexis sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ce qu'il faut pas entendre…Allez zou, à la cuisine ! » trancha t-elle en entraînant Ryan par le bras.

…

_A suivre!_


	9. Chapter 9

Oyé, oyé. Bon alors comme j'ai bien avancé, que c'est bientôt Noël et que j'ai eu des réflexions comme quoi mes chapitres étaient trop court (ce qui n'était pas faux), voici une LONGUE partie...Esplanie + **Caskett**...enfin, le retour :) Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews encourageante. Je suis ravie que vous aimez mon petit délire de Noël !

... 

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Esposito tourna la tête vers Lanie, qui venait de revenir dans la pièce. Elle était à présent vêtue de son jean et d'un pull gris col roulé qui n'était pas très épais pourtant.

Il hocha la tête.

« A rien. Ca y est, t'es plus frigorifiée ? »

« C'est déjà mieux, mais j'ai toujours froid ! » avoua t- elle, en s'asseyant à ses côté comme avant.

Esposito la dévisagea et commença à enlever son blouson. Lanie le remarqua et hocha la tête.

« Non, Javi arr… »

Il ne l'écouta pas et ôta son manteau chaud qu'il lui tendit.

« Met-le. » ordonna t-il.

« C'est ridicule, tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! »

« Je préfère que ça soit moi qui soit malade, plutôt que l'inverse…Au moins tu pourras me soigner, docteur. » plaisanta t-il. Le regard charmeur qu'il lui offrit ainsi que son joli sourire suffirent à convaincre Lanie qui attrapa le manteau dans un soupir.

« T'avais pas à faire ça. » ajouta t- elle en enfilant tout de même le manteau bien chaud. En plus, il sentait son odeur…Lanie avait toujours adoré son after shave.

« Bien sûr que si. » rétorqua t-il en regardant son portable.

« Toujours pas de réseau. » râla t-il.

« Tu sais ce qui me fait peur ? Qu'on nous oublie. Imagine que la porte reste toujours bloquée et qu'on nous retrouve pas… »

Javi hocha la tête.

« Lanie, ça n'arrivera pas…Je suis sûre que Kevin se demande déjà ou je suis passé. » Lanie lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Ouais, t'as raison. »

« Cela dit, ça va peut être prendre un certain temps avant qu'il ne vienne nous délivrer… T'imagine ? On va peut être passé réveillon ici. » Plaisanta t-il. Lanie pouffa de rire et adossa sa tête contre le mur, blasée.

« Pour ce que j'ai de prévu… »

« Tu fais rien ce soir ? » lança t-il en la cherchant du regard, piqué par la curiosité après sa dernière remarque.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Cette année ma tante organise un grand truc familial à la nouvelle Orléans…Mais comme je suis de garde aujourd'hui et demain, j'ai pas pu y aller. De toute façon, je n'avais pas trop envie de voir tout le monde. » Confia t- elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas très proche de ma mère en ce moment. » répondit –elle. Javier la dévisagea. Elle semblait un peu triste.

« C'est triste de rien faire le soir du réveillon. » dit –il en ne détachant pas ses yeux d'elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui dans un sourire.

« Je m'en remettrais. »

« Ca je n'en doute pas, je te connais…» affirma t-il dans un sourire.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ? » demanda Lanie. Il hocha la tête.

« Rien en famille, comme toi. En fait, Ryan a eu pitié de son témoin… »

Lanie sourit.

« Oh. Tu réveillonnes avec les tourtereaux ? »

« Je vais tenir la chandelle, ouais. »

« Y a des chances. » rit Lanie. « Mais ça peut être sympa. »

« Ouais…Mais je ne la connais pas encore très bien, Jenny…La dernière fois qu'on a dîné ensemble, c'était… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était le soir ou ils avaient rompu. Javier se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

« Bref, on verra. »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux. Puis Esposito reprit la parole. Il avait un peu hésité avant de prononcer cette phrase.

« Tu te rends compte que si on était encore ensemble, on passerait cette soirée tous les deux ? » lui demanda t-il dans un murmure. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, grisée par le regard à la fois tendre et profond qu'il lui tendait. Lourd en sous entendu.

« Je sais. Même si ça n'aurait pas été à la montagne, comme tu le voulais… »

Il roula des yeux.

« On s'en fou de la destination. J'aurais simplement aimé le faire là ou tu étais. L'important c'est d'être en famille….et tu étais ma famille. » avoua t-il d'une voix plus douce et un peu amère.

Lanie le fixa, un peu interdite.

« Pourquoi tu me dits tout ça ? »

« Tout ça, quoi ? »

« T'as l'air triste comme si tu regrettais qu'on soit plus ensemble. »

Esposito sembla presque choqué par sa phrase.

« Évidemment que je le regrette ! Pas toi ? » S'étonna t-il, un peu sec. Lanie le fixa dans un soupir.

« On était bien ensemble. Mais on ne s'est pas séparé pour rien, Javi. » Répondit –elle en le fixant d'un regard évocateur.

« Tu sais des fois, j'me demande si on a fait le bon choix. » avoua t-il en la fixant toujours aussi intensément. Il leva la main pour aller caresser une de ses longues mèches noires qui retombait sur son visage mais Lanie hocha la tête et repoussa sa main.

« Fais pas ça. »

« Quoi ! »

« Arrête de faire comme si y avait rien eu, Javi. »

« Tu compliques toujours tout. » souffla t-il, un peu irrité. Lanie le fixa, sidérée.

« Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on s'est séparé pour rien ? Faut que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Tu te rappelles de tout ce que tu m'as reproché ? » S'énerva t- elle un peu.

« Moi je t'ai reproché des choses ? » rétorqua t-il en élevant la voix.

« Fais pas celui qui a tout oublié, s'il te plait… » souffla t- elle en adossant à nouveau sa tête contre le mur.

« Voilà ça y est, c'est de ma faute ! » râla t-il.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » maugréa t- elle en le fixant d'un regard un peu noir.

« Mais celui qui a suggéré qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble au final, c'est pas moi. »

« J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. » contrecarra Esposito.

« Tu l'as quand même dit. » reprit Lanie.

« Et toi t'as dit que tu voudrais jamais te marier avec moi. »

« Ca y est, ça recommence. » souffla t- elle.

« J'essaie simplement de te rappeler que c'est pas QUE ma faute si on a rompu. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça. Alors oui j'avais peut être pas envie de me marier…Mais je croyais a un avenir pour nous, moi. Toi tu m'as clairement dit qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Donc qu'on n'avait pas d'avenir. » Dit –elle, blessée.

« T'as jamais dit des choses que tu ne pensais pas quand t'étais énervée ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Pas au moment de rompre avec quelqu'un, non ! » s'énerva t- elle.

Il soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait pas tort, dans le fond.

« D'accord, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Mais j'étais vraiment en colère…Parce que je t'aime comme un dingue et que tes réticences à l'idée de t'engager avec moi m'ont vraiment vexé. »

« Alors c'est ça, uniquement une histoire d'égo ! » s'exclama Lanie.

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? » s'étonna t-il en la fixant.

« Que t'étais vexé que je ne veuille pas me marier avec toi. » répéta t- elle. Elle pouffa légèrement de rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'égo des Latino est vraiment… »

« J'ai dit que je t'aimais, espèce de tête de mule. » la coupa t-il. Lanie ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ca compte pas pour toi ? » demanda t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? » s'étonna t- elle d'une petite voix.

« J'en ai peur. » avoua t-il en baissant les yeux. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, nerveux. « Tu sais tout à l'heure, on parlait de la soirée chez Jack Daniels…Et bien c'était une soirée spécial pour moi…Parce que c'est ce soir là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. » avoua t-il sans relever les yeux. Lanie, elle, le dévisageait intensément.

« C'est vrai ? » murmura t- elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu me l'avais jamais dit. » répondit doucement Lanie. Esposito haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, c'est tout…Et pour te dire la vérité, y avait même la chanson « Can't help falling in love with you » d'Elvis qui passait en fond, et j'arrêtais pas de me dire que moi non plus, sans rien contrôler je pourrais pas faire autrement que de tomber amoureux de toi. » avoua t-il, toujours sans la regarder. Lanie le fixa, totalement émue.

« Javi… »

« Non ça va, je sais. Ca compte plus maintenant, mais je voulais simplement… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Lanie avait attrapé son menton avec son pouce et son index, et avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes avec précipitation. Il écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surpris, puis les ferma quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle se retira de ses lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa, interdit.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je…j'en sais rien. » admit –elle en s'humectant les lèvres.

« Tu me fais tout un discours sur le fait qu'on s'est séparé pour une raison précise en me faisant comprendre que ça sert à rien de reparler du passé parce qu'on continue à se prendre la tête, et j'ai pas le droit de toucher tes cheveux mais toi tu m'embrasses ? » résuma t-il, paumé.

« je sais…c'est totalement débile. » reconnut Lanie en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

« Totalement, oui ! » répliqua t-il en se jetant sur elle. Il l'embrassa avec passion et Lanie le laissa faire, passant aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue tandis qu'il avait empoigné son visage entre ses mains.

Quelques secondes à s'embrasser avec passion plus tard, elle s'allongea doucement sur le sol et Esposito s'allongea sur elle, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes.

…

..

.

« Alors Beckett, comment vous trouvez la vue ? » demanda joyeusement Castle en refermant la porte de leur chambre derrière lui.

Kate Beckett était effectivement penchée à la fenêtre de cette ravissante petite chambre d'hôte. Elle se retourna dans un sourire un peu faux.

« A vrai dire a part de la neige qui tombe en rafale dans la nuit noire, on ne voit rien. » soupira t- elle. Castle rit et ôta son manteau.

« Alors admirez un peu la chambre ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est adorable ? » Dit- il dans un grand sourire d'enfant. C'était une petite chambre rustique ou trônait une grande cheminée en bois foncé au milieu de la pièce. Une petite porte au fond de la pièce donnait accès à la salle de bain. La pièce était ornée d'une moquette moelleuse et un grand fauteuil prenait place devant la cheminée. L'endroit était pittoresque et mignon.

« Elle serait encore plus adorable si il y avait une énorme cloison au milieu, et deux lits. » rétorqua Kate avec un sourire évocateur.

« Faites pas votre méchante, Kate, on était censé passer le réveillon ensemble de toute façon ! »

« Oui mais pas contraints et forcés. Au moins j'avais toujours la possibilité de m'enfuir dès que vos histoires seraient devenues trop barbantes… » dit –elle en guettant sa réaction. Il entrouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« Ca, c'est pas gentil. »

« C'est vrai…désolée. » dit –elle plus gentiment dans un sourire tellement adorable que Rick lui pardonna bien vite.

« Moi qui me suis démené pour nous trouver un toit ! » lança t-il sur un ton offusqué, en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

Kate pouffa de rire.

« Rick, vous avez demandé à une seule personne si elle connaissait un hôtel ou des chambres d'hôtes, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle se démener. » railla Kate.

« Au moins j'ai entrepris des recherches, moi ». Rétorqua t-il, renfrogné.

« Et bien vous auriez pu trouver un lieu avec deux chambres, Sherlock. »

« Qu'est ce que j'y peux si les propriétaires de ce petit gîte hébergent toute leur famille pour le réveillon et qu'il ne leur reste qu'une chambre ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Oh, mais pas n'importe quelle chambre, la « suite nuptiale » » précisa Kate, avec encore plus d'ironie. Rick réprima son sourire.

« Oui, bon. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ma faute ! » Se défendit –il.

Kate poussa un lourd soupir et se décolla de la fenêtre.

« Je sais, vous avez raison. C'est déjà bien qu'on ait un lieu où rester. » avoua t- elle, un peu plus radoucie.

« Ah, je préfère ça. Même si vous êtes encore plus sexy quand vous râlez.» dit –il dans un grand sourire. « Au fait, vous avez réussi à joindre Gates ? »

Kate acquiesça.

« Ouais, quand vous bavassiez avec les propriétaires pendant une heure. »Plaisanta t- elle. Il hausa les épaules.

« Encore des fans, qu'est ce que j'y peux ? dit –il dans un grand sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Kate roula des yeux.

« Enfin bref. Elle a dit qu'on mettait l'affaire entre parenthèse, même à New York, parce qu'avec la tempête de neige, la police est réquisitionnée pour les urgences et la sécurité. » Expliqua t- elle. Castle grinça des dents.

« alors c'est vraiment le déluge là bas aussi ? »

Kate acquiesça.

« Apparemment. Elle m'a dit que le commissariat avait fait office de centre de secours toute la journée. »

Rik devint légèrement inquiet. Il se retourna vers la table de chevet et décrocha le petit téléphone blanc posé dessus.

« Il faut que j'appelle Alexis. » annonça t-il un peu gravement en composant le numéro. Kate remarqua son air subitement inquiet et le fixa avec un air attendrie.

« Je suis sûre qu'Alexis et Martha vont parfaitement bien. » dit –elle d'une voix douce en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

« J'espère. » dit –il avec un peu d'angoisse, en attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

_« Allo ? »_

« Alexis ? Mon ange, c'est moi. » dit –il dans un soupir, rassuré de l'entendre. Il partagea un regard avec Beckett qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Papa ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée. Vous allez bien ? » demanda Alexis d'une voix précipitée.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas pour nous. »

« Vous êtes toujours à New Castle ? » demanda Alexis, avec un peu d'espoir qu'il dise non.

« Oui, mais on a réussit à trouver un lieu ou passer la nuit. »

« Alors c'est mort pour le réveillon, hein ? » dit –elle un peu tristement. Castle ressentit même à des milliers de kilomètres la petite voix déçue de sa fille. Il soupira, triste de la rentre triste un soir pareil.

« Dès qu'ils débloquent les aéroports, on sautera dans le premier avion. »

« Vous ne rentrerez pas en voiture ? » s'étonna Alexis.

« On a écouté la radio, et pour débloquer les autoroutes, ça risque d'être un peu plus long. En plus, il neige encore…bref dès qu'on peut prendre l'avion, je te tiens au courant. » Expliqua t-il avec sérieux.

« D'accord…Mais prenez soin de vous, d'accord ? »

« T'en fais pas mon cœur. Ta grand-mère est dans le coin ? »

« Elle est sous la douche. Elle se prépare pour ce soir. »

« Oh. Alors vous allez quand même réveillonnez toutes les deux ? » Demanda t-il dans un sourire.

De l'autre côté du fil, Alexis grinça des dents.

« Heu…pas exactement toutes les deux…Comme tu m'avais dit que vous étiez bloqué, on a invité quelqu'un d'autre… »

Castle fit de gros yeux.

« Quoi vous m'avez vulgairement remplacé ? » s'offusqua t-il. « Et qui est l'ingrat qui a pris ma place ? »

« ….Ryan. » avoua timidement Alexis.

« Ryan. Notre Ryan? » répéta Castle en cherchant Kate du regard. Cette dernière le regarda, sceptique. Elle n'entendait pas Alexis et le comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Il m'a expliqué que leurs plans avec les parents de Jenny étaient tombé à l'eau, et puis il a été génial de me raccompagner quand ils ont interdit aux voitures de rouler et… »

« Quoi ? Alexis, je ne comprends rien. »

Alexis prit une grande inspiration et commença sa tirade.

« J'allais à Central Park pour rejoindre Ally et Maura, quand toutes les voitures se sont arrêtées parce qu'il y avait trop de neige. Alors le bus m'a déposé au milieu de nulle part et je suis allée au commissariat pour t'attendre. Et quand j'ai décidé de rentrer, Ryan a proposé de me raccompagner. »

Rick sourit.

« Tu le remercieras pour moi. » dit –il d'une voix douce.

« Alors t'es pas fâché ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est génial que vous le fassiez tous les quatre. »

« On sera peut être même cinq… »

« Encore un invité surprise ? » s'étonna Castle.

« Ryan avait invité Esposito à le faire avec eux. »

« J'aurais du m'en douter. » dit –il dans un sourire. « Profitez bien de la soirée, en tous cas. Je suis content que vous ne soyez pas toute seule… »

« Ca aurait été mieux avec Kate et toi. » admit Alexis, un peu triste.

« Je sais ma puce. Mais on rattrapera ça. »

« Oui, d'accord. »

« Alexis ? Tant que la tempête ne se calme pas je préfèrerais que toi ou ta grand-mère ne sortiez pas dehors, d'accord ? »

« Promis. On a tout ce qu'il faut ici de toute façon. » Répondit –elle dans un sourire.

« Bien. Je t'aime ma fille. »

« Moi aussi, papa. »

« On se rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Oui…Papa ? » l'appela Alexis, avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« Oui ? »

« Comme t'es pas la ce soir…J'me disais, peut être que tu pourrais nous dire ou t'as caché nos cadeaux ? »

« Hors de question, fillette. Je vous les donnerais en rentrant. Quel esprit ! Je suis choqué ! » S'offusqua t-il. Il entendit Alexis rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« D'accord…j'aurais essayé ! » plaisanta t- elle.

« Ouais ouais ouais…ben c'est râté. Allez, sois sage. »

_« Promis. Bye. »_

Il attendit qu'elle raccroche et reposa à son tour le combiné, silencieux et songeur, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui. Kate le remarqua.

« Vous êtes triste de ne pas être avec elle ce soir, hein ? »

« C'est le premier réveillon de Noël que je ne fête pas avec ma fille…Ca me fait bizarre. » admit –il, un peu sonné.

« Apparemment elle vous a déjà remplacé ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » dit Kate, amusée. Rick lui fit de gros yeux.

« Par Ryan et Esposito en plus, vous imaginez ? » dit –il, dépité.

« Esposito aussi ? » s'étonna Kate.

« Et ouais. »

Kate sourit et s'assit devint un peu mélancolique à son tour.

« Je me sens un peu mal pour Lanie… » avoua t- elle, songeuse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle le fait toute seule, ce soir. »

« Vous rigolez ? » s'étonna Rick. Kate hocha la tête.

« Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à la Nouvelle Orléans pour être avec sa famille. Au début j'avais pensé le faire avec elle, et puis Martha m'a invité, et j'ai pas pu refuser. »

« Vous auriez du me le dire, je l'aurais invité aussi. » répondit Richard, triste à son tour d'imaginer Lanie toute seule.

« J'ai pas osé. » admit Kate. « C'est pour ça que ça me déçoit un peu qu'Esposito fasse réveillon chez vous…Pour être honnête, j'aurais aimé que ça s'arrange entre Lanie et Esposito, et qu'ils le fassent ensemble. » Rick la dévora des yeux, attendri.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas des choses que l'ont peut contrôler. » ajouta Rick.

« Je sais. » admit Kate dans un soupir.

« Vous voulez qu'on appelle Ryan, et qu'on lui dise d'inviter Lanie ? » proposa Castle.

Kate hocha la tête dans un sourire.

« Non, je la connais par cœur…Elle refusera. C'est une tête de mule. Mille fois pire que moi ! » Avoua Kate, dans un petit rire.

« Oh c'est possible, ça ? » plaisanta Rick. Kate lui adressa un regard noir mais lui sourit.

« Vous en faîtes pas, ça ira pour elle. » promit Rick d'une voix rassurante.

« J'espère. »

Après quelques petites secondes de silence, Rick tapa dans ses mains.

« Allez, on se laisse pas gagner par la déprime ! » dit –il joyeusement en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Après quelques secondes à se faire rebondir dessus, il adressa un regard évocateur à Kate.

« Mince, ce lit est incroyablement confortable…vous ne voulez pas venir le tester? » lui demanda t-il, toujours en se faisant rebondir dessus, vautré de tout son long. Kate le regarda faire, amusé et hocha la tête.

« Ca ira, je vous remercie. » souffla t- elle en se laissant tomber dans le grand fauteuil vert qui trônait devant la cheminé.

« Il est mille fois plus confortable que le canapé, je vous assure ! » retenta Rick en se relevant légèrement. Kate lui adressa un regard charmeur.

« Dommage pour vous. » dit –elle avec mystère. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pour moi ? »

« Ca sera votre lit ! » dit –elle en caressant l'accoudoir avec provocation. Il lui offrit un regard surpris quelques secondes, puis se radoucit et soupira.

« Si vous voulez. » dit –il en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Il continua a se faire rebondir dessus, comme un gamin essayant un trampoline.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyez que vous insisteriez un peu plus… »

Rick releva la tête.

« Croyez, ou espèreriez ? »

« Croyez. » rétorqua Kate en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

« Ben voyons. » sourit –il. « Bon alors, on le prépare ce réveillon ? »

Kate haussa un sourcil.

« Préparer quoi ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas…vos vêtements sont trempés, vous pourriez peut être les enlever, et… »

Devant ses hésitations, Kate le foudroya du regard et croisa les bras, attendant la suite avec grand intérêt.

« Et enfiler un des magnifiques peignoirs chauds et douillets qui sont dans la salle de bain ! » conclut –il, choqué par son regard. « Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? » ajouta t-il sur un ton offusqué.

Kate sourit.

« Ca va, vous avez gagné…Je prendrais bien une bonne douche brulante après tout ça. » avoua t- elle en s'extirpant du fauteuil. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Faites comme chez vous. » dit-il dans un sourire en la regardant s'éloigner.

« Soyez sage pendant mon absence...» lui lança t-elle depuis la salle de bain, juste avant de tourner le verrou.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfermée dans la salle de bain, Rick sauta du lit avec un grand sourire, et se rua hors de la chambre.

...

Mais que va donc faire Castle? Une surprise pour Kate? ahah...a suivre!

Merci encore pour votre fidélité! xxx


	10. Chapter 10

...

..

.

Lanie raccrocha son soutien gorge, en s'étudiant dans une des glaces de la salle d'autopsie. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et se rhabillait en précipitation. Elle reboutonna son chemisier et fixa ses boutons avec rapidité, la tête baissée sur son ouvrage. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que Javier Esposito s'était rapproché d'elle. Il venait de remettre sa chemise à son tour mais ne l'avait pas encore reboutonné. Lanie sentit ses bras puissants l'entourer et sa bouche se poser sur la peau de son cou. Elle releva la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il l'embrassait toujours dans le cou lorsqu'elle esquiva légèrement dans un sourire un peu crispé.

« Arrête… »

« Ca va pas ? » s'étonna t-il de la voir si tendue. Elle se fixa dans le miroir et soupira lourdement.

« J'ai honte d'avoir fait ça ici…c'est mon lieu de travail… » marmonna t-elle.

« Y aura pas de témoins. » plaisanta Javi dans un sourire en embrassant son épaule.

« Et y a pas que ça ! » reprit Lanie en esquivant à nouveau son geste.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on soit que ça l'un pour l'autre. » avoua t- elle, arrivée à son dernier bouton. Javier fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la fit se retourner vers lui, et empoigna doucement son visage entre ses deux mains.

« On est pas que ça, l'un pour l'autre Lanie. »

« On a fait une bêtise, parce que c'était une parenthèse ! »

« C'est pas une parenthèse… »

« Si ! Javi, on est enfermé ici, on est le jour du réveillon de Noël…Mais revient à la réalité cinq minutes… »

« C'est quoi la réalité pour toi ? » demanda t-il en la fixant intensément. Elle esquiva son regard et hocha la tête.

« J'en sais rien… » avoua t- elle, perdue.

« Parce que pour moi, la réalité, c'est ça. »

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Et simplement ça. » murmura t-il en se détachant de ses lèvres. Lanie le fixa, attendrie mais ne parut pas convaincu.

« Pourquoi on a rompu alors ? »

Javier ne répondit rien.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi…Parce que tu veux te marier, et moi je ne veux toujours pas…On en est au même point. »

Javier hocha la tête.

« Non, j'ai compris. Si tu ne veux pas te marier du tout, je l'accepterais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Lanie, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as autant peur du mariage, et de t'engager avec moi…Mais je sais que je t'aime. Et que si tu acceptes qu'on reste ensemble, alors je serais prêt à faire une croix sur ce que j'ai toujours cru comme le bon chemin à suivre…La seule chose que je veuille vraiment au final, c'est toi. Et je prendrais ce que tu es prête à m'offrir.» Conclut –il sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Ceux de Lanie étaient un peu humides.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche après ces révélations, le faisant un peu vaciller en arrière. Elle se hissa à son cou et se détacha de ses lèvres après quelques secondes. Il la fixa, étonné par ce baiser.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Parce que t'es génial. » répondit Lanie, les bras toujours autour de son cou. Il sourit.

« Et aussi parce que je serais plus que ravie, honorée et super fière de devenir la femme de quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, brave et surtout aussi sexy que toi. » ajouta t- elle avec un regard charmeur. Il fronça un sourcil.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Lanie détacha ses bras de son cou et se mit à boutonner sa chemise à lui.

« J'ai peut être toujours eu peur de m'engager, c'est vrai. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, cette sensation disparaissait peu à peu…Je me vois bien passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. » avoua t-elle, concentrée sur les boutons de sa chemise.

« Mais tu veux pas te marier ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Si t'étais pas flic, je t'épouserais sur le champ, Esposito. » répondit –elle. Il haussa un sourcil, interdit.

« Quoi ? Tu refuses de m'épouser parce que je suis flic ? »

Elle acquiesça et son sourire se figea légèrement.

« Je refuse de devenir Evelyne Montgomery. » expliqua t- elle, en boutonnant le dernier bouton de son col.

« Jamais je supporterais de te perdre parce que tu auras pris une balle en service…jamais je ne supporterais de tomber sur ton corps, sur ma table d'autopsie. Je ne survivrais pas à ça, Javi. » Confia t- elle, l'humidité dans ses yeux redoublant.

« Donc c'est pour ça que tu mets des barrières entre nous. » comprit –il. Elle acquiesça.

« Je sais pas quoi faire pour ne plus avoir peur de te perdre, chéri. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire. » marmonna t- elle en essuyant un de ses yeux pour dissimuler son humidité.

« Moi aussi, je peux te perdre…Mais je prends le risque. » répondit –il en relevant son visage avec ses doigts.

« Je ne risque pas de me faire tuer par un cadavre. » rétorqua t- elle un peu amusée.

« Non. Mais tu peux avoir une maladie grave du jour au lendemain, te faire renverser par une voiture, ou même te faire tuer par un fou dans la rue…Je serais dévasté…Mais je ne veux pas me priver de beaux moments à cause de ça. Et surtout, je refuse qu'on ne soit qu'une relation de temps en temps et sans lendemain, pour le fun. Lanie je t'aime trop pour ça. Et je veux qu'on reste ensemble. »

Elle sourit, émue, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus. » Râla t- elle, le faisant rire. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Alors on fait quoi, chica ? » ajouta t-il en se détachant de sa peau. Lanie soupira et hocha la tête.

« Commence par remettre tes chaussures…Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici. » plaisanta t- elle en attrapant son pull, posé sur une table.

« Ca marche. » sourit –il. « Hé, tu veux que je te fasse une confidence ? » lança t-il, en attrapant une de ses chaussures.

« J'adore les confidences… » rétorqua Lanie dans un sourire, en enfilant son pull.

« Gates avait effectivement demandé à Kevin de venir, mais il n'a pas refusé la mission…J'ai insisté pour y aller à sa place. » avoua t-il.

Lanie fit sortir ses longs cheveux noirs pris aux pièges sous le col de son pull et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'en crevais de plus te voir tous les jours. » Admit –il dans un murmure. Lanie se rapprocha de lui, sous le charme.

« Arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça…je vais vraiment finir par fondre… » annonça t- elle en l'attrapant par son col de chemise.

« Si tu fonds je te ramasserais à la petite cuillère… » plaisanta t-il juste avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Contre ses lèvres, il l'entendit rire juste avant qu'elle ne réponde à son baiser avec ardeur.

« Lanie, s'il te plait…reste avec moi. » murmura Javier lorsqu'elle se décolla de ses lèvres. Il ne rouvrit même pas les yeux, mais adossa son front au sien et soupira, tellement soulagé d'être avec elle à ce moment là.

« Javi.. »

« Non pas de « Javi ». On est bien ensemble, tu l'as dit…Et tu trouveras jamais personne qui t'aime autant que moi je t'aime. » ajouta t-il.

« Je sais. » admit –elle, en caressant sa joue.

« Alors reste avec moi. »

« Tu promets de ne plus jamais me demander en mariage ? »

« Je peux pas te promettre ça. » répondit –il en hochant la tête. Bizarrement, cette phrase fit sourire Lanie qui lui dévoila ses belles dents blanches.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment alors… » dit –elle dans un sourire.

« Lanie Parish, c'est quoi cette question débile ? »

« J'adore juste te l'entendre dire… » Répondit –elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Soudain ils entendirent du bruit venant de derrière la porte en fer de la salle d'autopsie. Lanie décolla ses lèvres de celle d'Esposito mais laissa ses bras autour de son cou.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Javier n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Kevin Ryan vêtu de son gilet par balle et d'une lampe torche qu'il pointa aussitôt sur eux. Lanie et Esposito plissèrent des yeux, éblouis.

Ryan les dévisagea, essoufflé par sa course et n'en croyant pas se yeux.

« Ah ben d'accord. » souffla t-il en baissant sa lampe.

Lanie ôta précipitamment ses bras du cou d'Esposito et se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

« Ryan ? » s'étonna Esposito. « Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« A ton avis qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? » reprit Ryan, scotché par sa question. « Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis ce matin ! Bordel je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » rétorqua t-il avec énervement.

« Merde, vieux…Désolé. La porte s'est bloqué et y avait plus de courant, j'avais pas non plus de réseau… » Il marqua un temps de pause et fronça les sourcils. « Au fait comment t'es entré ? »

« Ben j'ai défoncé la porte avec un pied de biche. » répondit –il, comme si c'était évident.

Lanie haussa les sourcils et son regard s'attarda sur le torse et les bras de Ryan.

« Wouah, Detective Ryan…je ne te savais pas si musclé. » sourit –elle en croisant les bras, l'étudiant du regard. Ryan sembla un peu décontenancé par le regard sexy qu'elle lui lançait et Esposito esquissa un léger rire moqueur.

« Arrête, avec un pied de biche, moi aussi j'te la défonçais, la porte ! Et avec une main ! La gauche, même. » se défendit –il, vexé.

Lanie lui lança un petit regard en coin.

« On dit ça… » marmonna t-elle, joueuse. Il roula des yeux tandis que Ryan étudiait toujours ses biceps du regard.

« Ryan. » le rappela à l'ordre Esposito qui le regardait tâter ses bras, amusé. Ryan hocha la tête et reprit ses esprits.

« Ouais enfin bref...Comme je savais que Lanie était à la morgue depuis ce matin je trouvais ça bizarre que la porte soit fermée et qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière…Et comme vous ne répondiez ni l'un ni l'autre à votre téléphone, j'étais mort d'inquiétude…j'étais a deux doigts de lancer un avis de recherche sur votre dos ! » termina t-il.

« On est désolé…En même temps on ne pouvait pas te prévenir… » se défendit Lanie.

« Ouais ouais ouais…quoi qu'il en soit je constate que vous n'aviez pas franchement besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour vous deux…ca a l'air d'aller, non ? » rétorqua t-il alors qu'un demi sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il jeta un œil à toutes les bougies autour d'eux.

Lanie se racla la gorge, gênée.

« Je vais…chercher mes affaires en salle de pause… » marmonna t- elle la tête basse en quittant la pièce avec précipitation, laissant les deux collègues/amis derrière elle. Javier la regarda s'éloigner et reposa ses yeux sur Ryan. Ce dernier la le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Quoi. »

« Rien. » répondit Ryan en combattant son envie de sourire encore plus.

« Moi qui me faisait du souci pour toi, vieux...Sympa, les bougies. » plaisanta Ryan.

« On avait rien d'autre pour s'éclairer ! » se défendit Javier, irrité.

« J'imagine. » répondit Kevin, pas du tout convaincu. Javier roula des yeux, excédé par son petit sourire et ses insinuations.

« Arrête…C'est arrivé comme ça… » maugréa t-il.

« Fais pas cette tête, mon frère ! Je suis content pour vous. »

Esposito haussa un sourcil, puis sourit légèrement à son tour.

« Moi aussi. ..un peu.» concéda t-il.

« Alors vous êtes réconciliés…pour toujours ? » demanda Ryan, plein d'espoir. Esposito haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, mec. Tu sais avec elle, on sait jamais. J'espère. » répondit Javier dans un soupir, songeur.

« Alors je peux dire à Jenny de changer le placement de table et de vous remettre à côté au mariage? »

Javier pouffa de rire.

« Tu nous avais changé de place?»

« Ouais, on avait mis Lanie à côté d'un cousin de Jenny...un beau gosse, médecin comme elle et célibataire...»

"Remets nous à côté.» le coupa Javier qui en avait assez entendu.

Lanie revint dans la pièce avec son sac, et son manteau.

« Ryan on est vraiment désolé, mais on ne pouvait pas te prévenir… » Répéta Lanie, vraiment mal à l'aise. Ryan hocha la tête.

« Pas grave, Lanie. Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous allez bien. Gates aussi se faisait du soucis pour vous ! »

« Le gilet par balle était vraiment nécessaire ? » se moqua gentiment Esposito en le pointant du doigt.

« T'occupe » réagit Ryan. « Fallait bien qu'on comprenne que je suis flic dans la rue si jamais on avait besoin de me parler…Et en plus ça tient chaud. » termina t-il sur une note plus légère.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Javier.

« Ben ouais tu sais, c'est du lycra mélangé à de la fibre de… »

« C'est bon les filles, on fera les boutiques ensemble un autre jour ! » les coupa Lanie dans un soupir.

« A ce propos, ou en est l'affaire ? » ajouta t- elle en regardant Kevin.

« Nulle part. On l'a mise entre parenthèse. Avec Castle et Beckett toujours coincé je ne sais ou, et la tempête de neige, c'est vraiment l'anarchie dehors. » expliqua Ryan. Lanie écarquilla les yeux.

« A ce point ? »

« Ouais, à ce point…Pour te donner une idée, Manhattan est devenu le Bronx ! » plaisanta t-il. Lanie grimaça.

« Mais y a des disparus ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y en a pas mal...Les urgences sont bondés parce qu'ils y a eu des chutes de neiges au quatre coins de la ville, et certains immeubles vétustes à Harlem et dans le Bronx se sont écroulés sous les rafales. Y a aussi eu des accidents de la route arrivés juste avant qu'ils ne décident de bloquer les routes et les voitures…Bref, c'est la merde.»

« Tu déconnes ? » réagit Espo.

« Non. Les pompiers et la police a été réquisitionnée pour essayer de faire régner l'ordre, que ça devienne pas trop l'anarchie, et notre commissariat doit gérer le quartier ou on est implanté, à environ 30 kilomètres alentours. » expliqua Ryan.

« Ca fait déjà pas mal. » comprit Javier.

« Ouais. T'aurais vu l'état du commissariat tout à l'heure…un vrai hall de gare ! J'ai même vu Alexis, la fille de Castle, et je l'ai ramené chez elle. »

« Oh, c'est trop mignon. » réagit Lanie dans un sourire attendri.

« D'ailleurs à ce propos, Javi y a du changement pour ce soir…On réveillonne plus chez nous, mais chez les Castle ! » informa Ryan. Javier haussa un sourcil.

« Chez Castle et sa mère ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Sans Rick et Kate, Alexis et Martha se retrouvaient toutes les deux, et elles m'ont invité…bien sûr elles t'ont aussi invité. Et toi aussi, Lanie. » conclut –il en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

« Moi ? » s'étonna t- elle. « Mais, je… »

« Pas de discussion, tu viens. » trancha Ryan.

« Je vais pas m'incruster... » contrecarra Lanie, gênée.

« Lanie, on s'incruste tous. » corrigea Ryan dans un sourire.

« Mm…vu comme ça. » rétorqua Lanie, amusée à son tour.

« Cool, ça va être marrant. Bon maintenant, au boulot ! » reprit Ryan dans un élan de motivation.

« J'aimerais bien bosser mais je suis au chômage technique... » soupira Lanie en regardant sa pauvre table d'autopsie inhabituellement nue.

« Ouais, en plus sans courant j'imagine que tu peux vraiment rien faire ? » comprit Ryan.

« Bingo. » acquiesça Lanie.

« Viens avec nous au commissariat, y aura peut être des blessés ou des gens en hypothermie dont il faudrait s'occuper ? » proposa Javier.

Lanie acquiesça.

« Je vais d'abord aller à l'hôpital le plus proche, voir si ils ont besoin de médecins volontaires, et ensuite je vous rejoindrais. » expliqua t- elle.

« Bonne idée. » reconnut Ryan. « Et nous deux, on rentre au poste. » ajouta t-il à l'intention d'Espo.

« Partez devant, je vais aller préparer un peu de matériel de premier secours avant de partir, y en a un peu partout ici. Et faut aussi que j'éteigne les bougies. Ça serait dommage de foutre le feu !» ajouta t- elle avec ironique.

« C'est sur. » rit Kevin. « A toute, Lanie ! » ajouta t-il en sortant de la pièce. « Javi, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive ! »

Esposito se retourna vers Lanie, qui enfilait son manteau.

« Tu fais attention dehors, promis ? »

« Javi j'ai pas cinq ans… »

« Promets moi que tu vas à l'hôpital, et juste à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je t'interdits d'aller à Harlem ou encore même dans le Bronx par ce temps… » continua t-il sur un ton un peu paternel.

« Tu me donnes des ordres ? » comprit –elle, amusée.

« S'il te plait. » soupira t-il, pas franchement amusé vu la situation.

« Promis. Je vais uniquement à l'hôpital. »

« Ils ont coupé la circulation, t'as pas oublié ? »

« Non, j'ai pas oublié. Je ne prendrais pas ma voiture…tu veux peut être que je te donne les clés ? » lança t-elle pour plaisanter.

« Mm..bonne idée. » trancha t-il en lui tendant sa main. Lanie écarquilla les yeux, sidérée.

« C'était une blague ! La confiance règne ! » s'énerva t-elle un peu. Il soupira.

« Très bien, je te fais confiance , garde tes clés. »

« Je préfère ça. » sourit - elle.

« Résumons. Tu vas à l'hôpital à pieds… Et quand tu y es tu m'appelles. »

Lanie soupira.

« Et quand j'y suis, je t'appelle. » répéta t- elle, comme un enfant réciterait une leçon.

« T'as intérêt à le faire, Lanie Parish ou je… »

Lanie lui cloua le bec en l'embrassant.

« Fait attention à toi aussi. » murmura t- elle en se détachant de ses lèvres. Il sourit, calmé.

« Ensuite tu me rejoints au commissariat ? On verra si on a le temps de repasser chez nous avant d'aller chez Martha. » ajouta t-il.

« Chez nous ? » releva t- elle, joueuse. Il roula des yeux.

« Chez toi ou chez moi, extrapole ! »

« J'te taquine… » rit –elle en se hissant à son cou. « Ça me parait une bonne idée…Et tu sais quoi ? je meuuurs d'envie de prendre une douche brûlante, là… » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je valide cette idée… » murmura t-il en venant l'embrasser. Mais Lanie pouffa de rire et se détacha de lui juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

« Allez, au boulot, Detective. » lança t-elle en fermant son manteau.

« Ouais, j'y vais. Ryan doit poireauter…Fais attention à toi. » ajouta t-il en dernière fois, juste avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Promis. » sourit Lanie en le regardant quitter la pièce.

…

_A suivre!_


	11. Chapter 11

Suite! Un peu courte...mais Caskett :)

...

« Castle ? »

Lorsque Kate Beckett sortie de la salle de bain en peignoir entrain de se frotter les cheveux avec une serviette, elle regardait distraitement le sol et ne s'attendait pas encore à tomber sur ce qu'elle verrait quelques secondes plus tard en relevant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, son regard se figea sur le lit, devant elle. Richard Castle était assis sur le lit, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il offrit à Kate un beau sourire charmeur. Devant lui se trouvait un plateau repas bien garnis, ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne plongée dans un petit sceau en acier.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » s'étonna t- elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« La propriétaire nous l'a mis de côté. »

« Sérieux ? » s'étonna Kate.

Rick acquiesça.

« Que voulez vous…on peut rien me refuser. » plaisanta t-il. « Vous êtes magnifique. » ajouta t-il en la bouffant des yeux. Avec ses longs cheveux mouillés qui ondulaient légèrement sur ses épaules, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Cela lui rappelait toujours leur escapade à LA, lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la piscine…comme une apparition.

Gênée, Kate éluda le compliment en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Alors, on se le fait ce réveillon ? » proposa t-il en lui tendant une coupe de champagne. Kate lui offrit un beau sourire.

« Allons y, réveillonnons ! » trancha t- elle en grimpant sur le lit. Elle s'assit au côté de Rick et balança la serviette avec laquelle elle épongeait ses cheveux sur une chaise, puis elle attrapa la coupe qu'il lui avait tendue.

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Alors, à quoi on trinque ? » demanda t- elle, un peu joueuse.

« A ce réveillon raté ? » proposa Rick en levant sa coupe vers la sienne. Kate le fixa intensément et trinqua avec lui.

« Pas si raté que ça. » murmura t- elle en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Rick avait entendu sa phrase et sourit, en buvant une gorgée à son tour.

« On a un vrai festin, en tous cas ! » reprit Rick en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au plateau repas devant eux.

« On a de la chance. » admit Kate, dans un sourire. « Génial, des œufs de lompe…j'adore ça. » ajouta t- elle en attrapant un toast. Elle le croqua et tendit un regard conquis à Rick quelques secondes après.

« Il sont délicieux. Vous voulez goûter ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » admit Rick, qui s'apprêta à attraper un toast sur le plateau lorsque Kate lui tendit le morceau restant du sien, qu'elle porta à sa bouche à lui. Il croqua dedans par réflexe, pourtant totalement étonné qu'elle ait eu ce geste.

« Alors ? » demanda t- elle dans un sourire.

« J'avoue. Encore plus exquis quand c'est vous qui me l'offrez comme ça. »

Kate sourit et roula des yeux.

« Alors, vous savez quand on pourra prendre un train, demain pour rentrer à New York ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Non pas encore…Mais on s'en fiche. Arrêtons de parler de New York pour ce soir, vous voulez ? » Répondit –elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa coupe de champagne. Rick lui fit de gros yeux.

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kate Beckett…Oh, je sais. Vous êtes un ovni déguisé et la véritable Kate est séquestrée dans la salle de bain ? »

Kate pouffa de rire.

« Pas mal, le scénario…Mais non, c'est bien moi. Désappointé ? » Demanda t- elle avec un air malicieux.

« Tout le contraire. » avoua Rick en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

« Je sais aussi m'amuser, Castle. »

« Je demande qu'à voir ça. » plaisanta t-il en la fixant intensément.

« Arrêtons de parler boulot, et je vous le montrerais. » rétorqua Kate en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres. Rick sourit.

« Très bien, j'arrête de parler de New York…mais je me demande quand même si ils se régalent autant que nous ce soir, chez ma mère... » se demanda Rick, en portant à son tour sa coupe à sa bouche, songeur.

...


	12. Chapter 12

« Martha, votre dinde au curry est un pur délice. Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! » lança Esposito, en finissant sa bouchée.

Ils étaient tous les six installés à la table de la salle à manger. Martha, Alexis, Kevin, Jenny, Lanie et Javier.

« Javier Esposito, quel flatteur. » sourit Martha, cependant ravie du compliment sur sa cuisine.

« Je le pense…Et en plus, vous êtes magnifique, ce soir. » ajouta t-il en lui souriant. Martha le fixa d'un regard attendri, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

«Oh vous êtes un amour ! Quel dommage que vous soyez réconciliés tous les deux… » souffla t- elle en désignant Lanie et Javier du doigt.

« Lanie vous avez intérêt à le garder…ou je vais vous le piquer. » ajouta Martha en regardant la jeune femme, assise aux côtés de Javier.

« Oh allez y prenez le, je vous le laisse. » rétorqua Lanie d'un ton détaché, en attrapant son verre de rouge. Javier la regarda, choqué, et Lanie lui fit un clin d'œil. Javier reposa ses yeux sur Martha.

« Désolé Martha, mais même si elle veut se débarrasser de moi…moi je ne veux qu'elle. »

Lanie le regarda, attendrit et Martha roula des yeux.

« Tans pis, que voulez vous…j'accepte la défaite. J'ai jamais pleuré pour un homme, c'est pas ce soir que ça va commencer ! » Rétorqua t- elle en buvant joyeusement une gorgée de son vin.

« T'as vu ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui à brisé le cœur… » souffla Lanie à Javier, ironique.

« Et toi tu voulais te débarrasser de moi ! » rétorqua t-il en la fixant d'un regard un peu noir.

« Ou est passé ton humour mon cœur ? » lui demanda t- elle dans un murmure en venant l'embrassant longuement sur la joue.

« J'ai du l'égarer dans la neige… » plaisanta t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Il embrassa furtivement sur la bouche.

Jenny et Kevin les regardaient, attendris.

« Je suis vraiment ravie que ça se soit arrangé entre vous ! » commença Jenny sur un ton réjoui.

« J'avais vraiment mauvaise conscience, j'ai vraiment cru que vous vous étiez séparés à cause de moi et de mon allusion au mariage… »

« C'était le cas. » rétorqua Javier en partageant un regard avec Kevin, dont il pouvait encore voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait encore.

« Mais on a mis les choses au clair…hein trésor ? » enchaîna Javier, confiant en reposant ses yeux sur Lanie.

Lanie acquiesça silencieusement et se laissa embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres.

« Ca veut dire que vous allez bientôt vous marier ? » reprit Jenny avec espoir. Kevin lâcha aussitôt sa fourchette, choqué par la question et posa sa main sur la bouche de sa fiancée avec lassitude.

« Chérie, tait toi. » soupira t-il. Javier foudroya Jenny et Kevin du regard mais bizarrement Lanie sourit et attrapa la main de Javier.

« Non ça va, y a pas de mal…Je serais plus que ravie de l'épouser un jour. » dit –elle calmement en regardant Kevin et Jenny. Javier tourna la tête vers elle, choqué par ses paroles. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce discours avant. Lanie tourna doucement la tête, remarquant qu'il la fixait intensément. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi…à moins que tu ne veuilles plus, vu ta tête…Bon, tans pis. Je m'en remettrais. » plaisanta t- elle lui faisant un autre clin d'œil, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

« Je vais chercher les légumes. » dit –elle à Martha dans un beau sourire poli.

« Vous êtes un ange. » rétorqua Martha.

Elle s'éloigna à la cuisine et Javier la regarda quitter la salle à manger avec un air béat. Kevin le fixait, à moitié étonné et amusé aussi.

« Elle va me tuer ! » lança t-il en regardant finalement Ryan.

« Ouais, j'ai pas tout compris là… » rit ce dernier, en reposant ses yeux sur son assiette.

« Au moins, j'ai pas gaffé ! » conclut Jenny, soulagée.

« C'est pas passé loin. » précisa Kevin.

« Parce que t'avais déjà gaffé ? Je suis jamais au courant de rien… » maugréa Alexis, qui les avait observé depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. » lui répondit Kevin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« J'ai 17 ans passé. » maugréa Alexis, vexée.

« C'est bien ce que je dits… »pouffa t-il en roulant des yeux. Alexis entrouvrit la bouche, choquée, et lui balança un bout de pain.

« Arrête de me balancer du pain ! Qu'est ce que dirais ton père s'il te voyait jouer avec la nourriture ?»

« On parle de Rick Castle, là. Il me reprocherait certainement de m'amuser sans lui. » rétorqua Alexis. Javier et Ryan pouffèrent de rire.

« Ouais, mauvais exemple. » reconnut Ryan. « Mais c'est pas une raison pour te montrer violente envers moi ! » réliqua t-il.

« Alors arrête de me traiter de gamine ! »

Martha roula des yeux.

« Seigneur Dieu…c'est reparti. A l'apéro vous aviez promit de faire une trêve ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé. » se défendit Alexis.

« C'est lui qui a commencé… » répéta Ryan en imitant la petite voix d'Alexis qu'il caricatura.

« Tu sais que dans notre milieu une balance comme toi ne ferait pas long feu ? » plaisanta t-il.

« De toute façon j'ai d'autres ambitions… » rétorqua Alexis, fièrement.

« Et on peut savoir quelles sont ces ambitions ? » s'intéressa Javier.

« Et bien…c'est pas encore totalement sûr, mais j'aimerais bien être médecin. Ou pourquoi pas médecin légiste ? » ajouta Alexis en regardant furtivement le plafond.

« Aaah, bonne idée. J'adore les médecins légistes. » sourit Javier.

« T'entends, Lanie ? Alexis veut faire comme toi ! » lui cria t-il, alors que la jeune femme revenait vers eux avec un plat en verre rempli de pommes de terres et de haricots.

« Faire comme moi ? » répéta t- elle sans trop comprendre, en posant le plat sur la table.

« Alexis vient de nous confier qu'elle aimerait bien devenir médecin. » expliqua Jenny.

Lanie offra un regard interrogateur à la jeune Castle.

« Oh vraiment ? » s'étonna t- elle en se rasseyant.

« Enfin c'est pas encore sûr…mais j'aimerais bien, ouais. D'ailleurs est ce que tu crois qu'on pourra parler un peu toutes les deux bientôt ? J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur le cursus, et sur d'autres truc aussi…»

« Avec plaisir ma belle, quand tu veux. » répondit Lanie dans un sourire.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de faire médecin légiste, plutôt que médecin normal ? » demanda Alexis, en se servant des haricots.

« Excellente question ! » réagit Lanie en attrapant son verre de rouge.

« Je crois que j'ai toujours été attirée par l'univers de la police et l'idée de trouver la cause de la mort de quelqu'un m'a toujours fasciné… »

Alexis fit une légère moue.

« C'est pas un peu bizarre ? Parce qu'en général si on devient médecin, c'est pour soigner des vies, non ? »

Lanie sourit devant sa réflexion.

« C'est vrai. Mais je suis une fille bizarre. » conclut Lanie en offrant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

« Je confirme. » seconda Javier. Lanie lui flanqua un coup de coude.

« C'était un compliment. » se défendit Javier après avoir reçu le coup de coude.

« Traiter les filles de bizarre est un compliment pour toi ? » s'étonna Lanie.

« Toutes les filles, non…Toi, oui. » murmura t-il en approchant sa bouche de sa joue.

« T'es bizarrement exceptionnelle. » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Lanie sourit en hochant la tête.

« Baratineur. » râla t- elle, à demie amusée.

« Trésor, tu m'as jamais parlé de devenir médecin ! » s'étonna Martha.

« Je sais, c'est plutôt récent en fait. » expliqua Alexis à sa grand-mère.

« En tous cas si tu veux être médecin légiste, il faut un estomac solide, tu sais. Parce que des fois, on voit des choses pas très jolies…les corps sont parfois déjà en état de décomposition, et les meurtres sont parfois tellement sauvage que les cadavres ne ressemblent plus qu'à de gros bout de viandes avariés… » expliqua Lanie.

Martha grimaça et en lâcha sa fourchette.

« Lanie. » la rappela à l'ordre Javier en lui filant un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? »

Elle posa alor les yeux sur Martha et vit son teint blanc et son air plutôt crispé.

« Toi t'as l'habitude, mais les autres… » rétorqua Javier. Lanie grinça des dents, toujours occupée à fixée la mère de Rick.

« Oh, désolée Martha… » s'excusa Lanie.

« C'est pas grave chérie, c'est la dure réalité, c'est bien de mettre Alexis au courant. »la rassura Martha dans un sourire.

« C'est vrai alors, c'est parfois vraiment dégueue ? »S'enquit Alexis.

« Ton père ne t'a rien raconté ? » s'étonna Ryan.

« Si. Mais en général il ne s'attarde pas sur les détails…Il à un estomac plutôt fragile pour ça. »

« On avait remarqué. » rit Javier.

« Une vrai petite nature, ce Rick… » renchérit Ryan dans un sourire.

« Tu te rappelles là fois ou il a failli dégueuler sur les chaussures de Kate ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » pouffa Ryan. « Franchement sans lui sur les scènes de crimes, on s'ennuierait trop. »

Alexis les fixa, sidérée de les voir se moquer de son paternel de cette façon.

« Arrêtez de vous moquez de mon père, les gars...En plus il me dit aussi plein de trucs sur vous et c'est pas toujours très gratifiant… » annonça énigmatiquement Alexis en attrapant son verre d'eau.

« Balance. » lui lança Ryan.

« Mm…non. Jamais je ne trahirais mon père ! » lança t- elle dans un grand sourire.

« On s'en fiche, on le découvrira bien vite, hein mon frère ? » rétorqua Esposito, prenant un air détaché.

« Ouais. On est des détectives professionnels…On n'a pas besoin de toi. Et en attendant, mange tes haricots. »Rétorqua Ryan, un brin vexé.

« Ca va t'aider à grandir, ça te fera pas de mal… » ajouta t-il avec provocation.

« Oh. Alors t'as pas du en abusé quand t'étais petit ! » Rétorqua Alexis avec aplomb. Jenny pouffa de rire si fort qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer. Ryan tourna la tête vers sa fiancée, choquée. Devant lui, Esposito cachait son sourire, faisant mine de s'essuyer la bouche et Lanie fixait Alexis en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire d'avantage.

« Et toi tu rigoles ? » s'offusqua Ryan en fixant celle qui serait bientôt sa femme.

« Désolé, chéri. » murmura t- elle en avalant sa bouchée. « Mais avoue que c'est marrant. » ajouta t-elle à mi voix.

« Ce n'est pas marrant. » bredouilla t-il en jetant un regard de tueur à Alexis.

« Ben si, un peu quand même. » réagit Esposito.

..

A suivre! Attention, la suite sera Caskett de chez Caskett ;) je n'en dits pas plus. A très vite!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Avant tout, je m'excuse pour le retard...Voici la suite. Bonne lecture!

...

..

Kate Beckett éclata de rire. Sa coupe de champagne était presque vide. Pourtant, elle n'était pas bourrée, loin de là. Non, elle se sentait simplement joyeuse. Et pas grâce à l'alcool, elle n'avait bu qu'une coupe et demie. Elle était simplement heureuse d'être avec lui. Il la faisait rire, il la faisait toujours rire.

« Voilà comment ma fille m'a ridiculisé une fois quand je suis allé la cherché à l'école…et elle n'avait que 8 ans ! » s'exclama t-il, dans un sourire un peu nostalgique.

« Votre fille est incroyable. » sourit Kate. Elle était à présent allongé sur le côté et avait adossé sa tête dans sa main.

« Oui, elle l'est. Elle est tellement géniale que ça me renvoi une image assez cruelle de ma propre existence ! » soupira t-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Si on fait les comptes, elle est plus belle que moi. Plus intelligente. Meilleure en orthographe, bref…Plus douée en tout… »

« Vous vous sous estimez, Castle. » répondit Kate en posant sa coupe sur la table de chevet.

« Peut être… »

« Avec toutes ces qualités, elle tient bien de quelqu'un non ? » ajouta Kate en le fixant d'un regard évocateur. Rick sourit.

« Vous avez raison…Et c'est certainement pas de sa mère ! » trancha t-il en lui faisant de gros yeux.

« Voilà, je vous retrouve. » sourit Kate.

Rick répondit à son sourire et se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes.

« C'est bizarre, mais j'aime tellement Alexis que je sais pas si je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants un jour… » ajouta t-il, songeur. Kate lui sourit de plus belle, attendrie par ses paroles.

« Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. » répondit –elle dans un murmure, en le dévorant des yeux. Rick reposa ses yeux sur elle et sourit à son tour. Évidemment, elle le comprenait toujours, pour tout.

« Enfin après…tout dépend de la future mère potentielle… » bredouilla t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Kate baissa les yeux dans un sourire, un peu gênée.

« Quoi qu'il soit si vous ne la trouvez pas, je trouve pas ça bizarre que vous ne vouliez qu'un enfant. » reprit -elle après quelques secondes.

Rick sourit et se garda de répondre que la mère, il l'avait déjà trouvée.

« Merci. La plupart des gens trouveraient ça horrible, comme pensée ! » reprit –il plus légèrement.

« Mais je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens. »

« Ca, je sais. » sourit Rick. « Vous voulez encore du champagne ? »

Kate lui lança un regard un peu coquin.

« Essayez vous de me saouler, monsieur l'écrivain ? » supposa t- elle.

« Loin de moi cette pensée ! » rétorqua Castle, un sourcil haussé.

« Ça ira, j'ai assez bu. » déclina gentiment Kate. Castle reposa la bouteille sur une chaise qu'il avait amenée, près du lit. Le plateau repas était à présent également posé sur la chaise.

Kate s'allongea totalement de son côté du lit et blotti sa tête contre l'oreiller. Ses cheveux avaient un peu séchés, mais ils étaient toujours humides. Kate Beckett perdit son regard sur le plafond, songeuse. Rick la regarda quelques secondes avant de décider de faire comme elle. Il s'allongea totalement à ses côtés, les bras derrière la tête, et regarda le plafond à son tour.

« Journée bizarre, hein ? » lança t-il dans un soupir, après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ça, vous pouvez le dire. » rétorqua Kate, songeuse.

« Même si, pour être honnête…je suis content d'être coincé ici, avec vous. » ajouta Castle en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. Kate aussi tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et lui sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, enfin s'il fallait que je sois coincée avec quelqu'un…Je suis content que ça soit vous.» bredouilla t-il.

Son air un peu mal à l'aise amusa Kate qui lui sourit.

« Pour ce que ça vaut Castle…moi aussi je suis contente d'être coincée ici avec vous. Même si je dois avouer que quand vous avez commencé a me parler d'igloo…ça m'a un peu fait flippé. »

Rick pouffa de rire.

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué…Cela dit c'était injustifié ! Vous savez que chez les inuktitut, les igloos sont réellement considéré comme… »

Kate lui adressa un regard un peu noir et Rick ne continua pas sa phrase.

« Enfin bref. Il faudra lire mon prochain roman pour le découvrir. » conclut –il en se raclant la gorge. Kate pouffa de rire et roula des yeux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez envoyer Nikki Hard au Groenland ? » se moqua t-elle.

« Moquez vous, mais j'y pense sérieusement. » avoua t-il, avec un sérieux qui effraya légèrement Kate. Elle finit par lui sourire. Il la surprendrait toujours par son imagination débordante et surtout, son petit grain de folie.

« Vous me surprendrez toujours, Castle… » avoua t-il en reposant ses yeux vers lui.

« Je vous retourne le compliment, Kate. » répondit –il d'une voix douce.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, intensément. Cette situation bizarre leur rappelait tous les deux leur escapade à Los Angeles, beaucoup plus tôt dans l'année. Ils avaient failli craquer, ce soir là. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient longtemps repensé à ce moment, sans se l'avouer bien évidemment. Alors que Rick n'en finissait plus de la fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus qui ne clignait même plus, Kate détourna la tête et reposa ses yeux sur le plafond. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. C'était le moment idéal. Elle hésita à parler quelques longues secondes, avant de se redresser légèrement. La aussi, elle allait certainement le surprendre...

« A mon tour d'être honnête avec vous… » commença t- elle, sans détacher ses yeux du plafond. Elle avait besoin d'une contenance.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda t-il d'un ton léger. Pourtant ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'avait rien de léger.

« En réalité…je me souviens. » commença t-elle, un peu énigmatique en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Castle fronça un sourcil, et chercha quelques secondes...

« Vous vous souvenez… » répéta t-il en se redressant un peu à son tour.

« De tout. » le coupa Kate pourtant mal à l'aise d'ajouter cet élément à la conversation.

Cette phrase n'en disait pas beaucoup, pourtant, Rick comprit bien vite, et son sourire se figea. Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Je n'ai jamais rien oublié de ce que vous avez pu me dire dans le passé. » avoua Kate. Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Rick déglutit, n'arrivant pas à parler tout de suite.

« Vous voulez dire, que… »

Kate tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça.

« Je me rappelle de ce que vous m'avez dit. Le jour de la fusillade….oui. De chaque mot. » acquiesça t-elle en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Il était difficile pour elle de déceler les émotions de Castle à ce moment là. Il la fixait, interloqué…sans un sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Le silence s'installa. Voilà que devant son air neutre et impassible, elle regrettait subitement ses révélations. Elle s'apprêta à balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais il reprit la parole avant elle.

« Je… pourquoi m'avoir menti ? » demanda t-il après quelques secondes de lourd silence. Il n'avait pas demandé cela sur un ton de reproche, ou de colère…Il voulait simplement savoir. Kate soupira et hocha la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Ça me faisait peur. J'étais pas prête…je ne sais pas si je le suis d'avantage aujourd'hui mais je ne voulais plus vous mentir là-dessus…Je supportais plus de vous mentir, et de vous cacher... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« De me cacher quoi ? » chercha t-il, captivé par tous les recoins de son visage. Sa question la surprise. Légèrement, elle fronça un sourcil.

« Vous…vous ne vous en doutez pas ? » bredouilla t-elle avec un élan de courage qui la surprit elle-même.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Rick, lui, la fixait, presque en état de choc. La personne qu'il aimait autant, voir même peut être plus que sa propre fille venait de lui faire ce qu'il prenait comme une véritable déclaration, et il avait raison de le prendre ainsi.

« J'ai essayé de combattre ce que je ressentais, mais… »

« Pourquoi le combattre ? » la coupa Castle, étonné. Kate poussa un long soupir avant de reposer ses yeux dans les siens. Elle avait presque peur de le regarder.

« Vous me l'avez dit avant, je me suis toujours réfugiée dans des relations sans amour…Alors quand il y en a, ça devient plus compliqué pour moi…» concéda t –elle avec beaucoup de difficulté en détournant à nouveau son regard.

Rick n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Elle avait employé le mot relation, et plus important encore, le mot amour.

« Kate… »murmura t-il, attendant qu'elle le regarde.

Elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui, se mordant légèrement la lèvre à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » demanda t-il dans un murmure.

« Je suis pas douée pour ces choses là… » rétorqua t –elle d'une voix encore plus faible. Rick sourit et rapprocha progressivement son corps de celui de Kate. Kate le regarda faire, sans même bouger un cheveux.

« Moi je le suis. »répondit –il d'une voix douce, en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien. Il ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre. Rick n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle, dont il était si proche. Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas remballé. Kate, elle, se demandait lorsqu'il allait l'embrasser, et osait à peine respirer. Rick passa d'abord une main dans ses cheveux humides, et s'attarda sur son front, avant de reposer ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ça fait quatre ans que j'attends ce moment… » lui murmura t-il de son souffle chaud.

Kate sourit, elle comprenait parfaitement. Bien sûr ils s'étaient déjà embrassés…Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce moment.

Soudain, les lèvres de Rick se posèrent sur les siennes…Kate frissonna et dans un élan de courage et de force dont elle ne savait même pas elle-même ou elle l'avait puisé, répondit à son baiser et aussitôt quémanda qu'il ouvre un peu plus la bouche. Ce qu'il fit.

Rick empoigna son visage dans ses mains alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Il sentit les mains de Kate se poser sa taille et ce geste le surpris autant qu'il le fit frissonner. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus…Tous les deux assis sur ce lit à s'embrasser avec fougue…Cela leur paraissait presque irréel. Mais non. C'était bien réel. Et fantastique. Sous la passion de leurs baisers, Rick se pencha d'avantage sur Kate qui vacillait dangereusement sur le matelas. Finalement, elle remonta ses mains jusqu'aux joues de Rick qu'elle caressa avec sensualité, tout en l'attirant légèrement vers elle. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas, veillant à ce que Rick ne détache pas ses lèvres des siennes. Rick se pencha automatiquement sur elle, prenant soin toutefois de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage également, et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle empoigna avec ardeur sa touffe de cheveux brun qu'elle tira presque pour lui manifester a quel point il la rendait dingue. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus goulument, avide l'un de l'autre, et Rick sentit l'oxygène lui manquer, mais pour rien au monde il aurait mis fin lui-même à ce moment.

…

TBC !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour :) et oui, déjà une suite. Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews! Merci infiniment!

Petite remarque sur la review de Squilla : "Quelle coupure en plus te connaissant tu vas nous remettre de l'Esplanie dans le prochain chapitre :p"

Alors comme ça je suis pas capable de poster deux chapitres Caskett l'un après l'autre? ;) Bonne lecture.

...

Lorsque Kate Beckett rouvrit les yeux le matin du 25 décembre, elle fut d'abord surprise par la luminosité qui émanait de la pièce. Maintenant, elle se rappelait. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de tirer les volets, la vieille, lors de leur magnifique soirée. Kate se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui s'étaient plaqués sur son visage tout engourdi de sommeil. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre moitié du lit, mais elle était seule. Elle posa sa main sur le drap. La place était froide, et un bruit d'eau qui coule se laissait délicatement entendre de la salle de bain. Kate esquissa un sourire en fixant la porte, et attrapa les draps alors qu'elle se levait. Elle l'entoura autour d'elle pour caché sa nudité, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le jet d'eau presque bouillant qui se répandait sur son visage lui flanqua des frissons sur tout le corps. Mais ça n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois que les mains de Kate s'étaient posées sur sa peau, la vieille. Il avait enfin eu le plaisir, la joie immense de pouvoir la toucher, la nuit dernière. Et il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées d'elle.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Cette voix.

Rick tourna la tête, son visage et tout le reste de son corps dégoulinant d'eau. Kate Beckett venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bain, enrubannée dans ce drap qui lui rappelait leur inoubliable nuit. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient en pagaille, et de légères traces de mascara coulé ornaient le bas de ses yeux. Bizarrement, il la trouva encore plus jolie comme ça, et son magnifique sourire lui donna envie de sortir de la douche pour aussitôt coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

« A toi. » répondit –il simplement, avec un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Oh. » répondit Kate en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux un peu emmêlés par leur nuit.

« J'espère que c'est une pensée agréable… » répondit –elle d'une petite voix, en relevant des yeux timides vers lui. Elle était toujours en manque de confiance en elle.

« A ton avis. » répliqua t-il, trouvant la réflexion absurde. Kate sourit et le dévora du regard quelques secondes. La vision de lui, nu sous la douche lui donnaient des envies qu'elle faisait absolument tout pour combattre dans son fort intérieur.

« Tu sais Rick, je voulais… » Elle cherchait ses mots, et Rick la dévora du regard, attendant la suite.

« Je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit…J'ai passé une nuit magnifique. »

« Arrête, t'as pas à me remercier. Et le plaisir était pour moi. » Rétorqua t-il en tendant son bras vers elle, pour qu'elle attrape sa main. Elle l'attrapa aussi tôt. Et même si sa main était trempée et fraîche, et qu'elle n'avait pas très chaud dans ce drap, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait était son contact. Rick exerça une petite pression sur ses doigts, pour les caresser.

« Tu sais, j'avais peur...que tu aie des regrets. » ajouta Rick, un peu hésitant à son tour. Kate haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'avais peur d'avoir gâché quelque chose entre nous… »

« Rick, il faut être deux pour faire ce qu'on a fait. » le coupa Kate d'une voix douce.

« Je sais, mais… »

« Et j'en avais envie aussi. Je n'ai aucun regret. » Assura t- elle en le coupant, le fixant de son beau regard vert emprunt de sincérité. Le sourire de Rick s'élargit.

« Je suis rassuré. » murmura t-il, alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » ajouta t-il. Kate se mordit la lèvre et regarda le plafond songeuse.

« Mm…Et bien pour commencer, je prendrais bien une douche aussi… » expliqua t-elle d'une voix un peu joueuse. Rick remarqua que son regard était devenu un peu aguicheur aussi.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres. » répondit –il en l'attirant vers lui. Kate pouffa de rire et laissa tomber le drap derrière elle, avant de rapidement grimper dans la douche, escortée par sa main. Elle poussa un léger cri au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau gelée et lâcha la main de Rick. Très vite, toute sa peau fut trempée, et ses cheveux inondés d'eau. Rick passa ses mains sur son front pour écarter les gouttes qui allaient tomber sur ses yeux, et accessoirement écarter ses cheveux mouillés de son front.

« Attends… » murmura t-il en s'exécutant.

Kate le laissa faire, comme hypnotisée par ses gestes. Il n'avait rien à envier aux autres garçons qu'elle avait pu fréquentée. Il n'était pas qu'attentionné, il y avait autre chose. Kate se sentait protégée, avec lui. En permanence et en toutes circonstances.

« L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? » demanda t-il, d'un ton concerné.

Perdue dans ses yeux et ses pensées, elle en oublia de répondre.

« Kate ? » reprit –il, un peu amusé par son air absent. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« mm ? »

« Ou est ce que tu étais ? Je t'avais perdu… » murmura t-il. Kate sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue, venant caresser chaque grain de peau. Sa peau légèrement piquante, parce qu'il ne s'était pas rasé de quelques jours.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais. » répondit –elle dans un murmure, en rapprochant son visage du sien. Grisé par ses paroles et son touché, Rick la laissa faire, jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Au dessus d'eux, l'eau coulait toujours abondamment et s'entremêlait à leur échange langoureux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kate mis fin au baiser et adossa son front à celui de Rick.

« Tu sais la douche était une idée brillante... » commença Rick en rouvrant les yeux.

« Mais quand je t'ai demandé ce qu'on allait faire, je parlais plus sérieusement. »

Kate sourit et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu parles d'avenir ? »

« Je parle d'avenir. » acquiesça t-il.

« Tu crois qu'on en a un ? » lui demanda t-elle. Cette question le surprit légèrement, il haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi…Pas toi ? »

Kate posa un doigt sur sa bouche, essayant de masquer son petit air offusqué.

« Bien sûr que si…mais tu me connais…Ca me fait peur. » confia t- elle.

« T'as pas avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, avec moi. » lui assura t-il en la dévorant amoureusement des yeux. Son visage était trempé, et de l'eau continuait de dégouliner de ses cheveux, s'échouant sur ses joues.

« Je sais…justement. J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur… »

« Au lit ? » la coupa Rick avec un air mutin.

« De ce côté-là, t'as pas de soucis à se faire… »murmura t-il en venant l'embrasser dans le cou. Il descendit progressivement vers son épaule, et, trouvant cela bien trop agréable, Kate n'arriva pas à le faire arrêter tout de suite. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, elle lui flanqua une claque sur le bras.

« Aïe ! »

Rick se détacha de sa peau et replanta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je parlais pas de ça…Mais merci pour le compliment. » termina Kate en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas rougir comme une pivoine, ce que Rick trouva adorable.

« Je parle d'avoir une relation stable et sérieuse… j'ai peur de ne pas avoir régler tous mes problèmes, j'ai peur de te faire souffrir et de ne pas t'apporter tout ce que tu attendras de moi. » avoua t- elle avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle avait même baissé les yeux.

« Kate, regarde-moi. »

Elle ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite, et Rick attrapa délicatement son menton avec son pouce. Avec son aide, elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui.

« Regarde moi. » répéta t-il dans un murmure. Elle le fixa, toujours silencieuse.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait…et pour une fois ne me sors pas « trop longtemps », je suis sérieux. »

Kate esquissa un sourire devant sa plaisanterie.

« Presque quatre ans. » répondit –elle.

« Exactement. On ne sait pas rencontré hier, et je sais tout ce que tu as traversé, tout ce qu'on a traversé. » Corrigea t-il, en attrapant ses mains.

« Je sais que tu as peur, que tes craintes n'ont pas complètement déserté ton esprit, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait hier soir ? »

Elle fronça le regard.

« Tu parles de quel moment ? »

Rick pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

« Arrête, j'essaie d'être sérieux…Tu as fait un pas vers moi. Plus qu'un pas en fait. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour et de confiance, alors je m'appelle plus Rick Castle ! »

« C'est pas ton vrai nom. » le provoqua t- elle a demie mot, touchée par son petit discours. Il la foudroya gentiment du regard.

« T'as fini de m'interrompre ? Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que tu peux avoir confiance en moi… »

« Je sais. » admit –elle en adossant à nouveau son front au sien.

« Jamais je ne te brusquerai, et on ira à ton rythme. Mais si tu me donnes une chance…Si tu nous donnes une chance, je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à guérir complètement. De toujours être là, et de tout te donner. » Conclut Rick, en ne détachant pas son regard azur des yeux de Kate. Cette dernière sourit et le fuit du regard quelques secondes, sentant l'émotion la gagner.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer avec tout ce baratin… » Marmonna t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

« C'est pas du baratin ! Ça mériterait même que je le case dans un bouquin ! » S'offusqua t-il mais lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux légèrement embués vers lui, il ne lui en voulait même plus d'avoir précédemment dit ça.

« Merci, Rick. » répondit simplement Kate, dans un sourire discret.

« Toujours. » murmura t-il en retour. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dits ? »

« Et bien…Je sais pas, mais ça n'est pas trop dangereux qu'un écrivain sorte avec sa muse ? » demanda Kate. Cette phrase le fit rire.

« J'apprécie l'intérêt que tu portes à ma carrière mais très honnêtement, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ! » répondit –il, la faisant sourire de toute ses dents.

« En plus avec les droits d'auteurs plus le film de Vague de chaleur en cours...j'ai de quoi vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sur l'île de mon choix...tu n'as qu'a démissionner...et choisir la destination.»

Kate lui dévoila son joli sourire, s'imaginant déjà dans les Caraïbes à ses côtés.

« Ne me tentes pas… » murmura- elle venant coller ses lèvres aux siennes avec fougue, tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Alors on est ensemble ? » demanda t-il en se détachant – avec difficulté- de ses lèvres.

« Ca en prend le chemin… » Rétorqua t- elle dans un petit sourire. « Mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous pour le moment….»

« Oh, une relation secrète ponctués de petits rendez vous clandestins…j'adore ça… » avoua t-il en embrassant furtivement son épaule.

«Mais si tu veux que notre relation fonctionne, on ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement, tu sais. » ajouta t-il. Elle acquiesça.

« C'est pour ça que j'allais préciser, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir…je parlais en tous cas d'un point de vue professionnel. Si tu veux le dire à ta mère et à Alexis, je comprendrais. »

Il sourit, imaginant la réaction de sa mère qui serait capable d'en pleurer de joie, tellement elle appréciait Kate. Pour Alexis, il était moins sûr. Sa fille était toujours plus renfermée sur le sujet.

« Mais pas Ryan et Esposito ? » reprit Rick.

« Tu sais comme ils peuvent être lourd, non ? » rétorqua t- elle en le fixant d'un regard entendu.

« Pas faux. » acquiesça t-il en lui faisant de grands yeux. « Et Lanie ? » ajouta t-il.

« Est-ce qu'elle m'a parlé de sa relation avec Espo, au début ? » s'étonna Kate.

« Oh…Je ne te savais pas aussi rancunière… » Réagit Rick, amusé.

« J'aimerais juste…que ça reste en dehors du boulot pour le moment. Surtout si Gates l'apprenait…enfin je veux pas qu'elle commence à nous faire des réflexions… » Expliqua Kate.

« Elle a pas attendu qu'on soit ensemble pour ça. » fit remarquer Castle dans un petit sourire.

« Raison de plus ! » réagit t- elle.

« T'en fais pas Kate, ça sera notre petit secret, c'est promis. » sourit t-il en l'embrassant furtivement sur son front trempé.

« Et je sens en plus que ça va être marrant de faire semblant de pas être ensemble… » ajouta t-il, excité comme un gamin, à cette idée.

« Faudra simplement que je trouve le courage de… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira et la bouffant des yeux.

« De ? » chercha t- elle, un peu joueuse.

« De pas vouloir t'embrasser à chaque seconde… »

« Rick. » sourit Kate, effarée par son romantisme dégoulinant. Mais en vérité, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Cela dit, ça fait quatre ans que je m'entraîne alors je devrais y arriver… » ajouta t-il dans un murmure, venant frôler son nez au sien. Kate frissonna de tout son être, absolument charmée par ses mains qui entouraient sa taille, la rapprochant de lui…mais encore plus charmée par ses paroles.

« Pour être honnête… Je suis plutôt bien entraînée aussi… » Murmura t- elle dans un sourire. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et vint furtivement mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Rick qui continuait à la fixer de ses grands yeux, un peu surpris par sa dernière phrase… Elle pouffa de rire en remarquant son air ahuri et captura ses lèvres avec passion, emprisonnant ses joues mal rasées de ses deux mains. Rick ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre.

Une poignée de minutes, un quart d'heure…et puis deux. Leur douche s'éternisa.

….

A suivre! Merci encore à tous de votre fidélité ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews. Vous êtes géniaux!:)

...

..

.

L'appartement des Castle était calme, le matin du 25 décembre. Après s'être servi une tasse de café bien chaud, Javier Esposito se dirigea vers le salon. Il regarda furtivement par la fenêtre, la neige ne tombait plus. Enfin. Mais la rue et les trottoirs étaient toujours ensevelis sous la neige, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, la circulation n'avait pas reprit.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il fit dévier son regard vers le canapé, ou Lanie dormait encore, recouverte d'un plaid en laine. Il la regarda dormir quelques secondes, avant de poser sa tasse de café sur la table basse, et de s'agenouiller devant le canapé ou elle dormait.

« Lanie. » murmura t-il, voulant la réveiller en douceur. Elle ne se réveilla pas, et Javier vint caresser sa joue pour la faire réagir.

« Lanie. » répéta t-il, en faisant dévier sa main de sa joue à ses longs cheveux d'ébènes. Elle bougea légèrement ce qui le fit d'avantage sourire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle le vit aussi proche d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Javi ? » murmura t- elle en se redressant. Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle et se rappela de ce qu'elle faisait dans le canapé de Castle. Avec la tempête de neige, ils avaient tous dormi sur place. Jenny et Kevin avaient pris la chambre de Castle, et Martha et Alexis avaient dormi dans leurs propres chambres. Javi et Lanie avaient la chambre d'ami à leur disposition, mais ils avaient décidé de rester un peu tous les deux à discuter, et s'étaient probablement endormis sur le canapé à une heure très tardive…ou très matinale.

« On a dormi ici ? » lui demanda t- elle en pointant le canapé du doigt.

Il acquiesça dans un sourire.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura t- elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Javier.

« Parce que t'as du mal dormir… » Répondit –elle en le regardant tendrement. Il pouffa légèrement de rire.

« T'étais blottie contre moi, comment veut tu que j'ai mal dormi ? »

Lanie sourit à sa remarque, et posa sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa, avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

« T'es adorable. » ajouta t- elle en se détachant de ses lèvres.

« Pas autant que toi quand tu dors. » rétorqua t-il en la bouffant des yeux. Lanie sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi…Il est quel heure ? » demanda t- elle, avec une voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

« Tôt…Mais comme tu devais travailler aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je te réveille.. »

Lanie lui fit de gros yeux.

« J'avais oublié… » Râla t- elle dans un soupir.

« Cela dit je pense que ça sert à rien… De toute façon tout est encore bloqué partout… »

« Je devrais quand même essayer d'aller à la morgue tu crois pas ? » demanda t- elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On peut toujours essayer si tu veux. »

« On ? » releva t- elle, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule alors qu'on sait pas trop ou ça en est dehors ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ? » rit Lanie. « Il ne neige même plus, en plus. » ajouta t-elle en regardant furtivement vers la fenêtre.

« Discute pas, Chica. » rétorqua Javi en caressant furtivement le bout de son nez, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas…peut être bien parce que c'est Noël… » dit –il dans un sourire. Lanie lui fit de gros yeux et attrapa son col de chemise.

« Oooh j'ai compris. C'est uniquement par intérêt…Tu attends que je te fasse un cadeau, c'est ça ? » Comprit –elle. Javi pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

« Nan. C'est toi mon cadeau. » répondit –il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Lanie le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, et lui sourit, attendrie.

« Pourtant je suis loin d'être un cadeau tu sais… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais. Ca, je sais. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il approuve Lanie entrouvrit la bouche, choquée, puis lui flanqua une tape sur le bras. Javi y répondit en venant aussitôt coller ses lèvres aux siennes avec ardeur. Lanie passa automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

Lorsque Marta Rogers arriva dans la kitchenette, papillotée dans sa robe de chambre vert émeraude et l'air encore tout endormi, elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers le salon, curieuse de découvrir la provenance de ses rires et bruits de baisers.

Lorsqu'elle vit uniquement leurs têtes dépassé du canapé, elle sourit et se racla la gorge bien fort en se tournant vers la machine à café.

Lanie sursauta et se décolla d'Esposito en se relevant du canapé avec précipitation. Elle se retourna vers Matha, qui lui souriait depuis la kitchenette.

« Martha, je…on… » balbutia Lanie, alors que Javier s'essuyait un peu la bouche.

Martha la coupa d'un geste de la main, roulant des yeux.

« Allons ne vous excusez pas, chérie. Vous êtes adorable. Ça me rappelle mes jeunes années.» ajouta t- elle en les regardant avec attendrissement, presque la larme à l'œil.

Mais Lanie n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

« Martha, bonjour… »

« Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, merci. » répondit Lanie en entortillant ses doigts, toujours un peu gênée.

« Les futurs mariés ne sont pas encore réveillé ? » s'enquit Martha.

« Nope. Ce sont de gros dormeurs. Surtout Kevin...» répondit Javi.

« Pareil pour Alexis. Une véritable petite marmotte si on ne vient pas la réveiller ! »Précisa Martha dans un sourire.

« En plus vu qu'ils ont passé leur temps à se battre hier soir, ils doivent être bien crevé.» ajouta Lanie, amusée.

« Ces deux là... » souffla Martha.

« De vrais gamins. » ajouta Javi, un peu amusé aussi.

« Martha, je tenais encore à vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, c'était adorable de votre part. » ajouta Lanie. Martha lui fit un clin d'œil.

« N'en parlons plus. Ca me fait tellement plaisir. » Répondit Martha en attrapant sa tasse de café.

« Café ? » lui proposa t-elle.

Lanie déclina.

« Non merci, faut que j'y aille. » répondit –elle en passant une main dans ses long cheveux noirs décoiffés. Martha haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça, déjà ? Il est tôt…et on est le matin de Noël ! »

« Je suis de garde. » expliqua la jeune métisse.

« Oh. Dur… » grimaça Martha, qui ne manquait jamais de franchise.

« Un peu. » avoua Lanie dans un sourire.

« Vous savez, la vie s'est un peu arrêtée à New York depuis la tempête…vous êtes sûre que vous devez aller travailler? »

« C'est ce que je lui dit. » s'en mêla Javi. « Tu devrais appeler la morgue, avant. »

Lanie le fixa, sceptique.

« Toi tu dits ça uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas que j'aille travailler… » Soupçonna t- elle en croisant les bras.

« Et comment ! Alors qu'on pourrait rentrer, se blottir au lit à regarder des films de Noël…ou à faire autre chose. » conclut –il dans un murmure qui la fit sourire.

« Ou même rester ici et déjeuner avec nous à midi ? » le coupa Martha. « Après tout je ne sais pas quand Rick rentrera, et y a une quantité de nourriture astronomique dans le frigo. Alexis a un appétit d'oiseau, et j'ai horreur du gaspillage. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. » répondit Espo qui avait un gros coup de fourchette. Lanie sourit et fit dévier son regard vers Martha.

« C'est adorable de votre part…Mais on a déjà abusé de votre hospitalité… » Répondit –elle, toujours un peu gênée. Martha hocha la tête.

« Quelle hospitalité ? C'était normal, vous étiez mes invités. Et vous l'êtes toujours. Trésor, ca me fait plaisir. Noël est fait pour réunir les gens, non ? » Renchérit Martha.

« C'est gentil. » sourit Lanie, alors que Javi lui tendit son portable.

« Appelle la morgue. Vois si tout est revenu à la normal, si tu peux aller travailler…et parle leur aussi de l'incident de hier avec la porte. » ajouta t-il avec un ton plus léger.

Lanie attrapa son portable en pouffant de rire.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. » rit elle en composant le numéro.

« Dit leur que c'est Ryan, hein ! Moi j'y suis pour rien. »

« A peine. » répondit Lanie avec un petit sourire de provocation ! »

« Quoi ? C'est lui qui a défoncé la porte ! » se défendit Javi.

« Heureusement qu'il était là, chéri…Sinon on y serait encore… » répondit Lanie. Javi roula des yeux. Martha ne comprenait pas tout mais sembla amusé de les voir si complices.

« Bon, j'appelle. » trancha Lanie en reposant ses yeux sur Espo.

« Je reviens. » ajouta t- elle juste avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un minuscule baiser sur les lèvres de Javier. Puis elle s'éloigna vers le bureau de Rick, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Esposito la regarda s'éloigner dans un sourire. Puis il reposa ses yeux vers Martha, accoudée au bar de la kitchenette. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et alla la rejoindre.

« Vous l'aimez, hein ? » lança Martha en le fixant avec un sourire.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » répondit –il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Ca fait plaisir. L'amour, y a que ça de vrai ! » trancha Martha en posant ses mains sur celles d'Esposito.

« Ne le laissez pas filer. » Javier lui sourit.

« J'essaierais de m'en souvenirs. En fait…j'aimerais… »

« Oui ? » le coupa Martha, le voyant hésiter.

« J'aimerais qu'on soit plus l'un pour l'autre. Enfin vous voyez. » balbutia t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. Le sourire de Martha s'élargit.

« Oooh. Vous voulez la demandez en mariage ? » comprit –elle, toute excitée.

« Non…enfin si…enfin elle sera pas prête. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir… » rétorqua Martha en portant sa tasse à sa bouche. Javi la fixa, étonné.

« Vous aussi vous avez retenu sa petite remarque ? »

« Et comment. » répondit Martha dans un sourire. « C'était mignon. Et lourds en sous entendu, croyez en mon expérience. »

« Combien de mariage ? » tenta Javier avec un demi-sourire.

« Chéri, c'est pire que de me demander mon âge ! » rétorqua Martha dans un soupir.

Javi pouffa de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« D'accord, j'insiste pas. Sérieusement, ça ne ressemble pas à Lanie. On s'est quand même séparé il y a deux mois à cause de ça. Parce que j'avais l'impression que pour elle on n'était que de l'amusement. Et maintenant qu'on s'est réconciliés…je n'ai pas envie de la faire fuir. Pas encore. » soupira t-il.

« Javier…vu la façon dont elle vous regarde, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de fuir. » confia Martha.

Esposito cogita sur ses paroles, comme sonné. Ses paroles étaient pleines d'espoir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

« Les choses peuvent changer, vous savez. » le rassura Martha d'une voix douce.

« Regardez mon fils et Beckett ! Elle ne rêvait que de l'étrangler à une époque et maintenant…Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. »

« Ouais, ça je peux vous le confirmer » sourit Javi. Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsque Lanie sortit du bureau de Rick et revint vers eux.

« Ah ! Docteur Parish. Alors, verdict ? » lui demanda Martha.

« Y a personne. C'est bizarre. » répondit –elle en rendant son portable à Espo.

« C'est pas bizarre. Avec les intempéries et en plus à Noël les tueurs préfèrent resté chez eux au chaud à regarder des films de Noël et à boire des chocolat chauds, plutôt que de se peler dans les rues…Ils se disent qu'ils reprendront du service le 26 ! Ou alors...les cadavres sont sous la neige et on aura une super surprise quand tout va fondre. » plaisanta ce dernier. Lanie roula des yeux.

« Très marrant...et dégueu...» souffla t- elle en venant s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

« Martha, je prendrais bien un café, en fin de compte, s'il vous plait. » ajouta Lanie.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Martha en lui attrapant une tasse.

« Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? » demanda Lanie en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« De rien. » s'empressa de répondre Esposito en fixant Martha d'un regard poignant, ne voulant pas qu'elle gaffe sur le sujet « mariage. »

« Enfin si, on parlait de Rick et de Kate. » ajouta t-il, un peu moins crispé.

«Oh. Vous avez des nouvelles ? » S'étonna Lanie.

Martha hocha la tête, en lui tendant sa tasse fumante.

« Merci. »

« Malheureusement non, aucune nouvelles… » souffla Martha. « J'ai peur qu'ils soient encore coincés au beau milieu de nulle part et qu'ils aient passé un réveillon déplorable… » soupira t-elle.

« Ou alors ils se sont finalement sauté dessus et ont passé la soirée à… »

Javier flanqua un coup de coude à sa petite amie qui ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Lanie ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t- elle, la voix angélique.

« J'te rappelles que c'est sa mère. » lui murmura Javier. Martha pouffa de rire.

« Et alors ? Martha je suis sûre que vous le voulez autant que nous. » ajouta Lanie en tendant un regard malicieux à Martha.

« Que Dieu vous entendent, trésor ! » répliqua Martha en tendant sa main à Lanie. La jeune métisse lui sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elles se frappèrent dans la main, sous le regard sidéré de Javier.

…

A suiiivre !


	16. Chapter 16

Quoii? Un chapitre Caskett dans la même journée? Ahah que voulez vous. Je suis une fille incroyablement généreuse. Si si :) Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous. *câlin virtuels à tout ceux qui passeront par là*

...

..

.

Kate regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de leur chambre. La neige ne tombait plus mais il faisait encore froid, et tout était blanc autour de l'auberge. Ils étaient enfin sortis de la salle de bain, après de longues minutes à se doucher tous les deux, minutes qui étaient très certainement à la réflexion, les plus agréables de sa vie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur vie dans la salle de bain. Alors ils s'étaient finalement habillés, et Rick s'était mis en tête d'aller leur chercher du ravitaillement.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Kate se retourna dans un sourire. Elle savait que ça allait être lui.

Rick Castle pénétra dans la pièce avec un autre plateau repas. Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Woa. On a encore un festin de prévu ? » sourit –elle en voyant le plateau bien garni.

« On est le 25 décembre, chérie. Le repas de midi doit être à la hauteur… » répondit –il d'une voix charmeuse.

_Chérie_. Kate s'empêcha avec beaucoup de mal de rougir et de sautiller partout comme une gamine. Elle en aurait été capable.

« Les propriétaires ont été adorables de nous héberger et de nous prêter un peu de leur repas…ça fait quand même deux fois qu'on les taxe. » ajouta Rick avec humour, la sortant de ses pensées.

« C'est vrai. Tu devrais leur dédicacer tous les Derrick Storm de leur collection. » plaisanta Kate, alors qu'il posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet.

« Oh c'est déjà fait. Et plus d'une fois. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu mal au poignet à force d'avoir signer. » plaisanta t-il.

« Oh, pauvre trésor. » sourit Kate sur un ton un peu maternel. « Viens par là. » ajouta t- elle dans un murmure. Rick ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha d'elle. Arrivé vers la fenêtre ou elle se trouvait, il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Kate alors qu'elle hissa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il la fixa, légèrement étonné.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Pour le repas, pour être là…Et parce que tu es adorable avec moi. Tu l'as toujours été. » répondit –elle dans un murmure, hypnotisée par son regard azur. Rick lui sourit touché de l'entendre dire ça. Ca le touchait incroyablement.

« Et bien, pour ce qui est du repas à vrai dire, j'y suis pas pour grand-chose…Cela étant je préfère que tu m'embrasses moi que le cuisto. »

Kate explosa de rire, et Rick reprit plus sérieusement.

« Pour le reste, je pourrais effectivement être considéré comme adorable…Mais je t'en prie. C'était avec plaisir. »répondit avec une légère modestie.

Kate rit à nouveau et baissa la tête, alors qu'il la dévorait toujours des yeux. Il la rendait nerveuse. Pire qu'une ado.

« Au fait, tu as eu ta mère ? » reprit –elle pour changer de sujet.

« Affirmatif, je lui ait passé un coup de fil quand j'étais en bas. » acquiesça Castle. « Oh, et…j'ai un scoop pour toi. » ajouta t-il avec mystère et un brin excitation.

Kate haussa un sourcil, le fixant avec intérêt.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Et bien…Devine avec qui ma très chère mère a pris le petit dej ce matin ? »

Kate répondit par un hochement de tête et une petite moue sceptique.

« L'une de ses nombreuses ancienne conquête ? » tenta Kate. Rick fixa le plafond quelques secondes, songeur.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait effectivement aimé l'avoir sur sa liste…Si il n'avait pas vingt cinq ans de moins et s'il n'était pas aveuglé par une certaine médecin légiste au charme ravageur… »

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Espo ? »

« Bingo. Avec le Docteur Parish en question. » sourit Castle. Le sourire de Kate s'élargit.

« Quoi. Lanie aussi ? »

« Apparemment. Lanie l'a accompagné hier, au repas de ma mère. Et là ils étaient encore chez nous. Tout comme Ryan et Jenny. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent! » plaisanta t-il.

« Mais ils sont à nouveau ensemble ? » s'étonna Kate, focalisée sur la vie sentimentale de son amie.

« Et bien d'après ma mère, et je la cite, ils n'ont pas arrêtés de se 'lécher le museau'…Alors si ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils font bien semblant. » conclut Rick dans un sourire. Kate aussi souriait pleinement.

« Dire que j'ai raté ça… » Souffla t- elle en venant jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de Rick.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Lanie aussi sera déçue quand elle apprendra que nous aussi, on a passé la soirée à…Se lécher le museau, pour reprendre ma mère. » répondit –il dans une légère grimace, imaginant finalement sa mère dire cette phrase ce qui lui parut un peu bizarre.

Kate pouffa de rire avant de hocher la tête.

« Dit donc… Comment ça, QUAND elle l'apprendra ? » rebondit Kate en le fixant avec un peu de scepticisme.

«Ah oui, c'est vrai. Notre vilain petit secret. » se rappela Castle. Kate hocha la tête.

« Vilain n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Mmm…si. C'est beaucoup plus excitant. » plaisanta Rick.

«Sérieusement, Rick. Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de nous trop vite…J'veux dire, pas au boulot. Alors oui Lanie est mon amie mais elle bosse aussi avec nous. Et surtout, elle sort avec Monsieur Ragot en personne… » ajouta Kate faisant rire Rick.

« Oh...Esposito serait ravi de ce petit surnom. » fit remarquer Rick avec un grand sourire de gamin.

« Surnom mérité !Des fois on se croirait vraiment dans une rédaction de magazine people, entre lui, Ryan et… »

« …Et moi. » compléta t-il en se raclant la gorge. Kate roula des yeux en souriant.

« Oui toi…Mais toi c'est pas pareil….je te pardonne pour déblatérer des commérages à longueur de temps, parce que t'es pas un vrai flic, que tu as le droit de t'égarer un peu et que ton vrai métier, c'est de raconter des histoires, ce que tu fais merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs… » expliqua Kate, un peu joueuse, en caressant sa joue. Rick réagit aussitôt.

« Oh, quel compliment…Et quel traitement de faveur…» ajouta –il en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes trop aimable avec moi, Kate Beckett… » Murmura t-il en se penchant sur elle. Elle se laissa embrasser, et acquiesça.

« Je sais Rick Castle. Mais si j'apprends qu'il y a eu des fuites sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici, ce traitement de faveur ne sera qu'un souvenir… Entendu ? » conclut –elle avec un regard persuasif.

Il leva sa main droite.

« Parole de scout. »

« De scout? Woua, c'est du sérieux. » se moqua t-elle avec un petit rire en roulant des yeux.

« C'est une parole sacrée ! » protesta Rick, devant sa moquerie.

« Y a intérêt. » assura t-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

« Mais je peux toujours le dire à ma mère, hein ? »

Elle pinça sa joue.

« Oui tu peux le dire à ta maman, jeune Scout. » se moqua t-elle à nouveau en pinçant sa joue légèrement mal rasée.  
>Il esquiva légèrement car elle lui fit un peu mal mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<p>

« Aïe ! Tu es sûre ? » reprit –il, un brin plus sérieux.

« Evidemment. Rick, j'ai pas l'intention de me cacher avec ta famille. Et je peux pas te demander de ne rien leur dire. Ca serait immature…Et même si elles sont habitué avec toi… »

« Merci. » la coupa Castle dans un petit rire.

« Il faut que tu leur dise. » termina Kate, ignorant sa petite intervention.

« Mais… »

Kate se mordit la lèvre et ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Mais quoi ? » s'inquiéta Rick, redevenu sérieux.

« Rien. » se résigna Kate, en hochant la tête.

« Si, va y. On doit tout se dire, Kate. » assura t-il d'une voix douce pour la mettre en confiance.

Kate le fixa quelques secondes avant d'oser parler.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai juste peur de la réaction d'Alexis. » avoua t- elle finalement, relevant son petit regard en manque de confiance vers lui.

« J'ai pas envie qu'elle croit que je lui pique son père. » ajouta t- elle, mal à l'aise.

« Kate… » Commença Rick dans un sourire. Même si tout à fait franchement, il ne savait pas comment sa fille allait réagir. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais ouvertement parlé. Rick continua de sourire à la jeune femme et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Alexis sera ravie pour nous. T'as pas de soucis à te faire. » Murmura t-il pour la rassurer. Kate répondit timidement à son sourire. Elle aurait aimé en être sure.

« Elle t'a manqué hier soir, hein ? » enchaîna t- elle en voyant son regard changer, à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Alexis.

« Mmm…je vais passer pour un père indigne, mais.. j'ai pas franchement eu le temps de penser à elle. » avoua t-il avec un clin d'œil. Kate explosa de rire mais hocha la tête.

« T'es effectivement un père indigne. » avoua t- elle. Rick la regarda rire aussi franchement, sentant des frissons l'envahir de partout. Il l'avait vraiment dans la peau.

« Sérieusement. » reprit-il. « Bien sur qu'elle m'a manqué. Elle me manque tout le temps. J'ai hâte de la revoir, et de voir la façon dont elle va me molester le bras parce que je n'aurais pas acheté le cadeau qu'elle voulait pour Noël… »

Kate le fixa avec attendrissement et sourit.

« Alors on devrait rentrer. » répondit –elle calmement.

« Maintenant ? » s'étonna Rick.

« Oui, maintenant. Après tout, Noël est fait pour être avec les gens qu'on aime, non ? »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis avec toi. » répondit Rick en la dévorant des yeux. Mais Kate hocha la tête dans un sourire.

« Nan. Si t'es avec moi c'est parce qu'on s'est retrouvé bloqués ici comme deux nazes… »

« Parce que t'avais fait confiance à un suspect, ce qui n'était pas très très malin, Beckett. » la coupa Rick sur on ton légèrement provocateur.

Kate le fusilla du regard, offusquée.

« T'es…t'es entrain de dire que c'est de ma faute ? » comprit –elle en se pointant du doigt.

« Et bien disons que… »

« D'accord j'ai peut être été un peu négligente » le coupa t- elle, irritée « mais je te signale que d'abord ça n'était pas à première vue un suspect, et ensuite que tu n'as pas bronché non plus !»

« Kate, c'était une b...»

Mais elle le coupa encore.

« Toi, le grand écrivain toujours à l'esprit vif et aux conseils avisés, tu m'as laissé conduire sans m'interrompre sauf pour prendre le volant à ton tour alors si on est ici c'est autant ta faute que la mienne.» conclut -elle sur un ton mordant

« Très bien d'accord. » reconnut –il, amusé par sa réaction légèrement excessive. « C'est ma faute, Kate. Mon énorme, entière et totalement assumée faute. »

« N'en fais pas tant. » réagit - elle avec un demi sourire.

« J'en fais pas tant. Si on est bloqué ici comme deux nases, comme tu dits, c'est effectivement un peu ma faute, mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis super content d'avoir commis cette erreur. Je crois que c'est probablement la meilleure erreur de ma vie. » avoua t-il sur un ton charmeur. Kate se radoucit et le dévora des yeux à son tour, sentant un sourire incontrôlable s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête…Moi aussi. J'ai adoré cette escapade... Mais il faut quand même rentrer maintenant. »

« Et oui. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. » soupira Rick en venant coller son front au sien.

« Enfin...J'espère quand même que notre histoire n'en n'aura pas. » ajouta t-il dans un murmure en fermant les yeux. Kate se sentit frisonner, et savoura le contact de son front contre le sien.

« Tu considères ce qui nous arrive comme une bonne chose alors… » murmura t-elle, les yeux fermés.

« Je ne répondrais même pas à ça. » rétorqua Castle en rouvrant des yeux offusqués.

Sa réaction amusa Kate qui ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle posa aussitôt ses mains sur ses joues, alors qu'il rapprocha sa taille de la sienne avec ses bras qui l'entouraient.

« Alors on rentre ? » ajouta Kate lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

« On rentre. » acquiesça t-il dans un sourire.

« Tu sais j'me dits…Il ne neige plus et je suis sûre qu'ils sont entrain de déblayer les routes alors plutôt que prendre l'avion, je préfèrerais qu'on rentre en voiture. » annonça Kate en se détachant de ses bras.

« Si tu veux. » acquiesça Rick dans un sourire. De toute façon, elle pouvait absolument tout lui demander.

« En plus j'adore rouler en écoutant tes histoires. » ajouta Kate d'une voix douce, sans détacher son regard du sien.

« On ne serait pas un peu groupie sur les bords, Kate Beckett ? » plaisanta t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Si, c'est affligeant. Tu gardes ça pour toi, hein… » dit –elle dans un sourire de petite fille.

« Oh pas la peine. Tout le monde le sait que t'es ma plus grande fan. » ajouta t-il, amusé. Kate roula des yeux, légèrement énervée par son estime de soi, et quitta son emprise. Elle se mit à marcher vers la salle de bain, et se retourna vers lui en chemin.

« Au fait, Rick. Puisque je suis une groupie qui fais des tonnes d'à-coup quand elle conduit, je suis sûr que tu seras volontaire pour prendre le volant pendant huit heures pendant que je me reposerais, hein chéri? » ajouta t- elle en lui balançant les clés de sa voiture, qu'elle venait d'extirper de la poche de son jean.

Rick attrapa les clés au vol, un peu surpris, et la regarda disparaitre dans la salle de bain, après qu'elle lui ait lancé un dernier regard de provocation suivit d'un petit clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, il reposa les yeux sur les clés, pas très sur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était rappelé qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer sa façon de conduire, ce qui ne datait pas d'hier...Il allait falloir que ça change.

« Elle m'a eut. » reconnut –il après quelques secondes de cogitation.

...

A suivre! :)


	17. Chapter 17

99 Reviews...je vais peut être dépasser les 100 après ce chapitre alors que dire...Je suis choquée par toutes ces reviews :) et je vous en remercie BEAUCOUP. C'est trop d'honneur :-) Bonne lecture!

...

..

.

« Devinez qui voilà ! » lança la voix chantante de Richard Castle.

« Papa ! »

Alexis traversa le salon à la vitesse de la lumière en manquant de se vautrer plus d'une fois, car ses chaussettes glissaient sur le parquet. Il allait être vingt heures, et Rick et Kate arrivaient enfin à l'appartement familial. Sirotant un verre de vin au comptoir de leur cuisine, Martha regarda avec un sourire sa petite fille se jeter au coup de son père, tout en dégustant des olives aux piments.

Lorsqu'Alexis se jeta sur lui, Rick manqua de vaciller dangereusement.

« Ouh ! Quelqu'un aurait besoin d'un régime ici.» réagit –il en l'enlaçant tout de même avec un sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura Alexis en serrant ses bras autour de son cou le plus fort possible. Elle ignora même sa remarque sur son poids.

« Toi aussi trésor. »

Un peu eu retrait derrière eux, Kate souriait discrètement, tout en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Lorsqu'Alexis rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Kate, un peu en retrait.

« Oh, bonsoir Kate. » dit –elle timidement en quittant l'étreinte de son père.

« Salut Alexis. » répondit Kate dans un sourire, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement gênée.

« Vous avez pris votre temps ! » réagit Martha avec un demi sourire, de son point d'observation.

« La circulation était un véritable enfer, mère. » rétorqua Castle en se rapprochant d'elle. Il arriva vers le comptoir de la cuisine et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

« T'aurais pu te raser. » râla Martha.

« J'aurais pu. » rétorqua Castle dans un sourire, en lui piquant une olive.

« Vous avez conduit tout droit de Pennsylvanie alors ? Et votre projet de prendre l'avion ? » s'étonna Alexis.

« Oh c'était finalement trop compliqué. On aurait laissé la voiture de Kate là bas, et il aurait fallu aller la chercher...Galère, quoi. » Expliqua Castle dans un soupir. Martha dévisagea son fils qui semblait un peu fatigué d'avoir autant conduit.

« Vous devez être crevés. »

« Ereintés. » précisa Castle en tournant sa tête vers Kate, qui était toujours en retrait. Ils partagèrent un sourire mais il sentit qu'elle n'était pas forcement à l'aise, et qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment rapprochée d'eux. Elle était toujours vers la porte d'entrée, les mains dans le dos. Alexis remarqua la façon dont ils se regardaient, et ressentait aussi la gêne de Kate. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Je…je vais…dans ma chambre, j'ai une copine à appeler. » dit –elle en regardant furtivement son père, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa à la vitesse de la lumière. Rick la regarda disparaître à l'étage avant de reposer ses yeux sur Martha qu'il questionna du regard. Martha haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

« En tous cas j'espère que ce petit voyage n'a pas été trop pénible. Kate, vous avez survécu à sa compagnie ? » Plaisanta Martha. Kate sourit à sa remarque.

« Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, mais j'ai pris sur moi. » plaisanta t- elle en fixant Castle avec un regard amoureux. Rick la fusilla légèrement du regard avant de rouler des yeux.

« Vous dinez ici, Kate ? » ajouta Marta.

« Oh, non, je vais…je vais rentrer. » répondit Kate. Rick reposa les yeux sur elle, étonné. Kate remarqua son étonnement.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue, vous savez. » précisa Martha dans un joli sourire.

« Merci Martha, c'est adorable, mais faut que je rentre. D'ailleurs il est tard d'ailleurs, je vais pas tarder. Rick, je peux avoir mes clés ? »

Rick acquiesça en se rapprochant d'elle. Ils étaient à présent tout près de la porte d'entrée. Martha remarqua qu'ils n'osaient pas trop se parler et décida de s'esquiver à l'étage, tout comme Alexis.

« Je vais…voir à qui Alexis téléphone….même si ça me regarde pas… » bredouilla t- elle en montant les escaliers, d'un pas rapide, son verre de rouge à la main. Kate et Rick la regardèrent s'éloigner, un peu amusés. Rick reposa alors ses yeux sur Kate.

« Elle sait tout. » annonça t-il avec de gros yeux.

« J'en ai l'impression, oui… » souffla Kate en se mordant la lèvre.

« Et Alexis aussi. » ajouta Castle sur le même ton.

« C'est une rapide. » fit –elle remarquer dans un sourire timide.

« Les chiens ne font pas des chats. » ajouta Castle avec un brin de fierté.

« Certes. » ajouta Kate en souriant encore plus.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? » retenta t-il avec un peu d'espoir.

Kate attrapa les clés de sa voiture et hocha la tête.

« Non il est déjà tard, je suis crevée...et puis je pense que c'est mieux que tu passes du temps avec ta famille. » conclut –elle en se frottant la tempe.

« Tu en fais partie. » lui murmura Rick en la bouffant des yeux. Kate pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendrie par sa révélation et lui sourit.

« Oh que c'est mignon. » plaisanta t-elle.

« Je suis toujours mignon. » se défendit Castle.

« C'est vrai. » admit Kate. Rick la fixa avec un regard sceptique.

« Ah tu trouves que c'est vrai, alors ? Je croyais que tu avais failli pas survivre à ma compagnie. » la provoqua t-il, revenant sur ses dires d'il y avait quelques minutes. Kate esquissa un regard charmeur.

« Ricky, c'est parce qu'on est ensemble que je vais subitement manquer de répartie et t'envoyer des fleurs toutes les cinq minutes. » plaisanta Kate.

« Dommage. » souffla t-il en baissant les yeux, l'air un peu déçu. « J'adore les fleurs. » ajouta t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« Premières nouvelles. » rit Kate.

« C'est pas grave…je serais bien assez mignon pour deux. » ajouta t-il en caressant sa joue.

« D'ailleurs…J'aimerais que tu restes. » ajouta t-il d'une voix plus douce, en traçant des petits cercles sur sa joue avec son pouce. Grisée par ce geste, Kate ne répondit même pas tout de suite.

« C'est adorable…Mais je pense que ça serait un peu rapide. On a du boulot demain, je veux boucler l'affaire...Et puis c'est le jour de Noël, et Alexis a besoin de temps juste pour vous deux. »

Rick acquiesça et lâcha sa joue.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. » admit –il.

« Toujours, Castle. » plaisanta Kate.

« Oui. Toujours, Beckett. » reconnut Rick avec un sourire un peu niais.

Il sourit et attrapa sa main.

« Tu fais attention en rentrant ? »

« Les routes sont pratiquement toutes déblayées à présent, y a rien à craindre. » répondit Kate, touchée qu'il s'inquiète constamment pour elle.

« Fait quand même attention. Tu m'appelles quand tu es chez toi ? » lui murmura t-il.

« Promis. »Sourit-elle.

« Bien. »

Rick se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Cela devait au départ être un minuscule baiser d'au revoir, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher tous les deux d'approfondir leur baiser, n'arrivant pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils se lâchèrent la main et Kate passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il caressait ses hanches. Quelques secondes d'échanges langoureux plus tard, Kate ôta rapidement ses mains de ses cheveux et se décolla de sa bouche.

« D'accord il faut qu'on arrête là. » dit –elle en s'humectant les lèvres. « Ca risque de dégénérer, et ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.» ajouta t- elle, légèrement déçue elle-même.

« Clairement. » rétorqua Rick en se raclant la gorge. « Enfin si, c'est l'endroit, mais pas exactement la pièce…quoi que… »

« Rick. » la coupa t-elle.

« D'accord. » marmonna t-il avec un demi sourire.

« Allez, j'y vais. » ajouta Kate en l'embrassant une ultime fois très rapidement.

« A demain.» murmura t-elle en se détachant de ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit lieutenant.» sourit Castle.

Rick l'escorta à la porte et la regarda s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, sans détacher son regard d'elle, d'une milli seconde. Depuis l'ascenseur, Kate offrit un dernier clin d'œil à Rick, accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui le fit intérieurement glousser comme un adolescent.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était réel. Qu'il était avec elle, enfin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Martha redescendre les escaliers à pas de loup, sans même oser regarder vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je ne fais que passer, je vais chercher les olives, on a une petite fringale en haut, et ensuite je disparais et je… »

« Mère, elle est partie. » lança Castle, amusé de la voir s'excuser comme ça. Martha ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

« Quoi. Déjà ? »

« Y en a qui bossent demain. » rétorqua Rick en se rapprochant du comptoir.

« Tu ne parles pas de toi j'espère ? » railla Martha en arrivant vers le comptoir.

Rick la regarda, stupéfait, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Mère ! Je suis choqué…je bosse comme un chien pour la police de notre ville…Et pour pas un copeck en plus. » fit-il remarquer en gobant une olive.

« Non, c'est sur…C'est pas l'argent qui te motive, mon fils. » sourit Martha en le fixant dans les yeux. Rick la fixa, un sourcil haussé.

« Que veulent dire ces insinuations ? » lança t-il avec intérêt. Martha roula des yeux.

« Oh j'ten prie, trésor…pas à moi. Comme si résoudre des crimes pour pas un radis pendant quatre an intéresserait quelqu'un, …même un grand écrivain comme toi. » termina t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Rick roula à son tour des yeux et sourit, sans répondre. Martha le dévisagea intensément.

« Tu restes pour elle. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit…ce n'est plus pour les livres. » répondit Rick avec un petit sourire.

«Oui ça je le savais déjà…Bon maintenant explique moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose à New Castle, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? T'as un radar...tu le sais déjà. » rétorqua Rick, légèrement amusé.

Martha posa ses mains sur celles de son fils.

« Je suis contente. » sourit –elle, essayant de dissimuler un peu son excitation.

« Mère…c'est le début. » répondit –il précautionneusement.

« Et alors…Les débuts c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! » rétorqua Martha.

Rick sourit mais hocha la tête.

« Et bien en ce qui nous concerne, je veux pas que le début soit le meilleur…je veux que chaque instant qu'on passe ensemble soit meilleur que le précédent. Je veux le meilleure pour elle…Tout le temps. Et pour toujours. » Il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées, et sa voix devint légèrement absente, tout comme son regard. Martha lâcha ses mains et reprit son verre, l'écoutant d'un air attendrie.

« Rick, tu vas me tuer… » souffla t-elle, en extase devant sa tirade. « Tu l'aimes, hein ? »

« Ouais… » lança t-il dans un soupir. Martha fronça un sourcil. Ca avait presque l'air d'un soupir blasé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, chéri. Si tu l'aimes, et que vous êtes ensemble…pourquoi cette petite tête ? » Chercha t- elle, subitement légèrement inquiète.

Rick baissa le regard, un peu inquiet à son tour.

« Parce qu'il y a des choses, sur le meurtre de sa mère, qu'elle ne sait pas. Des choses que je lui aie cachées, pour la protéger. Je veux pas qu'elle me le reproche. J'ai fait ça pour la protéger parce que je l'aime à en crever. Je donnerais tout pour elle. » Commença t-il, avec un ton et un air très sérieux qu'on lui accordait rarement.

« Oh, Richard… » murmura Martha, attendrie.

« Je sais, tu vas trouver ça digne d'un scénario de Temptation Lane, mais… »

« Pas du tout, idiot. » rit Martha. « Je trouve ça beau qu'on puisse aimer comme ça. On dirait…que c'est tout nouveau. »

« C'est tout nouveau. » acquiesça Richard. « Même si je l'aime depuis des années, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Meredith ou Gina…à côté de Kate, elles ne sont que des coup d'une nuit, pour moi…Pourtant tu sais que ça n'a pas été le cas. » termina t-il en lui lançant un regard évocateur.

« Non…j'aurais préféré. » railla Martha qui ne les appréciait pas forcement.

Rick sourit.

« C'est pas sympa pour Alexis. »

« On peut concevoir un enfant du premier coup, tu sais. » se défendit Martha, amusée. Rick roula des yeux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux pas tout gâcher avec Kate. Si elle me reproche de lui avoir dissimulé des choses, et si elle m'en veut, ça me tuera…Mais si je lui dis la vérité, c'est elle qui pourra se faire tuer. Jamais je ne prendrais ce risque. » Trancha Castle, fixant sa mère intensément. Il cherchait une réponse dans son regard…mais Martha se contenta de soupirer et de hocher légèrement la tête.

« Je sais pas quoi faire. » souffla t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Martha l'étudia du regard quelques secondes, songeuse.

« Vous vous en sortirez, chéri. » répondit- elle simplement pour le rassurer.

...

A suivre :) j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette petite scène familiale autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. A très vite pour la suite !


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! Je suis désolée pour le gros hiatus entre ce chapitre et le précédent. En plus il est très très court je suis désolée. Mais voici un mini chapitre d'avance avant le suivant. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer dans ma vie et je n'ai pas eu ni le temps ni surtout l'inspiration pour la suite. Mais je crois que c'est entrain de revenir. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancer et dès que j'ai une suite convenable je vous la poste ;) Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité!

...

..

Rick frappa trois fois sur la porte de la chambre de sa fille, avant de l'entrouvrir, sans attendre de réponse. Alexis était assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés vers sa taille. Elle lisait un bouquin…plutôt le survolait –elle. Lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son père se glisser dans l'interstice de la porte, elle remarqua avant tout son petit sourire presque timide.

« Ca va chérie ? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix. Alexis referma son livre et acquiesça.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit –elle. « Entre. » ajouta t-elle, le voyant toujours hésitant. Rick pénétra dans sa chambre, et vint s'asseoir au bout de son lit. Alexis avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire des choses, mais qu'il n'hésitait pas.

« Contente d'avoir ton vieux père de retour à la maison ? » lui demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Totalement ravie…Oublie pas que tu dois me donner mes cadeaux, au fait. » répondit Alexis avec humour.

« Tu perds pas le nord… » souffla t-il. « T'es bien ma fille. » ajouta t-il.

« Alors, c'était comment ce réveillon avec Kate ? » demanda Alexis, venant piquer la curiosité de Rick qui hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« C'était…enfin disons qu'on était bloqué, alors tu sais…si j'avais pu rentrer plus tôt pour être avec toi, je l'aurais fait. »

« T'es sûr de ça ? » répondit Alexis.

Rick lui offrit un regard étonné.

« C'est quoi cette réflexion ? Alexis j'aurais tout fait pour être avec toi le jour de Noel, tu le sais, non ? »

« Je sais…mais je sais aussi que tu étais avec Kate, et que peut être… »

« Peut être quoi ? » s'offusqua Rick, un sourcil levé. Alexis soupira, voyant l'air de son père.

« Fais pas cette tête, papa...je suis pas aveugle tu sais. » répondit – elle avec un regard évocateur.

Rick la fixa dans les yeux, silencieux quelques secondes. « J'ai bien vu quand vous êtes arrivés…y a quelque chose de changé. » expliqua Alexis. Ca n'était même pas une question, elle l'avait sentit. Décidément, sa fille était bien trop intelligente.

« Alexis je veux que tu saches, que quoi qu'il se passe avec Kate…Ca ne changera rien pour nous. »

« Je sais. » marmonna t –elle en baissant la tête.

« Non tu ne sais pas. » rétorqua Rick en hochant la tête. « Je sais bien que cette relation te fait peur, mais… »

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur, papa. » le coupa Alexis en hochant la tête. « Et si elle te rend heureuse, elle me rendra heureuse. » assura t- elle. Rick fixa ses grands yeux bleus et sourit tendrement.

« Pour le moment, c'est le cas. C'est une fille bien, tu sais. » murmura t-il avec tendresse.

« Je sais… » Acquiesça Alexis. « Même si je la connais moins que toi. »

« Tu finiras par la connaître aussi. » répondit Rick dans un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas resté mangé ce soir ? » s'étonna Alexis.

« Je pense qu'elle avait peur de nous déranger…Et de nous priver de notre petit Noël à nous. » expliqua Rick. Alexis dévisagea son père, et comprit que Kate n'avait nullement l'intention de lui « piquer son père » comme elle avait pu le penser à une époque. Elle répondit au sourire de Rick, et caressa son bras.

« Si tu veux l'inviter à diner demain…ou quand tu veux. Je serais contente de passer du temps avec elle. » lui confia Alexis avec franchise. Rick sentit son sourire s'élargir. Qu'Alexis accepte leur relation était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« C'est vrai?»

« Ben sûr.» rétorqua Alexis.

Rick tendit son bras et vint caresser furtivement la joue d'Alexis.

« T'es un ange. Je lui dirais…Ca lui fera plaisir. Mais en attendant… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se leva, tendant son bras vers Alexis, qui saisit sa main. Rick la tira de son lit avec force, et elle manqua de s'échouer sur le torse de son père.

« On va réveillonner. » trancha t-il avec un sourire, une fois que sa fille fut debout.

Alexis lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Je vais enfin avoir mes cadeaux, alors ? » lança t- elle avec ce côté enfant gâté qu'elle n'avait que très rarement.

« Seulement si tu m'en a fait. » rétorqua Rick, plus gamin qu'elle. Alexis roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr, quelle question…Et je crois que tu vas particulièrement adorer celui de grand-mère…Ouais, il ira parfaitement bien dans ta penderie…» lança Alexis avec mystère et malice, en attrapant son père par la main. Elle le traina en dehors de sa chambre, tandis que Rick cogitait toujours sur ses dernières paroles, un air subitement inquiet sur le visage.

« Là tu me fais peur. »Marmonna t-il, effrayé de comprendre que sa mère lui avait offert ce qui semblait être un vêtement, vu ses goûts excentriques.

….

A suivre! Et désolée encore pour ce mini chapitre!


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir! Et voici la suite! Lonnnngue, j'ai bien travaillé cet après midi. Je m'excuse encore si j'ai été longue à poster cette partie, j'ai eu quelques moments difficiles à gérer ces derniers temps. Heureusement, l'inspiration m'es revenue! Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire...qui touche bientôt a sa fin ;)ceci étant l'avant dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

...

..

.

_Le lendemain, (26 décembre) au commissariat._

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et que Kate Beckett et Rick Castle en sortirent, Kevin Ryan ne manqua pas de donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de Javier Esposito, plancher à étudier un papier à son bureau. Javier releva aussitôt la tête, alors que Kate et Rick s'avançait vers eux.

« Salut vous deux. » lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Salut les garçons. On a l'air de bien bonne humeur, Esposito. » répondit Kate en fixant le lieutenant concerné avec un petit sourire. Bien entendu, elle se doutait que sa réconciliation avec Lanie y était pour quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas à me plaindre… » dit –il simplement en dissimulant son sourire du mieux possible.

« Alors comment c'était, New Castle ? »demanda Ryan, adossé au bureau d'Esposito, en croisant les bras. Il avait aussi un grand sourire figé sur le visage. D'après Kate, il était même un peu trop souriant. Elle étudia du regard ses deux acolytes avec suspicion.

« Plutôt froid. » répondit Rick avec humour, en posant son café sur le bureau de Kate.

« Ah ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit…chaud. » marmonna Kevin en partageant un regard en coin avec Javier. Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire, sous l'œil médusé de Kate et Rick. Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard. Kate gratifia l'écrivain d'un regard noir.

« Ta mère ne leur aurait quand même pas dit que… » Murmura t- elle d'une façon que seul lui pouvait entendre.

Tout penaud, Rick s'apprêta à répondre mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.

« Kate, Castle ? »

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la voix. Lanie Parish, vêtue d'un tailleur gris foncé, son badge de médecin légiste pendu à son cou.

« Lanie ? » s'étonna Kate. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Gates voulait me parler. Avec la tempête de neige, elle n'avait jamais eu le rapport d'autopsie, finalement. » termina t – elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers Javier qui lui sourit niaisement.

Lanie offrit un rapide et discret coup d'œil à son amoureux juste avant de reposer ses yeux sur Kate.

« Oh, ma puce. Gates veut te parler aussi. » annonça t –elle.

Kate roula des yeux.

« Ca m'aurait étonné. Avec le fiasco Liam Andrews , je vais en prendre plein la tronche. » souffla t-elle. « A ce propos, ou on en est sur lui ? » ajouta Kate, en tournant les yeux sur Esposito et Ryan. Esposito lui répondit par une petite moue, en haussant les épaules.

« On a pas vraiment de pistes, ce petit con est futé. » répondit Ryan.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve, les gars. On ne se moque pas de la police de New York comme ça. Quand je pense qu'il nous a ridiculisé… » marmonna Kate en passant une main dans ses cheveux, n'arrivant même pas a finir sa phrase tant ce suspect l'énervait.

« Oh ne me faites pas croire que vous regrettez votre escapade. » sourit Esposito, que Kate se mit à foudroyer sérieusement du regard la seconde d'après.

Esposito étouffa son rire et balada son regard absolument partout dans la pièce, sauf sur Kate.

« Je vais voir Gates. » maugréa t –elle seulement en retour, essayant de l'ignorer. « Rick, tu me tiens ça ? » murmura t- elle en tendant son gobelet de café à Rick.

Rick attrapa le café de la jeune femme, sans faire de remarques, alors que Ryan, Esposito et le docteur Parish les fixaient un peu plus étrangement cette fois. Ce fut à Lanie de briser le silence et de les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Ooooh. On se tutoie, à présent ? » Releva t-elle bien fort, en les étudiant du regard, croisant ses bras avec satisfaction.

A ses côtés, Kevin et Javier les fixaient aussi sans sourciller. Kate se mordit la lèvre et se maudit intérieurement pour l'avoir tutoyé devant tout le monde. Elle fixa Rick dans le blanc des yeux, espèrent qu'ils les sortent de ce malaise. Mais l'écrivain était aussi silencieux qu'elle, le regard interloqué. Il se racla la gorge et retourna ses yeux sur les trois mousquetaires qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

« Ouais on s'est dit que ça serait plus simple…pour l'enquête. » balbutia t-il en déglutissant. Kate le fusilla du regard. Comme excuse plus pourrie, elle n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux.

« Ouais, c'est sûr. C'est pas comme si ça faisait trois ans que vous bossiez ensemble sur des enquêtes. » se moqua gentiment Ryan.

« Ryan, t'en veux une ? » aboya Kate en passant devant lui, alors qu'elle marcha d'un pas énergique jusqu'au bureau de Gates.

Kevin, Javier et Lanie la regardèrent s'éloigner dans un sourire, avant de reposer leurs yeux sur Castle.

« Allez, Rick. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous le cacher à nous. » renchérit Ryan.

«…vous cachez quoi ? » s'étonna Rick avec un air candide qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas.

« Chéri, le mensonge, c'est pas votre truc. » réagit Lanie, amusée.

« Pourquoi nous le cacher, à nous ? On est de la famille ! » s'offusqua Esposito.

« Et vous, pourquoi nous cacher que vous vous êtes rabibochés ? » leur lança très directement Castle, en regardant spécialement Lanie et Javier dans les yeux.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de les réduire au silence pendant quelques secondes. Lanie fixa Castle sans sourciller, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche de surprise.

Esposito fit dévier son regard de Rick à Lanie, debout à ses côté.

« On…on allait vous le dire. » bredouilla Esposito en fixant Lanie en coin, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Rick, qui souriait à présent victorieusement.

« Comment vous… »

Lanie ne finit même pas sa phrase, elle avait compris.

« Oh, Martha.» se contenta t- elle de soupirer.

Rick sourit de plus belle, et acquiesça.

« Oh oui, ma mère est une femme...Donc par définition, elle parle. Et beaucoup, en plus. » insista- t- il, amusé devant leurs mines étonnées. Javier haussa les épaules.

« On n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher, hein chica ? » enchaîna t-il en venant caresser le bas du dos de Lanie. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui et le gratifia d'un regard un peu noir.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna t-il.

Ryan se racla la gorge.

« Heu…On va vous laisser, nous. On a une piste sur Andrews… » bredouilla t-il en entraînant Castle par le bras. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le suivant malgré lui.

« Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez rien ? » s'étonna t-il.

« On va en trouver une en route. » plaisanta Ryan, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir, laissant Lanie et Esposito en tête à tête.

Lanie se retourna vers le lieutenant hispanique dans un soupir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a…Ça te gêne que tout le monde le sache ? » s'étonna Esposito, fronçant un sourcil un peu mécontent. Lanie hocha la tête.

« Non, Castle et Ryan, je m'en moque...Mais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'on parle de moi ici…j'ai pas envie d'être au cœur des ragots du commissariat… et je ne veux pas non plus que Gates soit au courant pour nous deux. » expliqua t-elle, le regard un peu plus doux.

Esposito sourit et baissa la tête, perdant son regard sur le bois de son bureau.

« Mm…je vois. » marmonna t-il.

Lanie regarda furtivement autour d'eux pour s'assurer que le champs était libre. Rick et Ryan se servaient un café en salle de repos, Gates et Beckett étaient en pleine conversation dans son bureau…Et tout le reste du commissariat vaquait à leurs occupations respectives, sans se soucier d'eux. Elle esquissa un sourire et releva le menton d'Esposito avec son pouce.

« Tu fais la tête ? » demanda t –elle d'une petite voix. Il pouffa de rire et hocha la tête.

« Non. Viens par là …J'ai un truc à te montrer. »

« Un truc à me montrer ? » s'étonna Lanie dans un beau sourire.

« Viens » ajouta t-il, en lui demandant de se rapprocher de lui, d'un mouvement de tête. Lanie roula des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui montrer. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et arriva de son côté. Elle s'adossa à son bureau, alors qu'il sortit une enveloppe d'un de ses tiroirs.

Lanie le regarda faire, se demandant ce que pouvait tramer tant de mystère. Puis, il lui tendit l'enveloppe avec un grand sourire.

« Cadeau. »

Lanie étudia l'enveloppe du regard puis sourit.

« Ooh. Vu la forme je doute que ça soit ce magnifique collier en diamant qui m'a tapé dans l'oeil, dans la bijouterie à l'angle de la 8eme et de Madison Avenue, pas vrai… » marmonna t –elle en attrapant l'enveloppe.

Esposito pouffa de rire.

« Non…mais j'en prends bonne note. » réagit –il en la fixant tendrement. Lanie répondit à son sourire, avant de focaliser son regard sur cette petite enveloppe blanche, qu'elle ouvrit de sa main droite. Elle en ressortit une feuille, un document administratif du commissariat, ce qui la surprit encore plus. Elle jeta un œil à Esposito, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était perdue.

« Lis. » lui dit –il simplement. Lanie reposa alors ses yeux sur le document qu'elle se mit à lire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses sourcils se haussèrent, et elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme choquée.

« ...C'est une blague ? Tu démissionnes ? »

Se vautrant un peu plus dans sa chaise tournante, il s'étira simplement.

« Yep. »

« Tu…tu te fous de moi ? » balbutia Lanie, qui tombait des nues.

« Nope. » réagit –il à peine dans un sourire zen qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

« Javi, je…je comprends pas. » avoua t –elle, en repliant la feuille de papier.

« Tu te souviens quand on s'est…remis ensemble, à la morgue ? »

Elle lui fit de gros yeux.

« Parle plus fort, je pense que tes collègues n'ont pas entendu cette petite phrase soulignant mon manque de professionnalisme sur mon lieu de travail… » maugréa t –elle. Javier se retint de ne pas rire et hocha la tête.

« Bon alors, tu te souviens ? » répéta t-il. Lanie soupira et acquiesça.

« Le contraire serait inquiétant…Chéri, c'était y a deux jours. » plaisanta t-elle. Il sourit.

« Bon. ET tu te rappelles aussi m'avoir dit que si je n'étais pas flic tu serais d'accord pour m'épouser ?» expliqua t-il.

Lanie comprit enfin. Elle lui adressa un autre regard sidéré.

« Quoi…Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux démissionner ? »

« Bingo. »

Lanie n'en revenait pas. Il était même content de lui. Elle déglutit, reprenant ses esprits.

« Javier, je…je sais pas quoi dire… » bredouilla t – elle.

« Dit que tu veux bien m'épouser ? » proposa t-il avec naïveté. Mais c'était mal connaître Lanie Parish.

« Non ! » réagit –elle vivement, se relevant de son bureau. Elle avait crié plutôt fort, et certaines personnes les regardaient à présent.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais dire oui avec ce prétexte bidon ? » s'étonna t-elle en se forçant à baisser la voix. Mais elle était scandalisée.

« Prétexte bidon ? » se renfrogna Esposito, en se levant de sa chaise, abruptement.

« Lanie, je serais prêt à démissionner par amour pour toi ! » s'écria t –il, piquant la curiosité de ses collègues…Même Ryan et Rick les étudiaient à présent derrière les stores de la salle de repos. Kate faisait son possible pour garder toute son attention sur Victoria Gates qui était en plein discours, mais son regard s'égarait parfois sur Lanie et Javier.

« Je ne te le demande pas ! » s'énerva Lanie. « Sérieusement. Tu nous vois nous marier parce que tu auras quitté ton boulot sur un coup de tête ? »

Il s'apprêtait à acquiescer mais elle le coupa.

« Oh non, tait toi. » soupira t –elle, désespérée. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, commençant à faire les cents pas autour de son bureau.

« Alors on fait quoi ? » demanda t-il, les bras ballants. « Bordel, Lanie ! Si je suis flic tu veux pas m'épouser, mais si je ne suis plus fic, non plus. Je suis paumé…» râla t-il.

« Tu te vois sincèrement vivre sans ce boulot ? » chercha t- elle à comprendre, en se rapprochant un peu de lui, et en croisant les bras.

«Si on est ensemble, oui. » murmura t-il en retour. Lanie secoua la tête, et soupira à nouveau.

« Arrête, Roméo…moi je ne te vois pas vivre sans. Parce que ce boulot fait parti de toi. Parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, et surtout, tu le fais très bien. Alors non, je ne priverais pas la police de new York de l'un de leur meilleur élément. » avoua t –elle d'une voix douce. Il perdit ses yeux dans les siens, comme charmé par sa réponse. Puis il retrouva la parole, et son humour.

« L'un des meilleurs ? Je suis pas LE meilleur ? » releva t-il en se pointant du doigt, un peu déçu. Lanie leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'exagère…Beckett et Ryan sont quand même pas mal dans leur genre…Sans oublier le bel écrivain. » conclut –elle, dans un joli sourire.

Esposito la dévora du regard, avant de se rapprocher encore légèrement d'elle.

« Je t'aime, toi. » marmonna t-il en caressant une longue mèche noire de Lanie qui retombait sur sa joue. Il la coinça derrière son oreille, et elle le laissa faire, attendri.

« Même si tu viens encore de me remballer. » ajouta t-il dans un soupir. Lanie pouffa de rire.

« Qui te dit que je t'ai remballé ? »

Esposito fronça les sourcils.

« T'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je démissionne ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre le mariage…» répondit –elle d'une petite voix. Javier la fixa quelques secondes, le regard ahuri. Il avait peur de mal comprendre.

« …tu…tu veux dire que… »

Il bredouilla, mais ne termina pas sa phrase.

Lanie profita de ses balbutiements pour attraper discrètement une de ses mains. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de parler. Elle n'avait même plus honte de le faire ici, en plein boulot, et devant tout le monde.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis dernièrement...et si tu veux toujours m'épouser… » murmura t –elle en se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et lui tendit un regard évocateur.

« Enfin bref, t'as compris ou je voulais en venir… » bredouilla t –elle, légèrement mal à l'aise. Esposito la fixa avec un grand sourire de gamin.

« Non, je vois pas trop, chica… » plaisanta t-il en regardant furtivement le plafond.

« Pourtant je creuse, hein…va falloir approfondir. » termina t-il avec un sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il eu reposer son regard dans le sien. Lanie lui flanqua une petite tape sur le torse.

« Fais gaffe je peux encore changer d'… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, que les lèvres de Javier étaient déjà scellées aux siennes. Lanie passa ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant avec fougue à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Lanie laissa ses bras autour de son cou, alors que Javier serrait tendrement le bas de sa taille de ses bras.

« Oui. Mille fois oui, Docteur Parish. » annonça t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Son profond regard brun en était presque humide, et pas grand-chose n'arrivait pourtant à le faire pleurer.

« Attention, y a quand même une condition… » l'avertit Lanie avec regard malicieux.

« C'était trop beau. » soupira t-il avec un petit sourire. « Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » demanda t-il avec une légère appréhension.

« Ce que tu ne dois pas faire, plutôt. » répondit Lanie, l'embrouillant d'avantage. Esposito haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Ne change pas. » répondit simplement Lanie dans un murmure. Elle resserra ses bras autour du cou d'Esposito et le dévisagea avec tendresse.

« Reste tel que tu es et surtout ne démissionne jamais…Parce que je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu n'étais pas un aussi bon flic, lieutenant. » ajouta t- elle d'une voix très douce. Javier ne cligna même pas des yeux, presque émue par sa petite tirade.

« T'as pas intérêt à démissionner non plus, toi… J'ai un trop gros faible pour les médecins légistes, surtout dans leur bleu de travail… » plaisanta t-il en lui offrant un regard joueur.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je ne manquerais pas d'en informer Perlmutter. » rétorqua Lanie dans un beau sourire, le faisant exploser de rire.

« Pitié, tais toi. » murmura t-il en étouffant son rire, en penchant dangereusement son visage vers le sien.

« A vos ordres, mon futur mari. » murmura t –elle, juste avant qu'il ne capture encore ses lèvres.

« Au fait…toi qui ne voulait pas être au cœur des ragots, ou que Gates l'apprenne… » il ne termina pas sa phrase et la sentit rire contre ses lèvres.

« Gates qui ? » murmura t – elle avec humour, avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que leur baiser s'éternisait, ils entendirent quelqu'un soupirer à leur droite. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour trouver Kate Beckett qui les fixait de près, amusée plus qu'autre chose.

« Alors, ces quoi cette exhibition de couple en plein lieu de travail ? Je vous ferais dire que Gates apprécie moyen. » plaisanta Kate. « Cela étant je suis contente pour vous. » ajouta t –elle dans un petit sourire de gamine qui ne lui ressemblait pas franchement.

Lanie fixait Kate avec un sourire et se mordait la lèvre, trépignant d'impatience de lui annoncer. Kate fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Kate ,étonnée de voir l'euphorie de son amie. Mais Lanie ne répondit pas…Elle du cependant prendre sur elle pour ne pas cracher la nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps, Esposito avait tourné la tête vers la salle de repos. Il prit en flagrant délit de voyeurisme Castle et Ryan qui lâchèrent le store aussitôt que Javier leur jeta un coup d'œil. Rick et Kevin firent semblant d'avoir une activité derrière les stores, ce qui fit soupirer Esposito.

« Ils sont pathétiques. » souffla t-il. Lanie tourna la tête vers la salle de repos, amusée. Castle la regarda quelques secondes, et Lanie lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

L'écrivain mit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant de sortir de la salle, accompagné de Ryan. Ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, piqués par la curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de vous rejoindre, Lanie ? » s'étonna Ryan.

Lanie et Javier échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas trop par ou commencer pour annoncer la nouvelle. Devant leur silence, Kate soupira.

« Bon je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais vous devriez sérieusement arrêter de vous embrasser ici à l'avenir parce que Iron Gates n'est pas trop fan de l'idée. » fit –elle remarquer avec humour en croisant les bras.

Espo haussa les épaules.

« Pas grave si miss Glaçon râle, on l'invitera quand même a notre mariage. » rétorqua t-il sur un ton décontracté, pas rancunier du tout.

Leurs trois interlocuteurs manquèrent de s'étouffer.

« ….Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Rick et Kate qui échangèrent un petit regard complice juste après avoir parlé en même temps.

« Sérieux, mec ? » ajouta Ryan avec un grand sourire de gamin.

« Vous inviteriez Gates ? » s'en mêla Castle, a priori même pas choqué par le fait qu'ils allaient se marier. Cette remarque lui valut un regard amusé de ses quatre amis. Espo reposa son regard sur Kate et Kevin après avoir secouer la tête.

« Ouaip, sérieux. Elle a ENFIN dit oui...Après quoi. Ma troisième tentative ? » tenta de se remémorer Esposito. Lanie roula des yeux et lui flanqua un coup de coude.

« Tu veux pas plutôt dire « millième » ? » se moqua t –elle gentiment. Il haussa les épaules.

« L'important c'est le résultat. » trancha t –il, un peu boudeur.

« D'abord c'est MOI qui te l'ai demandé cette fois. » corrigea Lanie, limite vexée.

« Je sais pas pour vous…mais je comprends plus rien, moi. » murmura Ryan à Castle, avec un regard dépité. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

Kate laissa échapper sa joie dans un cri furtif mais explicite.

« Oh mon Dieu, Lanie ! » s'exclama t- elle avec un énorme sourire, en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

« Si je m'attendais à ça.. » murmura t –elle en frottant le dos de Lanie, toute émue.

« Félicitations, vieux. » ajouta Castle en serrant la main de Javier, juste avant que Kevin se jette dans ses bras.

« Mon frère, c'est génial. Et pour le témoin… » lui glissa t –il à l'oreille.

Esposito quitta son étreinte dans un petit rire.

« Relax, y a le temps. J'ai même pas encore acheté la bague de fiançailles, d'ailleurs… »

« Ni le beau collier en diamant qui va avec… » glissa Lanie du bout de la voix, mine de rien. Esposito roula des yeux.

« On est pas encore mariés et tu veux déjà qu'on soit sur la paille ? » plaisanta t –il.

« Vous avez une date ? » demanda Kate, toute excitée par l'évènement.

« Oh non, pas encore. Rien n'est planifié…mais on voulait juste vous le dire. » répondit Lanie calmement.

« Et sur ce je vais travailler. » enchaîna t –elle rapidement en se raclant la gorge. Esposito ne comprit pas tout de suite sa subite motivation à l'idée de retourner a la morgue lorsqu'elle vit Gates arriver vers eux.

« Ca va, le club des cinq ? J'espère que tous les policiers qui gravitent autour de vous en bossant ne vous gênent pas trop. » lança t – elle, sèche, mais toujours avec cette pointe d'humour qui la caractérisait.

« Capitaine, heu..on voulait juste en profiter pour vous annoncer notre mariage. » se permit de répondre Esposito. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris mais après tout, elle allait bien finir par l'apprendre. Victoria fit de gros yeux et fixa Lanie et Javier avec un peu de surprise.

« Comme je n'étais même pas au courant de votre histoire…avant de vous voir vous bécoter sous mes yeux il y a cinq minutes, bien sûr, je suis un peu surprise, mais, félicitations. » conclut - elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

« Merci Capitaine. » rétorqua Lanie d'une petite voix. Elle avait subitement honte d'avoir osé embrasser Javier avec autant d'ardeur, devant sa chef.

« A plus tard. » murmura Lanie aux autres, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle disparut dans l'ascenseur, sous l'œil un peu triste d'Esposito qui était un peu triste que leur beau moment se termine aussi brutalement.

« Beckett, Castle, Ryan, vous avez du travail, non ? »

« Oui monsieur. » répondit aussitôt Kate, qui s'éloigna vers son bureau suivit comme une ombre par Kevin et Rick.

Gates les regarda s'éloigner avant de reposer ses yeux sur Esposito qui fixait toujours l'ascenseur avec espoir qu'il ne s'ouvre à nouveau à leur étage et qu'elle y soit encore.

« Quand à vous, Esposito…Si vous voulez vivre assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de vous marier…retrouvez moi cet Andrews, et plus vite que ça. » ajouta t – elle avec froideur et persuasion. Mais Esposito ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son côté glacial, il y était trop habitué désormais.

« Bien Capitaine….Au fait, ça nous fera très plaisir avec Lanie, si vous acceptiez d'assister à notre mariage. » ajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner vers Ryan, Castle et Beckett, en pleine méditation devant le tableau blanc.

Victoria le regarda s'éloigner, puis hocha la tête dans un soupir, avant de finalement sourire un peu. Malgré tout ses efforts pour le cacher, elle commençait bel et bien à s'attacher à ces jeunes…et même à l'écrivain.

...

..

.

A suivre pour le **dernier chapitre** ;)


End file.
